Encuéntrame en Rumania
by PukitChan
Summary: La vida de Harry siendo auror se había vuelto rutinaria. Sin embargo, una misión especial que deberá cumplir en Rumania, le otorgará una nueva aventura.
1. El dragonolista, el guardián y el auror

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo fanfiction por simple placer, de tal modo que este fic no tiene fines de lucro. Simple y puro pasatiempo.**

 _Este fic fue creado para "_ _La Gala del Dragón 2015" del foro_ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

Título: Encuéntrame en Rumania.

Capítulos: 1/10

Personajes: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley.

 **Advertencias:** Slash/Lemon/EWE/Trío. Este fic narra una relación homosexual que, conforme la trama avance se centrará en tres personas. Hay malas palabras, poca coherencia, ignoración monumental del epílogo, y cosas varias que podrían resultar incómodas para algunas personas. Si eres parte de ella... ¡huye! Sino, bienvenido seas. Dicho está. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

* * *

 **Encuéntrame en Rumania**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El** **dragonolista, el guardián y el auror**

 _«Yo ya era así antes de que tú llegaras,_

 _caminaba por las mismas calles y comía las mismas cosas._

 _Incluso antes de que llegaras yo ya vivía enamorado de ti y a veces,_

 _no pocas, te extrañaba como si supiera que me hacías falta…»_

 _—_ _Edel Juárez._

Existían días en los que Harry Potter no podía evitar pensar en cuán rápido había sido trazada su vida y el destino que la acompañaba.

Hoy era uno de esos días.

De pie, intentando mantener el equilibro como cada mañana al abordar el ascensor del Ministerio, Harry repentinamente se encontró mirando la inercia en la que su existencia se había sumergido últimamente. Los rostros eran siempre los mismos, al igual que las sonrisas educadas y amables que le ofrecían. Cuando era adolescente y había soñado con un futuro, no pensó que ser auror podía tratarse de un trabajo tan rutinario. Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, no le molestaba eso. La mayor parte de su vida había tenido tantos sobresaltos que antes de llegar a los veinte años, ya se sentía como un anciano cerca de la muerte. Y a pesar de que no le tenía miedo a morir, asfixiarse en una vida sin sentido comenzaba a serle inquietante. Quizás debería poner en práctica la sugerencia que Ron le había hecho esa misma mañana: tomarse unas vacaciones.

« _No te lo tomes a mal, compañero, pero luces horrible.»_ Esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Y aunque trató de ofenderse, no lo consiguió porque sabía que Ron, como en muchas otras cosas, tenía razón. Harry inclusive se había refugiado en la parte de atrás del ascensor para no tener que ver su reflejo. Mientras más pasara desapercibido, mejor sería. No quería dar explicaciones sobre por qué sus ojeras eran tan profundas o cuál era el motivo que lo tenía tan distraído. Además, aunque dijera la verdad, no todos le creerían y harían extrañas suposiciones al respecto para alimentar los falsos rumores que corrían por el Ministerio. A veces, cuando se lo proponían, sus compañeros de trabajo podían ser más eficientes que todos los reporteros de _Corazón de Bruja._

 _«Y pueden ser aún más insistentes que ellos»_ pensó Harry, sonriendo cansado. Sabía que muchos se preocupaban por él honestamente, pero ¿cómo podía explicarles, cuando ni siquiera podía hacerlo a él mismo, que aunque amaba su vida monótona y el confort que ello le ocasionaba, también quería volver a experimentar la vida? Por Merlín, parecía una vez más ese niño de ocho años encerrado en la alacena mientras imaginaba toda clase de imposibles aventuras.

Al salir del ascensor, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que existían cosas que era mejor no rememorar. Además, ¿qué ganaba con todo eso? Pensar las cosas no lo llevaría a ningún lado; él mejor que nadie sabía que era mejor actuar y enfrentar el problema. Sin embargo, su valor estaba empolvado en un cajón que era difícil de abrir, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera lo estaba pensando con seriedad.

—Buenos días, Potter.

Los saludos que lo acompañaron durante todo el pasillo le hicieron esbozar una sonrisa forzada. No quería desquitar su mal humor con sus compañeros, aunque algunos de ellos bien podrían merecerlo. Aun así, Harry continuó caminando, respondiendo sin detenerse hasta llegar a su cubículo en el área de Seguridad Mágica.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry maldijo el eterno desorden que existía sobre su escritorio. Había pergaminos revueltos, reportes a medio escribir y una taza de té que tenía más de dos días allí. Plumas, tinta y hasta los restos de algo que parecía ser un dulce, lo saludaron. Ahora entendía por qué Robards, su jefe, entornaba los ojos siempre que se acercaba y echaba un vistazo a su cubículo. No quería ni imaginar lo que tía Petunia hubiera gritado si se daba cuenta del caos en el que estaba sumergido.

—Eh, Potter, ¿tienes el registro del caso 04935? —preguntó su compañero del cubículo vecino. Harry agradeció internamente la interrupción mientras asentía con la cabeza y rebuscaba en el último cajón de su escritorio. Había llegado demasiado lejos si su mente comenzaba a comparar las cosas con los Dursley.

—04935, 04935… —susurró Harry, empujando las carpetas que contenían todos los archivos de los casos cerrados. Al encontrarlo y sacarlo, la atención de Harry se desvió hacia el nombre que estaba escrito allí también—. ¿El caso de los Malfoy? —cuestionó, entregándole al otro la carpeta—. Pero se cerró cuando…

—Tampoco lo entiendo —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Están reuniendo distintos casos de ese año, asegurando que es una revisión anual. Yo no lo creo.

Harry volvió a sonreír sin alegría. Se preguntó si ese día también escucharía una nueva teoría conspiratoria.

—Yo creo que Robards está revisando cuántos mortífagos faltan por encerrar en Azkaban, ¿sabes? Al menos de los que se sospechan o se tienen registrados. Eliminarlos podría lograr que Robards por fin ascienda a…

No pudo continuar escuchando porque en ese momento, la puerta de la oficina que estaba unos metros más allá de los cubículos, se abrió. Robards salió de ella con el aspecto de alguien que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que le habían ordenado hacer, pero que no tenía más remedio que cumplir. Paseó su mirada por todo el lugar hasta detenerse en Harry, quien de inmediato se irguió, borrando su sonrisa.

—Potter. —Robards ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la voz. Sabiendo que los ojos de Harry estaban puestos en él, hizo un ademán con su mano, indicándole que lo esperaba. Cuando regresó a su oficina, Potter creyó ver que había otras personas dentro.

Al parecer no era el único que pensaba que otra vez se había equivocado en algo, porque cuando caminó hacia la oficina, sintió varias miradas siguiendo sus pasos. Harry tocó la puerta, pero sin esperar respuesta, la abrió. Por alguna razón, no le sorprendió descubrir que se encontraba en una reunión, donde él era el último protagonista.

—Buenos días —saludó, mirando a los presentes. Además de Robards, se encontraba Hermione, Subjefa del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, y otra joven mujer que permanecía sentada frente al escritorio con una expresión enfurruñada que solo conseguía resaltar las pequeñas cicatrices de su rostro—. ¿Puedo ayudar…?

—Toma asiento —ordenó Robards. Estaba tan tenso que Harry obedeció sin rechistar, sentándose a un lado de desconocida. Ella ni siquiera lo miró. Robards rodeó el escritorio y se sentó detrás de este con tal pesadez que Harry tuvo que resistir el impulso de pedirle que descansara. Hermione, mientras tanto, había estado revisando algunos pergaminos, como si quisiera encontrar algún fallo en ellos. Obviamente no lo halló, porque los bajó y se paró a su lado, con esa expresión seria que no auguraba nada bueno—. Potter, tengo una misión para ti.

Harry volteó hacia Hermione. Ella, al igual que Ron, sabía que su vida necesitaba un cambio, pero realmente esperaba que no hubiera intervenido para que eso sucediera. No obstante, por la forma en la que eludía su mirada, parecía confirmar sus sospechas. ¿Por qué sino, lo estarían llamando a él cuando había otros aurores en el escuadrón con más años de servicio?

—Por supuesto, jefe —aceptó, aunque no sabía en qué lío se estaba metiendo. Robards señaló con la mirada hacia la mujer y Harry la miró.

—Quizá la encuentres familiar. Ella es Marietta Edgecombe. Estudió en Hogwarts también.

Harry frunció el ceño al tratar de recordarla. La imaginó unos años más joven y sin tantas cicatrices en el rostro. Entonces, cuando pensó en ella vestida con el uniforme de Ravenclaw, la reconoció: Marietta había sido la mejor amiga de Cho, y también la estudiante que había delatado las reuniones del _Ejército de Dumbledore_. Y si bien la palabra " _soplona_ " ya había desaparecido de su frente, las cicatrices que marcaban su rostro aún parecían recordarle aquella traición.

—Claro —dijo, levantando una ceja. Marietta, obviamente, recordaba tanto a Hermione como a él, porque parecía enojarse más cada vez que los veía—. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

—No el suficiente.

—Edgecombe trabaja en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas —añadió rápidamente Hermione, con el fin de evitar una pelea—. Harry, como bien sabes, en Rumania existe una reserva de dragones y ahora están incubando. Los dragonolistas nos han informado que esperan una alta cantidad de anidación este año, lo cual nos alegra para la preservación de la especie, pero…

—Pero no dejan de ser criaturas peligrosas —completó. Hermione asintió.

—Marietta Edgecombe será la encargada de contabilizar los huevos que habrán en toda la reserva este año. Necesitamos un registro porque, además de que debemos evitar que exista una superpoblación de dragones, la Confederación Internacional de Magos nos ha mandado una advertencia.

—Entiendo la importancia de este trabajo, pero ¿qué papel juego yo en todo esto? —deseó saber Harry. Tantas explicaciones comenzaban a confundirlo.

—Potter, irás con la señorita Edgecombe durante dos o tres meses a Rumania. Tu misión es protegerla.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó. Por la expresión de Marietta, Harry supo de inmediato que a ella tampoco le agradaba esa decisión—. ¿No sería mejor que la protegiera un dragonolista…?

—Ellos la guiarán, tú la protegerás. Eso es todo, Potter, no quiero más quejas.

—No estoy especialmente entusiasmada por pasar unos meses contigo, Potter —dijo Marietta, cruzándose de brazos cual niña pequeña. Aquel simple gesto pareció gritarle que convivir con ella resultaría mucho más difícil que enfrentar a todos los dragones de la reserva en Rumania.

Gracias, Hermione, muchas gracias.

.

* * *

.

—¡Harry, lo siento!

Era la tercera vez que Hermione pronunciaba esas palabras. Harry, no obstante, seguía ignorándola mientras terminaba de ordenar su equipaje. Ron, divertido, se limitaba a escucharlos pelear. No lo estaba disfrutando, pero era gracioso ver a Harry comportándose de una manera tan infantil.

—Vamos, compañero —dijo el pelirrojo, luego de recibir una mirada severa de Hermione—. Estás en tu derecho de enojarte, pero estábamos preocupados. Y debo decirte que apoyo su idea. ¡Quizás esto es lo que necesitas! Un poco de adrenalina y respirar nuevos aires. Charlie prometió que no tendrías ningún día aburrido y lleno de papeleo. Todo eso es trabajo de Marietta.

—¡Ron! Harry no va a Rumania a vacacionar, tiene una misión que cumplir.

—Lo sé, pero ¿proteger a Marietta? ¿Por qué la escogiste a ella, Hermione? ¡Nos delató!

—Eso fue hace muchos años y es excelente en su trabajo.

Ron estaba por replicar, pero un hechizo se lo impidió. Harry había encogido su equipaje lo suficiente para poder transportarlo con facilidad hasta la Central de Trasladores. ¿Así se reducía su vida? ¿A dos simples maletas? Era triste que pudiera irse de ese lugar con tanta facilidad. Como si no hubiera que nada que quisiera detenerlo. Sí, estaban Hermione, Ron, el resto de sus amigos y los Weasley, pero cada uno tenía su propia vida y, de alguna manera, Harry no pertenecía totalmente a alguna.

—Dos meses en Rumania… quizá puedan llegar a ser hasta tres, si los nidos superan la cantidad que se cree que hay —pronunció en voz alta su misión por primera vez desde que la había escuchado, tratando de asimilar la idea. Hermione se acercó y tocó su hombro.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañemos a la Central de Trasladores, Harry?

—Está bien —aseveró, sonriéndole a su amiga. Ambos sabían que, muy en el fondo, en realidad no podían enojarse el uno con el otro—. Tengo que acostumbrarme a la compañía de Marietta, después de todo, ¿no? —Luego, tras una mirada a su alrededor, Harry añadió—: Cuiden de _Grimmauld Place,_ por favor.

A pesar de que Harry tardó veinte minutos caminando en llegar desde _Grimmauld Place_ a la Central de Trasladores Internacionales, Marietta aún no se encontraba allí. Harry aprovechó ese momento a solas para abrir el libro que Hermione le había dado sobre la incubación y las madres dragones. Como si en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry no hubiera aprendido lo suficiente.

—Potter. ¡Potter!

Harry levantó su rostro, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Marietta parada frente a él. Tenía un bolso amplio colgando de su hombro izquierdo y su largo cabello claro estaba atado en una desordenada coleta. Estaba muy maquillada, quizás escondiendo las cicatrices de su rostro. Fuera de eso, su expresión parecía estar menos irritada que la última vez. Quizá finalmente se había resignado a su compañía.

—Edgecombe…

—Dime Marietta —dijo fastidiada—. Vamos a pasar casi tres meses juntos. Podemos hacer eso, al menos.

Harry asintió, animándola a llamarle por su nombre también. Esa mañana, Marietta parecía distinta; arrogante todavía, pero más propensa a relacionarse. Si ella podía hacer un esfuerzo, pese a que Harry no era su persona favorita, entonces él también podría hacerlo.

—¿Cuál será nuestro traslador? ¿Pararemos en algún lugar antes de llegar a Rumania? —preguntó Harry, luego de ponerse de pie y seguir a Marietta por un amplio pasillo en el que circulaban todo tipo de personas.

—La Oficina de Trasladores nos asignó uno especial —contestó, mirando de vez en cuando hacia el pequeño trozo de pergamino que tenía en su mano—. Hará que aparezcamos directamente dentro de la reserva. —Antes de que Harry pudiera expresar sus dudas con respecto a ese plan, Marietta se detuvo frente a una pequeña columna, donde un hombre agitó su mano, señalando una vieja y rota tetera.

—¿Señorita Edgecombe y señor Potter? —Al ver que ambos asentían, el hombre continuó—: Puede que su viaje sea un poco más inestable que otros, debido no solo a la distancia, sino a los hechizos que rodean y protegen la reserva en Rumania. Por favor, no se alteren ni suelten el traslador en ningún momento. En la reserva, cerca del sitio a donde llegarán, está un cuidador esperándolos. ¿Están listos? ¿Llevan todo?

De soslayo, Harry miró a Marietta. Realmente parecía muy decidida a hacer su trabajo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó ella cuando sus dedos rodearon el traslador. Harry la imitó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Tengo curiosidad. ¿Sigues manteniendo contacto con Cho? —Marietta sonrió de lado al escuchar ese nombre. Enfrente, el hombre les anunció que faltaba un minuto para que su traslador funcionara.

—Ella está saliendo con un muggle ahora mismo.

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar aquella oración, el traslador se activó. Marietta y Harry se vieron sumergidos en unos movimientos tan espantosos y difíciles, que tuvieron que sujetarse el uno contra el otro para que ninguno cayera al vacío y aterrizara al otro lado del planeta. En el momento en el que Harry fue arrojado violentamente hacia el suelo lleno de plantas, supo de inmediato que ya no estaba en Londres y que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a ver una ciudad.

—¿Marietta? ¿Estás bien…? —Harry se trató de incorporar, maldiciendo a todo traslador creado por el Ministerio. Se tocó la frente y realmente esperaba no haberse roto algo cuando un gruñido lo paralizó. Tratando de moverse lo menos posible, buscó a tientas sus gafas y las encontró destrozadas debajo de una planta. Al colocárselas, giró su rostro buscando lo que fuera que hubiera emitido tal sonido y que, realmente esperaba, no se tratara de lo que él estaba imaginando.

 _Harry realmente detestaba tener razón._

Tendida a pocos metros de donde él había caído, Marietta estaba inconsciente, probablemente como resultado de la caída. Sin embargo, ese no era el principal problema que tenían: más allá, a través de sus gafas rotas, Harry podía distinguir un nido con tres huevos y, vigilándolo desde el cielo, una enorme dragona que parecía dispuesta a calcinar a cualquiera que intentara acercarse a sus crías.

Al sujetar su varita, el auror consideró todas sus posibilidades. Si se acercaba muy rápido a Marietta, correría el riesgo de alterar los nervios de la futura madre. Si la atraía hacia él, sería más fácil, pero ¿hacia dónde irían? La reserva era demasiado grande y podrían de perderse y, sobre todo, encontrarse con más dragones esperando por comida. Sin embargo, simplemente no podían quedarse allí.

—Tendré que…

—¡Harry! —El aludido levantó la mirada y una fuerte dosis de alivio recorrió su cuerpo cuando divisó a Charlie Weasley, parado en una colina cercana. El pelirrojo levantó un objeto que Harry no alcanzó a distinguir, pero que enseguida adquirió sentido cuando gritó—: ¡Acércate a Marietta! ¡El traslador los llevará al campamento! ¡Yo la distraeré!

Harry asintió y le dio un vistazo a la dragona que descendía ahora desde el cielo hacia ellos, lanzando gruñidos enardecidos. Por fin habían conseguido llamar su atención. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo que perder. Corrió hacia Marietta y en cuanto alcanzó a sujetarla, Charlie le lanzó el traslador. Lo único que Harry logró a ver antes de desaparecer, fue a Charlie lanzándole un rayo de luz que golpeó a la dragona, pero que solo pareció enfurecerla aún más…

Al abrir los ojos, el panorama había cambiado. Se encontró cayendo, con Marietta entre sus brazos, en un campamento lleno de hombres y mujeres que enseguida se acercaron para ver cómo estaban al verlos aparecer tan imprevistamente. A lo lejos, se escuchaban rugidos y sus ecos, y Harry contó mentalmente los segundos antes de escuchar el sonido de una aparición. Sintió que volvía a respirar cuando, a través de un grupo de mujeres que le habían arrebatado a Marietta de sus brazos, descubrió a Charlie acercándose sonriente a su lado. Demasiado sonriente para su gusto.

—¡Vaya entrada! —dijo Charlie, dándole un golpe amistoso en su brazo. Enseguida, dirigiéndose a los otros, ordenó—: ¡Ey, alguien que vaya a la zona oeste, tenemos a una galés verde enfadada!

—No es gracioso, Charlie —dijo, volviendo a recuperar sus sentidos—. Debo ir con Marietta.

—Tranquilo, ella estará bien. ¿Sabes cuántas heridas atendemos aquí? Un simple golpe no es nada. Cuando los vi caer me di cuenta de que…

—¡WEASLEY!

Harry se sobresaltó cuando escuchó ese grito que interrumpió la frase del otro. Charlie, no obstante, únicamente se limitó a entornar los ojos y sonreír. Sujetó por los hombros a Harry y lo colocó detrás de él, para cubrirlo con su cuerpo e impedir que lo vieran. Entonces, miró en dirección hacia el cielo, siendo imitado por Potter, ya que a su alrededor no había nadie que se dirigiera a ellos.

Lo que Harry vio en ese momento, fue algo jamás en su vida pudo olvidar.

Descendiendo del cielo y montado en un joven thestral, un hombre rubio se dirigía hacia ellos. Harry tardó unos minutos en comprender que aquel hombre era Draco Malfoy. De hecho, cuando logró asociar la última imagen que tenía de él con la que ahora presenciaba, Draco ya había llegado al suelo y empezaba a descender del caballo alado.

Draco vestía como la mayoría de los dragonolistas de ahí; con botas largas, pantalones negros ajustados a sus piernas, una playera gris sin mangas y cubierto por una capa color azul oscuro. Sus facciones parecían más frías y maduras, y se había dejado crecer el cabello tan largo que ahora podía sujetárselo con una cinta, pero no de la pulcra manera en la que Lucius solía hacerlo; ese Draco era mucho más… _salvaje._ Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse qué es lo que hubiera dicho su padre con respecto a ello.

—¡Weasley! —volvió a gritar Draco, verdaderamente enojado, acercándose, pero ignorando a Harry porque el cuerpo de Charlie lo cubría en la distancia—. ¡¿Quién fue el imbécil que provocó un destello de magia en mi reserva?! ¡Está alterando a todas las dragonas de la zona oeste! ¡En cuanto encuentre al idiota que puso a dos Colacuernos a pelear, lo arrojaré para que sea su cena!

—Draco, yo tengo a tu idiota —dijo Charlie riendo, haciéndose a un lado para mostrar a Harry—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tendríamos trabajadores del Ministerio por aquí para el conteo de nidos? Aquí tienes a Harry Potter.

—Hola, Malfoy —murmuró Harry, sonriendo tensamente, aunque no sabía por qué.

Draco no respondió, pero si las miradas mataran, Harry sabía ya estaría en el fondo de una horrible tumba de Rumania. O quizá, siendo devorado por dragones.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Hola! Hace bastante tiempo que no me sentía tan nerviosa presentando un fic en este fandom. xDDD Bueno, ¿qué les puedo decir? Este fic comencé a publicarlo para La Gala del Dragón 2015, y pues... mejor se los digo ahora, antes de que alguien me cuelgue por ahí por no avisar; quizá no ahora, pero conforme avance la historia esto tendrá un trío... creo que es bastante obvio quiénes serán los involucrados, ¿verdad? LOL! Así que si alguien le resulta incómodo, no soportan que algo así pase con su OTP, ¡aún pueden escapar! :3 Si sienten curiosidad, gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura de diez capítulos, y más gracias si les nace un review para esta historia.

Quiero mostrar mi amplio agradecimiento a **Haydée,** cuyo comentario en facebook me animó a publicar por aquí esta historia. Cariño, si algún día te animas a estar por aquí, espero que disfrutes la historia.

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Os quiero! :D**


	2. Paseos en la reserva

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo fanfiction por simple placer, de tal modo que este fic no tiene fines de lucro. Simple y puro pasatiempo.**

 _Este fic fue creado para "La Gala del Dragón 2015" del foro_ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

Título: Encuéntrame en Rumania.

Capítulos: 2/10

Personajes: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley.

 **Advertencias:** Slash/Lemon/EWE/Trío. Este fic narra una relación homosexual que, conforme la trama avance se centrará en tres personas. Hay malas palabras, poca coherencia, ignoración monumental del epílogo, y cosas varias que podrían resultar incómodas para algunas personas. Si eres parte de ella... ¡huye! Sino, bienvenido seas. Dicho está. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

* * *

 **Encuéntrame en Rumania**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Paseos en la reserva**

 _«Cada dos mil segundos me invades, me carcomes;_

 _muerdo un poco de aire y calmo mis ansias con tus imágenes._

 _Me dueles desde tan lejos que cuando llegas es un dolor viejo,_

 _apenas huele a ti y ya en mis ojos se grita lo que no tengo…»_

 _—_ _Edel Juárez._

A lo largo de su vida, Draco enfrentó situaciones que no cualquiera hubiera sido capaz de soportar; se había cruzado con personas que marcaron su existencia, y había escapado de un pasado que a veces, no siempre, dolía. Sin embargo, luego de cuatro increíbles años viviendo en Rumania, desarrolló la infantil creencia de que, finalmente, todo había quedado atrás.

Por eso, cuando Charlie se hizo a un lado para mostrarle que Harry Potter estaba en la reserva, lo único que Draco consiguió pensar fue que Merlín, Dios, o quien sea que creara situaciones como esas, tenía un sentido del humor bastante peculiar. Instantáneamente, el mal humor que tenía a causa del estallido de magia que había alterado a los dragones, se transformó en una profunda irritación contra Potter. El imbécil estaba de pie, mirándolo mientras intentaba fingir que le daba gusto verlo cuando, de hecho, era obvio que quería tomar un traslador lo más pronto posible para salir corriendo de allí.

Weasley, por su parte, sonreía. Draco conocía esa expresión lo suficiente para saber que algo estaba ocurriendo en la mente del pelirrojo. Sea lo que fuere, ya lo averiguaría después y encontraría la manera de derrumbar sus planes. Si Potter iba a estar en la reserva durante unos meses, seguramente Weasley intentaría enseñarle a hacerse amigo hasta de las piedras.

—Espero que el Ministerio este año cumpla su parte —dijo Draco con un tono de voz amenazante. Harry frunció el ceño, como si no entendiera a qué se refería, por lo que el rubio entornó los ojos y estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario sobre la lentitud de un Gryffindor, cuando Charlie añadió:

—Hace un año, durante el conteo de huevos hubieron varios accidentes. —Harry lo miró y, de pronto, su rostro se transformó. Se mostró serio y Draco casi creyó que se veía como un verdadero auror—. Muchos nidos quedaron destrozados y, por supuesto, los dragones se alteraron. Tuvimos peleas y dragones lastimados a causa de ello. Algunas dragonas querían quitarles sus crías a otras… no fue agradable.

—No… no decía nada de eso en el reporte que leí —dijo Harry, mirándolos a ambos mientras palidecía. Draco bufó exasperado mientras colocaba su mano en el lomo del thestral, que se había acercado a su lado.

—Por supuesto que no decía eso. Ellos fueron los idiotas que hicieron un caos en la reserva. ¡No iban a asumir su parte de la responsabilidad! No sé por qué permitieron una nueva entrada de sus trabajadores este año.

—Porque el Ministerio financia la reserva —añadió Charlie, riendo—. Sin su dinero, nosotros no podríamos estar aquí. Son un mal necesario.

—Pero veo que volvieron a equivocarse —exclamó, lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa a Harry, quien solo pudo suspirar cansado.

—Ni siquiera he estado una hora aquí. ¿De qué me culpas?

—¡¿Acaso no es obvio, idiota?! ¡Cuando llegaste, causaste una explosión mágica! Las dragonas, especialmente en esta época son muy sensibles a ello. ¿Cómo crees que están ahora mismo? ¡Si uno de los dragonolistas…!

—En realidad, fue nuestra culpa —interrumpió Charlie. Draco le lanzó una mirada indignada que parecía decirle que se vengaría por eso—. La zona donde los esperaba recibir con el traslador tenía un nido que no habíamos visto. Cuando ellos llegaron, antes de aterrizar, la dragona que cuidaba su nido intentó… _comerlos_.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo Harry. Él solo recordaba la fuerza con la que había sido arrojado al suelo.

—Sí, lo lamento. —Charlie se rascó uno de sus brazos musculosos y se encogió de hombros—. Pero están vivos. No sé cómo le hubiéramos informado al Ministerio que los dragones los habían matado nada más al llegar aquí.

—A mí se me ocurren muchas maneras… —siseó Draco. El pelirrojo, ignorando su comentario, miró a Harry divertido.

—Ahora, Harry, tengo que mostrarte la cabaña donde se quedarán tú y Marietta. Generalmente hay una por cada miembro presente, pero estamos un poco limitados de espacio este año. No te preocupes, cada uno tendrá su propia habitación, aunque espero que no te moleste vivir con ella tanto tiempo.

—Eh… no hay problema —dijo Harry. A decir verdad, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en cómo sería su vida en Rumania.

—¿Nos acompañas, Draco? —preguntó Charlie. Para los tres, fue obvio que se trataba de una broma, porque Malfoy entornó sus ojos y tras darle unas palmaditas al thestral, ambos empezaron a caminar en la dirección contraria.

—De verdad sigue odiándome —dijo Harry, sin poder evitarlo. Charlie resopló y lo invitó a seguirlo. El área del campamento era bastante grande, aunque comparado con el tamaño de la reserva, no era más que un diminuto punto en el mapa.

—Creo que sabes tan bien como yo que Draco no es una mala persona. Solo tiene una personalidad difícil. Cuando aprendes a escarbar en sus capas, descubres algo distinto a lo que aparenta.

—Es curioso que seas precisamente tú quien diga eso —dijo Harry, mientras miraba alrededor. Le encantaba la vida campestre del lugar; le hacía recordar a Hogwarts y sus tranquilos terrenos donde podían pasear. No iba a extrañar al ruidoso Londres en ese sentido—. Malfoy decía odiar a los Weasley.

Charlie no dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a extender su sonrisa, como si el comentario de Harry le hubiera recordado un momento en particular. Potter estaba a punto de preguntarle qué ocurría, pero en ese momento, el pelirrojo se detuvo frente a una cabaña.

—Aquí vivirán.

Harry miró la cabaña. Era de madera y tenía dos pisos. Aunque su fachada daba la impresión de que nadie la había utilizado durante mucho tiempo, cuando Charlie abrió la puerta, Potter descubrió un interior cálido y acogedor. Si los habitantes de la reserva se habían esforzado para que la cabaña quedara presentable, lo lograron con mucho éxito. Por un momento, Harry pensó que con gusto se quedaría ahí para siempre, siendo parte de la decoración del lugar.

—Marietta debe estar en su habitación, arriba —indicó Charlie—. No tenemos enfermería, así que cuando es necesario un sanador, siempre se atiende en las cabañas. También tienen sus propias alacenas para que cocinen lo que quieran. Estas se abastecen cada mes, de acuerdo a lo que se envía de los pueblos aledaños. Aunque, si así lo quieren y se desean arriesgar, en las montañas hay muchas cosas que pueden comer…

—Parecen cuidar mucho su privacidad —comentó Harry, admirado. Charlie rio entre dientes y asintió.

—Lo hacemos. Vivimos aislados con las mismas personas durante años y años. A veces, no queremos vernos a la cara en meses. Somos… ¿cómo dice Alice? _Agorafóbicos_. —Suspiró—. En fin, ¿necesitas algo más? —preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos. Por primera vez desde que habían llegado, Harry se fijó realmente en Charlie (sus ojos eran muy azules) y no pudo evitar responderle a su sonrisa contagiosa. De verdad que era un tipo atractivo y no solo físicamente: Charlie tenía una personalidad bastante agradable.

—Creo que podré arreglármelas —dijo, un poco nervioso. Se preguntó si todos los dragonolistas (Malfoy incluido), eran así de sexys.

—De cualquier manera, si necesitas algo, Draco y yo estamos a tres cabañas de aquí. Es la que tiene un símbolo de una serpiente en la puerta principal.

—Eh, sí, gracias… —Tras un instante de silencio, en el que Charlie comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, Harry añadió—: ¿Tú y Malfoy también comparten cabaña?

Pero Charlie, una vez más, no respondió.

Al quedar solo, Harry miró por las escaleras. Lo único que quería hacer era recostarse y dormir, luego de una llegada tan agitada y emocionalmente cansada, pero necesitaba ver cómo estaba Marietta. Subió lentamente, escalón por escalón. La parte superior de la cabaña era igual de ordenada y limpia que la inferior, y era obvio que alguien con buen gusto la había decorado. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y decidió ir a la derecha, tocando la primera puerta que encontró. Como no recibió respuesta, Harry se animó a abrir la puerta y asomarse. Encontró a Marietta profundamente dormida en la cama. Su piel había recuperado un poco de color y alguien le había puesto una venda alrededor del brazo izquierdo. No parecía tener heridas de gravedad, así que Potter se relajó.

Durante las siguientes horas, Harry se dedicó a desempacar, acomodarse en su habitación, bañarse y preparar algo de comer para ambos. Supuso que eso sería parte de su rutina de ahora en adelante. Cuando Marietta apareció en la cocina, cerca del anochecer, Harry ya había investigado las actividades del día siguiente y continuaba leyendo el libro de las costumbres de los dragones. Al divisarla, Potter le sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se sentara también.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó.

—Aún siento como si me hubiera caído de la Torre de Astronomía —contestó Marietta—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Es nuestra cabaña en la reserva. Una caída inesperada, pero salimos vivos. —Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a calentar la comida, esperando que Marietta no fuera demasiado exigente. Sí, cocinaba bien, pero realmente no acostumbraba hacerlo más que para sí mismo y, muy de vez en cuando, para Hermione y Ron—. Algunos de los cuidadores me dijeron que mañana irán a hacer un recorrido básico hacia la zona este… no pretenden que contabilices los nidos, sino para familiarizarte con la zona y aprendas a andar… claro, si crees que puedas hacerlo. No debes forzarte. Las dragonas y sus huevos no irán a ninguna parte.

Para su sorpresa, Marietta asintió y le agradeció al tomar el plato que Harry le ofrecía. Además, pese a las protestas del moreno, ella terminó lavando los platos, argumentando que su caída no había sido tan grave. « _Si no puedo resistir algo tan pequeño como esto, aunque me proteja todo un escuadrón de aurores, no seré capaz de sobrevivir aquí_.» Y aunque su lógica era aplastante, Harry esperaba que aquello no lo obligara a enfrentar a otro dragón. Por pura suerte había sobrevivido a los ataques anteriores.

—¿Estás segura de que no me quieres acompañar? —preguntó Harry algún rato después. Marietta lo miró y alzó una ceja porque no podía creer que de verdad aquel sujeto tenía planeado caminar por la zona del campamento a mitad de la noche. No es como si en ese lugar hubiera algún sitio al cual acudir o en donde pasar el tiempo. Sencillamente no había… nada.

—Tengo muchas semanas para conocer el lugar —respondió más secamente de lo que pretendía. Para suavizar su frase, ella añadió—: Gracias por la invitación.

Pero Harry no se ofendió por sus palabras porque, en realidad, no les había prestado demasiada atención. La noche siempre había tenido su punto reconfortante para él; la oscuridad era algo a lo que no le tenía miedo, porque sabía que podía enfrentarse a todo lo que se ocultaba detrás de ella. O, cuanto menos, así había sido durante la mayor parte de su vida.

Tal y como Marietta había pronosticado, Harry se encontró caminando por un campamento iluminado únicamente por la escasa luz de la luna. Pocas cabañas parecían tener aún actividad y el sonido que rompía el silencio, era el lejano rugido de los dragones. Aun así, y pese a la soledad que parecía rodearlo cada vez más, Harry continuó caminando. En el momento en el que llegó al límite de las cabañas, pensó en regresar y encerrarse en su habitación; no obstante, algo lo detuvo.

Al principio era una sombra conocida bajo un árbol, a varios metros de distancia. Harry reunió su atención dispersa y, gracias a una nube que en ese momento se alejó de la luna, reconoció a Charlie. Su manera de pararse, la confianza con la que lo hacía, sabiéndose fuerte pero sin caer en la arrogancia, era inconfundible. Harry miró alrededor, preguntándose qué estaba esperando. La respuesta llegó pocos minutos después, cuando escuchó varios pisadas. Charlie se incorporó del tronco donde estaba apoyado y caminó en dirección al cercano bosque. Por curiosidad, Harry miró también y descubrió a Draco Malfoy, acompañado por el mismo thestral de unas horas antes, saliendo de entre los árboles. Draco notó de inmediato la presencia del pelirrojo, porque negó con la cabeza mientras articulaba unas palabras que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar. Charlie, respondiéndole, asintió y palmeó el lomo del caballo, aunque Potter no estaba seguro si le estaba ofreciendo consuelo al thestral o a Draco. Minutos después, aún sin percatarse de su presencia, ellos desaparecieron rumbo al enorme establo que estaba más allá.

Harry arrastró sus pies en el suelo mientras mordía su labio inferior. Sabía que tenía que irse. No estaba bien espiar a otros, ¿verdad? Pero… demonios, todo el mundo sabía que cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy, su curiosidad no tenía límites. Aun así, tuvo la decencia de sentirse culpable mientras daba unos pasos inseguros. Estaba dando un paseo nocturno, ¿cierto? No era su culpa si mientras caminaba, le daba un vistazo al establo. Él simplemente estaba explorando la reserva.

¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

Muchas gracias.

Gracias a su maravilloso autoconvencimiento, los pasos de Harry fueron más decididos, aunque igual de silenciosos. Al llegar al establo, y gracias a una ventana que no tenía cortinas ni cristales, pudo ver a Malfoy extendiendo su mano hacia el thestral. Le estaba dando pedazos de carne fresca, porque cuando el caballo la comió, en su piel quedaron algunos rastros de sangre. Entonces, Draco sonrió y acarició el hocico del animal.

Harry contuvo el aliento. Draco se veía dolorosamente atractivo. La ligera curva de sus labios llenos, su pálida piel alumbrada por la luz de la luna, sus ojos grises brillando, sus brazos ligeramente musculosos, su largo y atado cabello platinado cayendo por su costado izquierdo y, sobre todo, esa expresión de tranquilidad. No obstante, aquella escena que Harry hubiera mirado por años sin aburrirse nunca de ella, fue interrumpida cuando Charlie apareció detrás de Draco, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos. Malfoy murmuró algo y el pelirrojo contestó en su oído mientras le lamía el lóbulo, logrando que Draco se ruborizara sutilmente.

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás. Ahora sí que estaba mirando algo que no debía. Dio otro paso atrás. Tenía que irse, era algo privado. El tercer paso debió ocasionar algún ruido, porque los dos obvios amantes se detuvieron, mas antes de que pudieran descubrir de qué se trataba, el entrenamiento como auror llegó rápidamente hasta Harry en forma de un encantamiento _Desilusionador_.

 _Soy un enfermo voyeur_ , pensó Harry, ligeramente aterrado al darse cuenta de que ahora no podía ser visto si espiaba… un poquito. Y no es como si a Harry le atormentara una pareja homosexual. ¡Él era gay, por Merlín! Era simple curiosidad. Como cuando ves una porno. O algo así.

Sin embargo, todas sus falsas tribulaciones empezaron a desvanecerse al escuchar un suave gemido que terminó en su entrepierna. Tembloroso, y no precisamente por el miedo, Harry se acercó a la ventana y tras mirar a través de ella, supo que a partir de ese momento, esa se volvería su escena favorita para recrear en su mente en una noche solitaria: Charlie, de alguna manera, había tirado la capa del rubio, extendiéndola por el suelo; el resto de la vestimenta de Draco estaba esparcida por todos lados, aunque mantenía aún su pantalón imposiblemente apretado. El rubio estaba dándole la espalda a Harry, así que este pudo apreciar la manera en la que Charlie, ocupado besándolo, hundía sus dedos en la cabellera de Draco, quitando la cinta que la ataba y dejando que cayera cual cascada plateada por su espalda. Luego de juguetear un rato con sus labios y cabello, las manos de Charlie bajaron hasta el trasero del otro, apretándolo deliciosamente, o al menos así consideró Harry que debía sentirse, porque el gemido que provocó fue bastante necesitado.

Charlie se separó y, haciendo uso de su fuerza, levantó a Draco, quien inmediatamente rodeó aquel cuerpo con sus piernas y empezó a frotarse contra el dorso de una manera bastante voluptuosa. Durante unos minutos, ese fue su placer: acariciarse, besarse y excitarse. Harry no culpó a Charlie de no resistir más tiempo aquella invitación tan sensual al placer, porque el pelirrojo acostó a Draco sobre su capa. Desde el punto de vista de Harry, aquella era la mejor vista. Podía ver la cabeza, el rostro del rubio y sus expresiones mientras Charlie lo hacía suyo. Potter mordió sus labios para reprimir un jadeo cuando Charlie le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior a Draco, revelando su hermoso miembro erecto y mojado. Entonces, para tortura del rubio y placer de Potter, Charlie lamió la erección con suaves lengüetazos. Draco dejó caer su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, mostrándole indirectamente a Harry una expresión de puro placer.

Harry no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a tocarse por encima del pantalón. Quizá fue cuando Charlie se quitó la ropa, quedándose únicamente con las protecciones para manos, mientras se masturbaba frente a Draco y él, en un espectáculo descaradamente viril. Sea como fuere, Harry simplemente no podía evitarlo. ¿Quién, por Merlín, no se tocaría mientras presenciaba una escena como esa? No entendía cómo Charlie y Draco habían llegado a estar a juntos, pero lo cierto era que se trataba de dos amantes increíblemente eróticos y armoniosos.

Los gemidos de Draco se volvieron entrecortados y fuertes cuando Charlie separó sus dos piernas y hundió su rostro en su trasero. Harry nunca había permitido algo así, no porque le desagradara, sino porque nadie había desarrollado tanta confianza con él como para permitir algo tan íntimo. Draco, por su parte, no parecía tener problemas con respecto a eso sino que, al contrario, su expresión se distorsionaba por el placer y se mecía con suavidad, incitando a Charlie a profundizar su lengua mientras se tocaba, se recorría el cuerpo con las manos, se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones.

Harry se desabrochó el pantalón sin poder resistir aquella tortura más. Quería gritarle a Charlie que se dejara de juegos, que por amor a todo, penetrara de una maldita vez a Draco. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que ambos lo necesitaban? Draco quería ser follado y Harry anhelaba que lo hiciera, que lo llevara al orgasmo. Cuando por fin se apiado de sus almas y Draco jadeó satisfecho, asintiendo a algo que le decía mientras Charlie se mecía con sensualidad sobre él. Harry deslizó su mano rápidamente, ahogando sus gemidos al morderse los labios.

 _Un poco, solo falta un poco más…_

Potter tuvo que contener el gemido que quería acompañar al de Draco cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo en una explosión tan intensa que, durante un momento, Harry creyó que se desmayaría. No podía soportar permanecer de pie con su orgasmo recorriendo sus venas mientras sus ojos se bebían la expresión de éxtasis de Draco y Charlie. Afortunadamente, nada pasó, pero, en medio de jadeos y palpitaciones en su mano, Harry descubrió que la relación de Charlie y Draco no era un simple acuerdo sexual. La forma en la que se miraban, se acariciaban, sonreían y besaban, mientras sus cuerpos se recuperaban, era el más evidente indicio de que, de alguna manera, habían encontrado la forma de amarse.

Y Harry, en esa preciosa noche, se encontró envidiándolos, pero al mismo tiempo, deseándolos de verdad.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de una historia que he disfrutado un montón escribir nwn. Harry, eres un mirón. xD Ya, en serio. Admito que tenía muchas dudas cuando empecé a escribir la parte de Charlie y Draco, pero, para mi sorpresa, escribir de ellos ha resultado ser muy fluido y fácil. Sus personalidades compatibilizan y eso me alegra muchísimo, porque así puedo avanzar esta historia con más facilidad. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo nwn.

 **Murtilla;** ¡hola! :D Sin duda, cualquier cosa que donde estén involucrados ellos, hace que todo se vuelva más explosivo, considerando lo temperamentales que son los tres, juajuajua. ¡Espero que disfrutes del nuevo capítulo, un beso!

¡Muchas gracias a **Yessenia Sss, Nais24, Paulinafujoshi, xonyaa11, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Christine C, dragon de mala fe, AnataYume, seremoon, Kuroneko1490, SashaMorita** y a **Murtilla** por sus reviews!

 **¡Os quiero, chicos!**


	3. Un dragón y su guardián

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo fanfiction por simple placer, de tal modo que este fic no tiene fines de lucro. Simple y puro pasatiempo.**

 _Este fic fue creado para "La Gala del Dragón 2015" del foro_ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

Título: Encuéntrame en Rumania.

Capítulos: 2/10

Personajes: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley.

 **Advertencias:** Slash/Lemon/EWE/Trío. Este fic narra una relación homosexual que, conforme la trama avance se centrará en tres personas. Hay malas palabras, poca coherencia, ignoración monumental del epílogo, y cosas varias que podrían resultar incómodas para algunas personas. Si eres parte de ella... ¡huye! Sino, bienvenido seas. Dicho está. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

* * *

 **Encuéntrame en Rumania**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Un dragón y su guardián**

 _«Nosotros, que no fuimos sino extraños,_

 _dos errores que se cruzan,_

 _que se muerden en los labios._

 _Soledades que se juntan sin prever el daño._

 _Nosotros… nosotros empezamos por matarnos...»_

 _—Edel Juárez._

Draco despertó cuando el cielo de aquella tibia mañana comenzaba a aclararse. En un principio pensó en esconder su cabeza bajo la almohada y permanecer así hasta que volviera a anochecer, pero una vocecilla en su mente le recordó, casi con molestia, que tenía que guiar a Marietta y a Potter por la reserva. Mientras se incorporaba de la cama, maldijo por lo bajo. No podía creer que de verdad el Ministerio de Magia hubiera aislado en Rumania a su auror consentido; era como un chiste absurdo que había sido contado demasiadas veces. Sin embargo, era real y Draco lo terminó de entender cuando, al asomarse por la ventana, vio a Potter trotando por todo el campamento porque, por supuesto, solo a Potter podía ocurrírsele hacer entrenamiento físico a esas horas.

Entornó los ojos y salió de la habitación, agradeciendo mentalmente que Charlie hubiese hechizado el suelo de madera para mantenerlo tibio. Con su costumbre de caminar siempre descalzo, hacía mucho tiempo que se hubiera resfriado. Draco, bostezando, bajó por las escaleras y llegó hasta la cocina, donde encontró al pelirrojo mirando a través de la ventana mientras bebía una taza de té; al parecer, al igual que a él, le había llamado la atención ver a Harry corriendo.

—Buenos días —murmuró malhumorado. Las mañanas solían tener ese efecto en el humor del rubio. Charlie volteó y antes de responder, repasó la anatomía de Draco y sonrió.

—Bonito _sweater_ —susurró Charlie, bajando su taza y apoyándola en la mesa. Malfoy ni siquiera se molestó en mirarse; a propósito había tomado prestada la prenda favorita del otro para dormir y así, al despertar, pudiera disipar su mal humor de una manera satisfactoria. Si tenía que compartir tantas horas de su día con Potter, tenía que hacer algo para resistirlo.

—Fue lo primero que encontré anoche —comentó, fingiendo indiferencia mientras caminaba por la cocina en busca de las galletas de chocolate que Charlie preparaba tan bien—. La temperatura descendió.

—Me di cuenta. —El pelirrojo caminó unos pasos, sabiendo qué era lo que quería el otro. Abrió una alacena y alcanzó un frasco lleno de galletas, ofreciéndoselas e invadiendo su espacio personal. Draco sujetó a Charlie gracias a la hebilla en su pantalón y lo atrajo hacia él—. ¿Acaso deseas algo más que chocolate?

—Será una mañana muy ocupada —susurró, mordisqueando una galleta. Charlie, chico listo, entendió el mensaje y no dudó en sujetar los muslos de Draco para sentarlo sobre la mesa. Gimió extasiado al sentir sus dedos deslizarse por la tersa piel, descubriendo que, además de su _sweater_ , Draco no tenía nada más puesto.

—Siempre estás preparado para todo, ¿no es así?

Malfoy terminó de comer su galleta y asintió. Charlie, divertido, se sentó en una silla, justo enfrente del otro. Con calma separó sus rodillas mientras sus labios recogían las migas de la galleta que habían caído sobre sus piernas. Continuó besándolas al mismo tiempo que sus dedos levantaban ligeramente el _sweater_ , lo suficiente para que el pelirrojo pudiera ver el hermoso miembro semierecto de Draco.

—¿Te he dicho cuánto amo hacer esto por las mañanas? —preguntó Charlie, aunque sin esperar una respuesta. De cualquier manera, Draco no hubiera conseguido darla, porque el pelirrojo jugueteó con su prepucio y, tras deslizarlo lentamente, su lengua comenzó a tocar el glande que rezumaba humedad. Se alejó lo suficiente para mirar el rostro ruborizado del rubio por un momento, antes de inclinarse lamer los testículos, mientras sus dedos rozaban el perineo—. Sé un buen chico el día hoy, Draco —susurró Charlie, apresando con su mano libre la erección. Los lamentos que se escuchaban por la cocina, siempre eran lo suficientemente fuertes para ponerlo caliente—. Harry no quiere tener problemas contigo, ni con los dragones…

—¿Estás… _ah_ … defendiéndolo?

Charlie aumentó el movimiento de su mano, inclinándose para volver a succionar aquella dura y caliente erección. Apretó sus labios y cerró los ojos, respirando lentamente, para aceptar la mayor parte de Draco dentro de su garganta. El rubio gimoteó y se inclinó, sujetándolo por el cabello, abriendo más las piernas para empujarse dentro de él; balaceando sus caderas cada vez que Charlie apretaba su miembro entre sus labios.

—Weasley… —jadeó, temblando. Su amante debió notarlo, porque se alejó un poco, lo suficiente para poder recibir el esperma de Draco cuando este se derramó en su boca. Charlie se relamió sus labios hinchados y se levantó para besarlo, tragándose sus suaves gemidos. Realmente amaba eso; le encantaba escuchar a Draco sollozar del placer.

—Es un buen inicio para este día, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **ж**

Harry golpeó el suelo con sus botas, comprobando el terreno. No sabía quién de los dragonolistas sería su guía, pero por su salud mental, esperaba que no fueran Charlie o Malfoy, porque entonces no sabría cómo enfrentarlos sin desnudarlos con la mirada. Además, y no bastándole con lo que había presenciado, estaban esos inquietantes sueños. La última vez que había despertado así de cachondo tenía catorce años, por Merlín. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber espiado: lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era perder el control de su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando tenía que pasar tres meses en un lugar donde era importante mantener el equilibro.

Por eso, para bajar la calentura con la que había despertado esa mañana, había empezado a hacer ejercicio. Correr alrededor del campamento, cuando la temperatura del ambiente estaba tan fresca, le había ayudado a aclarar sus ideas y, sobre todo, a no pensar con la entrepierna. Para su fortuna, Marietta no conocía sus hábitos y no parecía interesada en regañarlo. En cierta manera, era liberador no tener a alguien que lo presionara para revelar sus pensamientos, sobre todo unos tan íntimos. Había cosas que, prefería, negar para siempre.

—Harry, ¿quieres dejar de mover tus pies? Estás poniéndome nerviosa.

El aludido miró a Marietta, quien en ese momento estaba atando su cabello. Era la primera vez que Harry la veía sin todo el maquillaje que solía cubrir sus cicatrices y, probablemente en ese lugar era mejor estar así, pero ella aún lucía incómoda. Como si esperara que, en cualquier momento, alguien hiciera un comentario desagradable respecto a ello.

—Lo lamento —exclamó, aunque Harry no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo con exactitud. Marietta se encogió de hombros y agitó su mano, restándole importancia. Fue en ese momento cuando, para mala suerte de Harry, Draco decidió aparecer acompañado de su thestral. Los miró (probablemente más a Harry que a Marietta) como si fueran una mala responsabilidad, una fastidiosa tarea que no quería cumplir, pero que de cualquier manera haría.

—Buenos días. —Aquella mañana, Draco lucía tan atractivo como siempre, pero sutil rubor que cubría su mejilla le hacía pensar a Harry que, hasta hacía poco tiempo, estaba más entretenido en otras actividades. Su largo cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta y despeinada, que le quedaba sorprendentemente bien. Harry intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su mente cuando Draco le lanzó un pequeño paquete perfectamente envuelto—. No lo pierdas, Potter. Lo necesitaremos más adelante.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Marietta, apretando sus manos entorno a un bolso que colgaba del lado derecho de su cuerpo; allí, supuso Harry, cargaba todo lo que necesitaba para hacer el conteo de los huevos.

—A la zona este —respondió Draco—. En general, todas las dragonas en esta época son muy agresivas, pero esa área es muy tranquila; casi no hay peleas ni ataques. Será mejor que comiencen a adaptarse en ese sitio, sobre todo porque no son terrenos en los que fácilmente puedes andar. —Luego, como si estuviera analizando sus propias palabras, añadió—: Estas son las reglas.

—¿Reglas? —repitió Harry, levantando sus cejas. No estaba seguro de que le gustaba cómo sonaba eso.

—REGLAS, Potter. Y no trates de romperlas, a menos de que quieras morir. Primero, les daré un traslador que solo ocuparan en un caso de emergencia. Si las cosas se vuelven demasiado peligrosas, los traerá de regreso al campamento. Segundo, no se acerquen a los dragones. Son peligrosos —advirtió, como si estuviera hablando con un par de niños con los que pronto daría un recorrido por un parque de diversiones. Antes de que Harry pudiera replicar, Draco le lanzó una mirada irritada—. Otros lo han intentado, Potter. Por eso estoy diciéndolo. Tercero, hagan lo que les ordene.

—Te está encantando esto, ¿verdad, Malfoy? —susurró Harry, divertido. El rubio ignoró su comentario y continuó:

—Y no molesten a Izar, por favor. Es tranquilo, pero se irrita con facilidad. Puede morder si está de mal humor.

—¿Izar? ¿A quién te refieres? —Marietta miró a todos lados, buscando a otra persona y llamando así la atención de sus acompañantes. Entonces, Draco entornó los ojos y resopló.

—Algunos, al parecer, fueron más afortunados en la guerra que otros.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Pero Draco no respondió. Se colocó a un lado del thestral, Izar, y se subió en él con una naturalidad que Harry solo pudo adjudicar a la experiencia. Era una imagen que, con facilidad, alguien podría pintar y conservarla como un bello recuerdo; Marietta, no obstante, palideció. Dio un paso hacia atrás, como si algo la hubiese sorprendido demasiado, y fue cuando Harry al fin las palabras del rubio: ella no podía ver a la criatura.

—Izar es un thestral, Marietta —aclaró Potter, al darse cuenta de que Draco, ocupado palmeando al caballo, no pretendía dar ninguna explicación—. Solo pueden verlos…

—Sé lo que son, Harry —dijo fastidiada, pero aún sin acercarse y recuperar su color—. ¿No se supone que esas criaturas atraen a la mala suerte y… la muerte?

—Eso es una estupidez. —Draco la miró enfadado mientras el caballo empezaba a mover sus alas—. Pero si eso es lo que crees, entonces cásate con maldita esa idea y encuentra la manera de seguirnos hasta los nidos. Hoy y cualquiera de las siguientes semanas.

—Marietta —intervino Harry, empujándola con suavidad hacia Izar. Cuando estuvo cerca, sujetó la mano de la mujer y la guio al hocico, para que de esa manera pudiera sentir su respiración. Ella se sobresaltó, pero no se movió—, te prometo que es criatura muy amable. No te hará daño.

Marietta aún no parecía convencida cuando se animó a subirse al thestral, así que se aferró a la cintura de Draco, ignorando la mueca que este hizo cuando la sintió. Harry se dijo a sí mismo que era mejor así, porque dudaba que su entrepierna se mantuviera dormida si sentía tan cerca el calor del rubio.

—¿Está bien que Izar nos lleve a los tres? —preguntó el auror, acariciando al thestral—. Son fuertes, pero…

—No me hagas tener otra conversación inútil en la cual solo perderemos mucho tiempo, Potter.

Harry prefirió darle silenciosamente la razón. Al montar al thestral, sintió cómo sus alas se extendían a medida que empezaba a correr; pronto, y para consternación de Marietta, se encontraban sobrevolando la zona del campamento. Malfoy miró a su alrededor y, al comprobar que no había más criaturas, le ordenó a Izar llevarlos a la zona este; el thestral debió comprender a la perfección a cuál lugar se refería, pues pronto lo único que Harry veía era hectáreas de árboles, algunos lagos y unas motitas que escupían fuego. Desde que era auror, no había tenido tiempo de montar una escoba, mucho menos de jugar quidditch, por lo que al sentir el viento golpeando sus mejillas, se dio cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos aquella maravillosa sensación. Marietta parecía incómoda, pero probablemente era por la criatura que no veía más que por volar. Draco, por su parte, parecía estar acostumbrado a ello, y aun así la pose relajada de sus hombros parecía decirle que continuaba disfrutándolo como si fuera la primera vez.

—Ayer, cuando entendí que estabas en esta reserva, te imaginé montando un dragón, no un thestral —gritó Harry, para hacerse escuchar a pesar del viento. Cuando Draco volteó ligeramente su rostro, creyó ver una diminuta sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

—Supongo que no puedes evitar decir tonterías, Potter. —El rubio miró hacia abajo y tocó a Izar, para indicarle que comenzara a descender—. Los dragones son criaturas orgullosas y muy peligrosas. No permiten que los monten. Estarías muerto antes de que pudieras siquiera tocarlos.

—Suena como si te estuvieras describiendo a ti mismo.

Draco tardó unos segundos en responder.

—No veo a Marietta muerta, a pesar de que me está clavando sus uñas.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, claramente avergonzada. Harry rio, pero su voz quedó silenciada cuando empezaron a volar en círculos sobre una zona montañosa.

—Esto es lo que tienen que aprender —comentó Draco, señalando hacia su derecha—. ¿Ven ese rastro de árboles torcidos? Es el sendero que un dragón crea hasta su nido. Cuando están entibiándolos, se ve una columna de humo blanca. Las dragonas jamás nos permitirán acercarnos por el cielo; son muy celosas con su territorio, especialmente en esta época del año, así que tendremos que caminar por la zona donde la maleza es más espesa. —En cuanto terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, Izar descendió, probablemente acostumbrado a ese tipo de viajes. Harry fue el primer en pisar el suelo, sintiendo de inmediato cómo la temperatura a su alrededor parecía aumentar unos cuantos grados. Draco, que ayudó a Marietta a bajar, apenas sintió este cambio.

—Debí traer ropa más ligera —musitó Marietta, aguardando por las instrucciones del rubio.

—Es mejor que estés así —afirmó, levantando su varita y realizando el encantamiento _Oriéntame_ —. Y no quieres escuchar la explicación a eso.

—Eres un pésimo guía turístico, Malfoy —gruñó Harry.

—Por aquí. —Ignorándolo, como empezaba a ser una costumbre a pesar de que llevaban menos de una hora juntos, Draco decidió caminar.

No había caminos precisos en la reserva y pronto se encontraron evitando plantas, ramas y raíces. De vez en cuando, Draco les indicaba qué no tocar, y en una ocasión empujó a Harry para evitar que este cayera entre las garras de una Tentácula Venenosa. Caminaron en silencio, sin conjurar algún hechizo que requiriera demasiada magia. Solo hasta ese momento, Harry entendía por qué Draco había estado tan enojado cuando habían llegado: la atmósfera estaba tan llena de poder y magia, que cualquier desbalance en ella podía ocasionar una catástrofe. No era de extrañar entonces que todos los dragonolistas en esa reserva tuvieran una condición física tan envidiable; seguramente, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, necesitaban arreglárselas más con sus habilidades naturales que con las mágicas.

Y eso, de alguna manera, cambiaba toda la opinión que Harry tenía sobre Draco Malfoy.

El rubio, en Hogwarts, siempre había presumido de su familia y las habilidades mágicas que poseían; no obstante, en Rumania, era casi como si hubiera renunciado a ella. Como si prefiriera estar la mayoría del tiempo sin su varita, algo que parecía confirmárselo el largo cuchillo que pendía de su cadera.

—Haremos una parada —anunció, empujando unas ramas y llevándolos a una despejada zona donde corría un pequeño arroyo de aguas tranquilas.

En el instante en el que Draco se inclinó para tomar agua del arroyo con la ayuda de sus manos, fue cuando Harry llegó a la conclusión de que ese hombre que estaba mirando, no era un Malfoy. Solo alguien extremadamente parecido a él. Es decir, ¿Draco Malfoy estando con un Weasley en Rumania, donde la vida era más muggle que mágica, si se obviaba a los dragones? ¿Draco bebiendo agua, sin una copa o con una extrema elegancia? Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, aquel gesto en Draco era distinto al de cualquier otra persona; Harry había bebido agua de esa manera y estaba seguro de que ni el más fuerte hechizo _Confundus_ lo haría lucir así. Era incómodo admitirlo, pero un movimiento que parecía vulgar en la mayoría de las personas, en Draco era… _hermoso_ ; sobre todo porque su cabello, aún atado, caía de lado y rozaba sus mejillas sonrojadas. Y llegado a ese punto, Harry tenía que aceptar que, al parecer, sí era el Malfoy que conocía, porque ni siquiera cien años viviendo el mundo muggle le arrancarían la fina educación ni la cuna de oro en la que había nacido.

—¿Potter?

Harry carraspeó y desvió la mirada, intentando fingir que los últimos minutos no había estado comiéndose a Draco Malfoy con la mirada. Nervioso, se agachó en la orilla del arroyo y miró su reflejo, sin escuchar la conversación que había surgido entre Marietta y Malfoy. Después de todo, él solo estaba allí para protegerla, no para saber cada detalle del conteo.

—Si seguimos como hasta ahora, no tendremos problemas para localizar el nido.

Efectivamente, así fue. Media hora después, y gracias a unos omniculares, Harry se encontró mirando, a una prudente distancia y por primera vez en su vida, la manera en la que una dragona cuidaba tranquilamente de su nido. La temperatura, a diferencia de un rato antes, era tibia y relajante. Cuando la dragona abría sus fauces, el fuego que emergía no era agresivo, sino suave, similar al de las chimeneas. Además, los brillantes huevos se movían sutilmente, esperando a salir.

Marietta, a su lado, no paraba de tomar notas, hacer apuntes, señalar detalles y razas. A veces le preguntaba a Draco y este le respondía adecuadamente. Sorprendido, Harry se dio cuenta de que ella había comenzado a dibujar al dragón para poder identificarlo. Era muy buena en eso, sobre todo al captar tantos detalles que pasaban desapercibidos para un ojo inexperto como el de él. Sin duda, al elegirla, Hermione había hecho la elección correcta.

Pero, eso dejaba a Harry con la duda… ¿Acaso Hermione sabía que Draco estaba en Rumania?

—Son criaturas majestuosas —musitó Draco, llamando así la atención de Potter, quien volteó a verlo. Él no lo miraba, pero Harry sí observó la manera en la que sonreía sinceramente, fascinado por los dragones, pese haberlos visto quizás más veces que la mayoría de personas en su vida.

Sí, definitivament,e ese Draco era alguien completamente extraño. Aun así, Harry sonrió y asintió.

—Lo son.

Y quizás Draco también sonrió.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Buenas noches! Ahondamos un poco más en el trabajo de nuestros chicos. De alguna manera tienen que convivir, juajuajaua. Me gusta cómo conviven ellos, jajaja xD. Son dulces. Aunque aún tenemos que ver cómo continuará la participación de Harry en esta historia. o.O ¡Gracias por la paciencia!

 **Shades;** jajajaja, se hace lo que se puede xD. ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Murtilla;** ¡muchísimas gracias! ¡Besos!

¡Muchas gracias a **Paulinafujoshi, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter,** **Shades** **, AnataYume, xonyaa11, seremoon, Murtilla, coptesita y pamela197721** por sus reviews!

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Os quiero!**


	4. La danza con la muerte

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo fanfiction por simple placer, de tal modo que este fic no tiene fines de lucro. Simple y puro pasatiempo.**

 _Este fic fue creado para "La Gala del Dragón 2015" del foro_ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

Título: Encuéntrame en Rumania.

Capítulos: 2/10

Personajes: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley.

 **Advertencias:** Slash/Lemon/EWE/Trío. Este fic narra una relación homosexual que, conforme la trama avance se centrará en tres personas. Hay malas palabras, poca coherencia, ignoración monumental del epílogo, y cosas varias que podrían resultar incómodas para algunas personas. Si eres parte de ella... ¡huye! Sino, bienvenido seas. Dicho está. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

* * *

 **Encuéntrame en Rumania**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 4**

 **La danza con la muerte**

« _Nunca supe esperar, nunca quise._

 _Yo amaba sin negociaciones previas;_

 _nunca aprendí a cuidarme._

 _Amo todas mis cicatrices._ »

—Edel Juárez

Los siguientes días en la reserva pasaron como un suave y tímido suspiro. Cada mañana, Harry se sorprendía de la facilidad con la que estaba adaptándose a las tierras altas de Rumania, donde todos los días escuchabas sobre dragones, heridas, contratiempos y bromas. Era difícil echar de menos al Ministerio, aunque Harry pensaba muy seguido en Londres a causa de Marietta y sus eternos reportes repartidos sobre la mesa. Su relación con ella, por cierto, había pasado de ser tensa a un trato distante, pero cordial. Mientras él no arruinara ni desordenara nada en sus hábitos diarios, ella podía ser una buena compañera, de esas que se metían en tu vida solamente cuando era necesario o estuvieras muy desesperado.

Harry trató de ser un buen compañero también. Sin darse cuenta, habían creado una rutina que incluía desayunos hechos por Marietta y cenas preparadas por él. A la hora de la comida, se fue volviendo una costumbre comer cerca de los sitios donde encontraban los nidos, por lo que en ese momento contaban con la ayuda de un dragonolista experto en el arte de sobrevivir. Harry, naturalmente, consideró que era una vida agradable y apacible en donde podría establecer su nueva zona de confort. Inclusive se había convencido a sí mismo de que lo que había presenciado con Charlie y Draco había sido un momento de morbosa curiosidad y que no tendría más trascendencia en su vida; estaba seguro de que si se esforzaba, podría llegar a ser como Marietta y aprender a no meterse en la vida de los demás. No era de su incumbencia cómo Malfoy había llegado a Rumania ni por qué terminó con Weasley, ¿cierto? Eso eran asuntos que no le concernían. Y como ya habían pasado cinco días adoptando esa filosofía de vida, entonces no sería tan difícil asumirla por el resto de su existencia, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

Harry, por supuesto, había olvidado (o fingía no darse cuenta) que su naturaleza básica difícilmente podía ser cambiada. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de ayudar a los demás; nunca había sido de esas personas que preferían mantenerse al margen. No sabía fingir indiferencia.

—¿Marietta?

Ella detestaba ser interrumpida cuando leía, Harry ya lo había aprendido. Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo, sobre todo porque necesitaba saber la hora en la que partirían ese día hacia los nidos. Marietta, no obstante, levantó la mirada en un acto que a Harry le pareció más por inercia que por real atención, pero aun así lo miró y murmuró:

—¿Vas a hacer ejercicio?

—Nop —dijo rápidamente, señalando con el pulgar hacia la chimenea—. Nos estamos quedando sin leña. Ya pregunté dónde puedo cortar algunos troncos. Al parecer hay una zona especial para ello y está a media hora de distancia de aquí, porque no podemos cortar cualquier tipo de árbol y…

Marietta, sin apartar su vista de Harry, levantó una ceja en un gesto que el otro entendió como una advertencia previa; las mañanas no eran muy buenas para hacerla extender su paciencia. El auror sonrió a modo de disculpa y rápidamente añadió:

—¿Iremos a los nidos durante el mediodía, como ayer?

—Hoy no iremos. Tienes la tarde libre, Harry, así que puedes regresar a la hora que desees. —Él se sorprendió, principalmente porque en ningún momento sentía que estuviera trabajando. En realidad, parecía más un turista que estaba conociendo todas las áreas de Rumania con la ayuda de muchos guías expertos.

—¿Por qué? Es decir, ¿ocurrió algo? ¿Puedo ayudar?

Marietta entornó los ojos, pero sonrió, sin poder creer la actitud tan solícita de Harry. Seguramente, si alguien le pidiera atender a los ancianos, él lo haría con mucho gusto.

—No te preocupes, es solo que hoy no hay ningún dragonolista disponible para que nos guíe. Al parecer, anoche hubo una pelea entre dos dragones hembra y un macho por el territorio, y casi todos están atendiendo ese asunto.

—Entiendo —dijo, asintiendo aunque aún parecía preocupado. Sin querer interrumpirla por más tiempo, Harry le sonrió mientras se despedía con un movimiento de su mano. Marietta solo exclamó un murmullo que para Potter fue suficiente; realmente, Marietta podía ser bastante recelosa de su espacio personal cuando se lo proponía.

Aun así, las palabras de Marietta adquirieron sentido cuando descubrió las pocas personas que había en la reserva esa mañana. Harry saludó a unos magos alemanes de los que se había hecho amigo dos días antes. Ellos le confirmaron, con su fuerte acento y unos detalles adicionales, lo que Marietta le había dicho: al parecer, hubo una batalla de territorios entre tres dragones, donde todos habían salido heridos luego de que, accidentalmente, un huevo había sido aplastado en la riña. Cuando fue el turno de Harry de informar sus actividades del día, uno de los magos le pidió recolectar una planta medicinal, cerca de la zona donde podían cortar leña.

—Tienes que caminar unos treinta metros por el sendero que hemos creado —dijo, entregándole un pergamino donde estaba dibujada la planta en particular—. Es un sembradío que hemos creado bajo condiciones especiales, porque no crece naturalmente aquí.

Al tener el día libre, Harry aceptó gustoso el poder ayudar, además de que tendría algo más que hacer para entretenerse y así no pensar demasiado. Después de unas instrucciones más, se encontró caminando, y gracias a un Oriéntame, que debía ser el encantamiento más útil para sobrevivir en la reserva, llegó al lugar que estaba buscando, sorprendiéndose cuando encontró varias hachas esparcidas en el suelo, cerca de algunos largos troncos que parecían tener poco tiempo de haber sido tirados.

Nunca antes Harry había cortado leña, pero supuso que no sería algo tan difícil. Hizo levitar uno de los troncos para separarlo del resto y tomó el hacha, intentando recordar alguna escena de esas viejas películas muggles, donde el leñador de barba vestía siempre una camisa roja de cuadros y un gorro de lana. Cerró los ojos, dejando caer toda su fuerza en el hacha para partir el tronco por la mitad, sintiendo de inmediato cómo la madera apenas y se inmutaba ante su toque.

De acuerdo, tal vez cortar leña no era tan fácil como parecía.

Tras un rato intentando comprender el arte de cortar troncos, Harry tenía que reconocer que era una persona bastante simple si se divertía tanto con una actividad como esa. Cuando juntó la suficiente leña para que la chimenea funcionara por una semana más, Potter buscó en sus bolsillos el pergamino doblado para poder recolectar la planta que le habían pedido. Encontró con relativa facilidad el sendero que le indicaron, por lo que dedujo que no tardaría en hallar el sembradío. Efectivamente, así fue.

Harry agradeció por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a las clases de Herbología donde había prestado atención, porque estuvo a punto de confundir una planta medicinal, sencilla y sin peligro alguno, con una mandrágora madura, que sin duda lo hubiera desmayado a causa de su llanto. Se arrodilló sobre la tierra, sintiendo el sol matutino entibiar todo su cuerpo; a lo lejos, se escuchaba el bramido de unos dragones. Si bien aquel sonido era tan común allí como el ulular de las lechuzas, Harry no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su columna; donde sea que estuviese ese dragón, sin duda alguna estaba enojado. Al preguntarse vagamente si esa era la criatura de la que había escuchado hablar en la mañana, Potter no se percató de que sus dudas se resolverían en cuestión de minutos.

Al principio, no comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. El rugido que había creído un eco lejano, se intensificó con tanta fuerza que, instintivamente, se cubrió los oídos con las manos al intentar protegerse y sentir temblar el suelo; luego, todo se sumergió en un sepulcral silencio que bajo ninguna circunstancia podría considerarse como un buen presagio. Antes de que Harry pudiera incorporarse, una manchas oscuras atravesaron el cielo con tanta rapidez que una persona inexperta los hubiera confundido con unas aves; Harry, en cambio, supo de inmediato que eran dos magos en escobas. Frunció el entrecejo y se levantó, guardando a tiempo las plantas que había recolectado, porque una inesperada ráfaga de viento sacudió los árboles, seguido de otro rugido, esta vez más cercano.

Fue como si su alma cayera a sus pies.

A lo lejos, un enorme dragón, de ojos púrpuras y puntas afiladas en el lomo, se acercaba volando mientras arrojaba llamas a sus lados, claramente con el deseo de matar a lo primero que se atravesara en su camino. Impresionado por la imagen, Harry tardó unos segundos en ver las motitas que giraban alrededor del dragón: eran domadores que volaban en escobas, todos arrojando hechizos para desviar su vuelo que, a cada segundo que transcurría, se acercaba más y más al campamento. Y si lo encontraba, aquello sería un total desastre de terribles proporciones. El puñetazo de aquella realidad tan peligrosa le devolvió a Harry los instintos que no desconocían las situaciones de vida y muerte.

 _Marietta_ , pensó de inmediato, _está sola en la cabaña._

Corrió hacia el campamento, suplicando que los dragonolistas pudieran desviar al dragón o detenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que las personas que estaban en el campamento tuvieran tiempo para desalojarlo. Estaba sin aliento cuando vio pasar otros magos y un thestral encima de él, mientras el hombre que lo montaba, que no era otro sino Draco, gritaba hacia todo el que pudiera escucharlo:

—¡No nos dará tiempo! ¡Oculten el campamento! ¡Rápido, lancen hechizos de protección y desilusionadores! ¡Cierren el paso! ¡No permitan que lo vea!

El dragón y los domadores que lo atacaban alcanzaron a Harry mucho antes de que él llegara al campamento; una enorme sombra oscureció el cielo y unas llamas elevaron la temperatura cuando el dragón intentó defenderse de otro ataque masivo de hechizos que debieron tener algún efecto, porque la criatura perdió el equilibrio en el aire, pero no cayó. Aun así, aturdido, en uno de sus encolerizados movimientos agitó la cola y golpeó violentamente a uno de los magos, destrozando su escoba y haciéndole perder el conocimiento mientras caía rápidamente hacia el suelo. Harry supo enseguida que ese hombre moriría si no lo detenía. Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo, y maldijo a todos los magos existentes en el universo cuando reconoció la cabellera roja de Charlie Weasley.

Un nudo en su estómago le cortó la respiración cuando esquivó exitosamente unos árboles y levantó su varita, gritando el hechizo que disminuiría la velocidad de su caída; piadosamente, Charlie aterrizó sobre un arbusto que, aunque lo lastimó, no le hizo perder la vida. Harry, con el corazón desbocado, tuvo que murmurar un desesperado « _Accio, Charlie_ » que empujó a ambos hasta unas rocas lo suficientemente grandes para protegerlos cuando el dragón, ya más aturdido, lanzaba débiles pero peligrosas llamaradas hacia todas las direcciones posibles, por ser forzado a aterrizar.

Aunque aún estaban lejos, cuando el dragón finalmente cayó desmayado (llevándose consigo muchos árboles y el establo que estaba al inicio del campamento), la tierra tembló, anunciándole a Potter el fin de los problemas inmediatos. La terrible experiencia había durado unos cuantos minutos, pero para Harry fue una eternidad que se prolongó en el momento en el que, tras acomodar a Charlie en el suelo, buscó su pulso. No se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta que sintió su fuerte corazón latir.

Recordando sus clases de primeros auxilios en la Academia de Aurores, Harry se apresuró a buscar heridas graves en Charlie. Encontró su pierna sangrando, un corte profundo en la mejilla y un roce en el abdomen. Tenía el brazo roto, pero nada de eso lo llevaría a la muerte, así que se dejó caer al suelo, respirando aliviado por estar vivo y, al mismo tiempo, suplicando que nada le hubiera pasado a Marietta. Intentó quitarse el sabor amargo que le producía el pensamiento de que estuviera lastimada, confiando en que habían detenido al dragón antes de que llegara al campamento.

Esperó unos minutos, tranquilizando su acelerada respiración y tratando de escuchar con atención, para asegurarse de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Lo último que necesitaba era verse atrapado en un conflicto de criaturas que tenían la capacidad de matarlos mucho más rápido y doloroso que con un Avada Kedavra.

La relativa calma habitual de Rumania animó a Harry a continuar. Las heridas de Charlie no estaban sangrando abundantemente, pero debía detener el flujo porque podía empeorar su estado. Potter, que no estaba preparado para una eventualidad así, extrañó a Hermione: su amiga siempre sabía qué hacer en situaciones así. No obstante, y siguiendo a su instinto natural de sobrevivencia, el auror sujetó el cuchillo que estaba enfundado en la cintura del pelirrojo para cortar su capa en varios trozos. Antes de que colocara el improvisado vendaje, una chispa de inspiración llegó a su mente: tras hurgar en sus bolsillos, encontró la planta medicinal que había recolectado. Aplastó las hojas en sus manos, lo suficiente para que la hoja liberara un poco de líquido y, tras un instante de vacilación, lo colocó directamente sobre la herida sangrante de la pierna para luego vendarla. Charlie soltó un gemidito de dolor, pero Harry no reculó. Repitió el mismo proceso con el resto de sus heridas y sonrió aliviado cuando vio que el cuerpo de Charlie se relajó visiblemente.

Pero su victoria se esfumó tan rápido como llegó, porque Harry pronto se dio cuenta del nuevo problema que tenía entre sus manos: no sabía cómo trasladar a Charlie. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que enfrentarse con situaciones así desde que había llegado a la reserva? ¿Acaso los demás no podían desmayarse cerca de alguien que tuviera más conocimientos en sanación? Si eso seguía ocurriendo, se dijo con un toque de humor negro, tendría que conseguirse una camilla pronto.

Inhaló profundamente para poder aclarar su mente. Tras el ataque del dragón y la subsecuente cantidad de magia que se había utilizado para proteger el campamento, Harry no sabía cuán seguro era trasladarse de esa manera. Además, en medio del caos, había escuchado a Draco gritar las órdenes de colocar hechizos de protección alrededor, así que también estaba la posibilidad de terminar incinerado por una barrera que, sin duda, debería ser lo bastante fuerte para atrasar a un dragón durante unos segundos. Claro, podía hacerlo levitar hasta el campamento, pero si eso de alguna manera aumentaba sus heridas…

—Tendrás que disculparme por esto, Charlie —dijo Harry, tomando al fin una decisión: caminarían. Después de todo, sentado allí mientras su mente divagaba, no resolvería nada. Además, comenzaba a preocuparle que el pelirrojo no diera señales de despertar pronto.

Se concentró para efectuar el hechizo con toda la suavidad posible. Obedientemente, tras pronunciar las respectivas palabras, el cuerpo de Charlie flotó a su lado, al parecer sin lastimarlo. No podría caminar rápido y tenía que tener cuidado de que en ningún momento se golpeara con algo, pero Harry se llenó de paciencia. Tenía que llegar pronto, además de que, probablemente, Draco estaría preguntándose dónde se encontraba su pareja. Y si bien no se imaginaba a Malfoy estallando en pánico, Harry prefería no comprobarlo sobre todo porque se suponía que su meta era no inmiscuirse más en su vida.

—Maldición, Charlie —masculló, comenzando a caminar mientras miraba el cuerpo del pelirrojo flotar a su lado—. No estás ayudando en mis nobles propósitos. No quiero verlos más, ¿entiendes? Me hacen pensar en esa noche que los vi follando. Se supone que estoy aquí para cuidar a Marietta y…

Antes de que pudiera seguir divagando en voz alta, un familiar sonido llamó su atención: era un aleteo que cortaba el aire a causa de la velocidad. Harry se detuvo y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, dándose cuenta de que, al parecer, sus pensamientos habían invocado a Draco y a su thestral. El auror levantó sus brazos, agitándolos para señalar a Charlie. El rubio debió notarlo, porque de inmediato el caballo disminuyó su velocidad y comenzó a descender en su dirección.

Mucho antes de que el thestral tocara tierra, Draco ya lo había desmontado y corría hacia Charlie con una expresión tan pálida y asustada que ninguna máscara de frialdad habría podido ocultar. Solo hasta ese momento, Harry se percató de que la escena en la que estaba no debía ser muy esperanzadora, y se sintió mal por asustar a Malfoy de esa manera. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de expresarlo, porque el rubio rápidamente bajó a Charlie al suelo y, con una desesperación que no era natural en él, se inclinó lo suficiente para que su oreja tocara el pecho de su pareja, ansioso por escuchar el latido de su corazón: la prueba irrefutable de que él estaba vivo.

Harry desvió la mirada. Todos esos días había creído que verlos teniendo sexo era un momento íntimo que no debió presenciar, pero ahora comprendía su inmenso error. Lo que ahora veía, la expresión asustada de Draco buscando la vida de su pareja era un instante que Harry no tenía derecho a presenciar, sencillamente porque él nunca antes había estado tan enamorado de alguien para sentir ese terrible miedo de perderlo para siempre.

—Está vivo —dijo Harry en voz baja, incómodo. Vio cómo los hombros de Draco bajaban y cambiaba la postura para colocar su frente en el pecho del pelirrojo, con los ojos cerrados, con su cabello largo cubriendo la belleza etérea de su rostro. Asintió en silencio, más para él que para Harry, pero sus labios no dejaban de temblar.

—Merlín… —murmuró Draco, tras recomponer su voz—. Cuando logramos hacer caer al dragón antes de que llegara a las cabañas, me dijeron que el imbécil de Weasley había sido atacado y que nadie en ese momento lo ayudó y yo…

Harry quiso huir. No le gustaba a ver a Draco tan vulnerable y entregado. No quería verlo tan humano, porque sabía que si seguía conociéndolo de esa forma, saber cómo era con otros, Harry simplemente no podría evitar enamorarse sin remedio.

—Detuve su caída —explicó rápidamente, buscando la manera de cambiar de tema—. Y… le coloqué algunas vendas para sus heridas. Yo pienso que estará bien, no… no te preocupes. Charlie es fuerte.

Draco levantó su rostro y sus hermosos ojos grises, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, miraron a Harry sin resentimiento o desdén. Entonces, el rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que se llenó de sinceridad al murmurar:

—Gracias.

Harry no quería enamorarse.

Mucho menos de un hombre que ya tenía a quien amar.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

Disfruté muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo, principalmente porque hay acción dragonil, de la que quería escribir desde hace mucho. xD Además de que muestro una parte más humana en Draco y eso hace que haya más dudas en torno a él. Les diré que en el siguiente capítulo por fin conoceremos la historia de Draco gracias a que Harry consiguió salvar a Charlie hoy. ¿Ves, Harry? ¡Las acciones buenas tienen su recompensa! xDDD ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Annstein;** ¡hola, gracias por el review! Lo terminaré, no te preocupes por ello. Son diez capítulos y aquí ya vamos cuatro, así que lento, pero seguro. ¡Así que habrá un final! ¡Gracias! :D

 **¡Muchas gracias a mellitacullen, AnataYume, xonya11, Paulinafujoshi, Nais24, seremoon** y **annstein** por sus reviews!

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo!

¡Excelente inicio de semana, os quiero!


	5. La soledad del thestral

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo fanfiction por simple placer, de tal modo que este fic no tiene fines de lucro. Simple y puro pasatiempo.**

 _Este fic fue creado para "La Gala del Dragón 2015" del foro_ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

Título: Encuéntrame en Rumania.

Capítulos: 5/10

Personajes: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley.

 **Advertencias:** Slash/Lemon/EWE/Trío. Este fic narra una relación homosexual que, conforme la trama avance se centrará en tres personas. Hay malas palabras, poca coherencia, ignoración monumental del epílogo, y cosas varias que podrían resultar incómodas para algunas personas. Si eres parte de ella... ¡huye! Sino, bienvenido seas. Dicho está. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

* * *

 **Encuéntrame en Rumania**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 5**

 **La soledad del thestral**

 _«Tu amor es el más planeado de mis accidentes,_

 _la resaca que no se cura, la oración que no se eleva,_

 _el último lugar donde buscar consuelo…»_

 _―_ _Edel Juárez._

A causa de sus heridas, Charlie tuvo que permanecer en su cabaña durante más días de los esperados. En ese tiempo, Marietta se vio obligada a suspender el conteo de los nidos mientras Harry, junto con el resto de los dragonolistas que no habían sido heridos en el incidente del dragón enloquecido, se dedicaban a hacer el recuento de los daños.

Ninguna cabaña fue destruida y nadie, de los que permanecían en el campamento cuando todo ocurrió, resultó herido. Sin embargo, cuando el dragón había caído aturdido por los hechizos, se había llevado consigo los árboles más altos que escondían el campamento y, además, el establo fue destruido. Si bien no habían demasiadas criaturas que lo utilizaban, todos sabían que eran mejor reconstruirlo. Por seguridad. Además, se encontraron con el dilema de cómo transportar al dragón hasta su territorio antes de que despertara y sin llamar la atención de otras criaturas en la reserva.

Al final, y gracias a una de las jaulas donde anteriormente habían sido transportados los dragones para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, consiguieron moverlo, aunque hicieron falta más veinte dragonolistas para poder dividir las actividades: diez mantendrían hechizos _Desilusionadores,_ otros levantarían un _Protego_ y los que restaban mantendrían aturdido al dragón. En este último equipo era donde se encontraba Malfoy. Al parecer, estaba tan enojado porque hubiera lastimado a Charlie, que se sentiría satisfecho por estar lanzándole a la criatura hechizos, aun si estos no la lastimaban en realidad.

Harry fue uno de los que ofreció a reconstruir el establo y cuidar, mientras tanto, a los animales que ahora no tenían dónde hospedarse. Afortunadamente el clima era fresco por esos días, así que unas cuantas noches a la intemperie no les afectaría demasiado. Aun así, Harry se ocupó de encontrar un lugar donde pudieran dormir, y así fue como se terminó ganando la confianza de dos aves aurgurey, un cangrejo de fuego, un rechoncho diricawl, un adorable porlock que al parecer amaba locamente al único thestral de la reserva, y un molesto pero tierno puffskein llamado Cuky que no paraba de seguirlo, pidiéndole de comer.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry se alegró de que Hagrid los hubiera educado con bichejos tan peligrosos. Los de Rumania, contrario a lo que podía creerse, solo eran molestos, pero necesarios en un lugar como ese.

Seis días después, cuando la construcción había avanzado a grandes pasos, el thestral de Draco, Izar, se acercó a Harry cuando este intentaba terminar su parte izquierda del establo.

―Ey, compañero ―dijo Harry cuando sintió que el thestral tocaba su hombro con el hocico. Para ese momento, él ya se había acostumbrado a hablarle a las criaturas y se alegraba que nadie lo viera como un demente a causa de ello―. ¿Tienes hambre? Deja termino esto. Además, creo que pasaré a visitar a Charlie. Debe sentirse solo y aburrido, sobre todo porque Malfoy salió ayer con otros dragonolistas a detener una pelea.

Inmediatamente después de que terminara su monólogo en voz alta, Harry concluyó con sus actividades, justo antes de la puesta del sol. La temperatura había disminuido para esa hora del día, pero aun así se sentía acalorado por el ejercicio físico. Palmeó el lomo del caballo y lo animó a seguirlo hacia el refugio temporal que había creado. Una vez allí, repartió la comida a todas las criaturas en una actividad que no era suya, pero que había asumido con gusto. Aunque siempre le había gustado la soledad y la tranquilidad, se sentía cada vez más animado cuando cuidaba de esos animales. Cuando llegó el turno de alimentar a Izar, Harry le dio varios trozos de carne fresca, sonriendo suavemente cuando el caballo se acercó a comerlos en su mano.

―Tú también debes extrañar a Malfoy, ¿uh? ―musitó, mirándolo masticar―. No he visto que alguien más te monte por decisión personal, además de él. Tampoco se te acercan muchos dragonolistas.

Una vez que se aseguró de que todas las criaturas estuvieran satisfechas, Harry se lavó las manos y la frente, para quitarse el sudor de encima. Atravesó el campamento y se detuvo frente de la cabaña que tenía una serpiente en la puerta. Había visto a Charlie un par de veces, pero siempre habían sido visitas fugaces, más que nada para evitar que él o Malfoy se percataran de la incomodidad que le producía el tenerlos, a cualquiera de ellos, tan cerca.

Nervioso, dio unos golpecitos en la puerta. No tuvo tiempo para pensar que era una mala idea, porque Charlie abrió casi al instante, mirándolo divertido, como si su presencia frente a la puerta de su cabaña fuera un chiste que alguien le había contado más veces de las necesarias.

―Harry ―saludó el pelirrojo, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza para invitarlo a pasar. La estructura base de las cabañas en el campamento eran iguales, por lo que Harry se sabía de memoria el camino hacia la sala de estar, algo que le ayudó para tratar de ignorar el hecho de que Charlie lo había recibido vestido únicamente por unos pantalones holgados. También estaba descalzo y traía una cerveza en la mano. Lo que no pudo dejar de notar, por más que lo intentó, fue que a Charlie aún le costaba caminar adecuadamente y que procuraba no mover demasiado el brazo que se había roto, cuyos huesos aún se recuperaban del todo―. ¿Puedo preguntar qué te trae a esta cabaña? No es que me moleste, pero pareciera que te da alergia estar aquí por la forma tan rápida en la que huyes siempre que pones un pie en su interior.

Harry tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. _Oh._ Al parecer, sus estratégicas huidas no habían resultado tan discretas como creía.

―No es que me incomode ―balbuceó, intentando explicarse. Ya habían llegado a la sala de estar, así que Charlie se sentó en un sofá, animado a Harry a imitarlo. El pelirrojo no podía negar que aquello tenía su parte divertida: el auror, más que sentado, parecía un cachorrito tembloroso que se acurrucaba hasta el fondo del sofá para no ser atrapado. Hacía varios días que se había dado cuenta de que algo ponía nervioso a Harry, y si bien no podía asegurar qué era, creía darse una idea desde que lo vio morderse el labio mientras se comía a Draco con los ojos―. Malfoy salió ayer con otros dragonolistas y como tú aún no te recuperas, pensé que quizás sería buena idea que prepara la cena para ti, pero si te incómoda me puedo ir de inmediato. Seguramente Marietta no le importara que…

―Harry. ―Charlie detuvo su perorata colocando su cerveza en la rodilla del otro, quien pareció darse cuenta de que no tenía motivos para estar tan nervioso. Se calmó visiblemente y una sonrisa a modo de disculpa se extendió en sus labios―. Me gustaría que prepararas la cena. Normalmente la hago yo, pero con el brazo lastimado…

No fue necesario explicarlo dos veces. Harry asintió y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la cocina mientras le preguntaba qué le gustaba en particular. Charlie rio por lo bajo ante la actitud del moreno y lo siguió, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta para no estorbarle a Harry mientras se entendía con su cocina y lo que sería la cena de ese día. A decir verdad, le sorprendía que Harry supiera cocinar a la forma muggle y que se adaptara tan bien a la vida de Rumania. Sabía que su familia muggle no había sido precisamente encantadora con él y era lógico que no sintiera un apego especial hacia ello. No era como Draco. Al rubio le había costado demasiado acostumbrarse a ese lugar.

―¿Cómo va el establo? ―preguntó al fin Charlie. Harry se había quitado su chaqueta y ahora que tenía los brazos libres, se lavó con mayor cuidado. Sin mirarlo, respondió:

―Creemos que estará listo en tres o cuatro días. Sinceramente, quisiera que fuera en tres porque Izar se está impacientando. Ese thestral se parece demasiado a Malfoy…

Charlie rio por lo bajo.

―Se ha encariñado contigo.

―¿Malfoy? ―preguntó Harry, sobresaltado. Charlie levantó una ceja y negó.

―Izar, el thestral ―aclaró, reprimiendo una carcajada ante el evidente sonrojo que Harry trató de ocultar al buscar en la alacena más cercana―. He visto que se acerca mucho a ti y permite que le des de comer con tu mano. Normalmente, solo a Draco le permite hacer tal cosa. Ni siquiera conmigo es así.

―Es amable ―dijo rápidamente Harry, aunque más bien sonaba como si intentara justificarse―. Además…

―¿Además? ―preguntó Charlie, animándolo a continuar. El semblante de Harry se endureció y el pelirrojo supo que no era la primera vez que el otro pensaba lo que estaba por decir.

―Es solitario. Te tiene a ti y a Malfoy, pero… es una criatura solitaria. ¿Cómo decirlo? Es casi como si este no fuera su lugar.

Charlie bajó su mirada hacia el botellín vacío de cerveza que tenía entre sus manos. Durante unos minutos, ninguno dijo nada, así que solo se escuchó el sonido de los movimientos de Harry al preparar la cena. Al final, Charlie suspiró y se sentó en la silla más cercana.

―Los thestral viven en manadas ―comentó el dragonolista. Harry se tensó, pero no dejó sus movimientos en ningún momento―. Creo que has notado que Izar es muy joven aún. De hecho, no es de aquí, de Rumania. Era miembro de la manada que habita en Hogwarts.

―¿Qué hace…?

―¿…tan lejos de casa? ―Al ver que Harry asentía y que realmente estaba interesado en eso, se animó a continuar―: Hace cuatro años, pocos meses después de que Draco llegara a Rumania, Hagrid me mandó una carta. Encontró a un pequeño thestral llorando al lado de su madre, que había sido atacada y asesinada por alguna criatura del bosque. El resto de la manada rechazó al pequeño, así que Hagrid lo acogió en su cabaña. Los primeros meses resultaron bien, pero conforme crecía, Izar se volvía más agresivo y solitario. Hagrid dice que se estaba dejando morir. Me pidió traerlo a Rumania, con la esperanza de que aquí alguien lograra adoptarlo y salvarlo. Lo dudé, ¿sabes? Incluso aquí, hay muchos que piensan que las thestral son criaturas peligrosas y que atraen a la muerte.

―Pero algo te hizo cambiar de idea ―aseveró Harry.

―Draco se enteró de la historia. Esa tarde se acercó a mí por primera vez, y por su propia voluntad, desde que llegó. Él quería al thestral. Él prometió mantenerlo con vida.

―¿Por qué aceptaste? ―preguntó Harry en voz baja. La comida hervía a fuego lento.

―Creo que tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, Harry, ¿no es cierto? Te viste involucrado hace unos años en el caso de los Malfoy.

Harry suspiró.

 _Sí, lo sabía._

―Es como si al salvar a ese thestral, Draco se hubiera salvado a sí mismo, ¿no? ―murmuró Harry―. Sus historias son parecidas. Fueron rechazados por su semejantes. Se fueron lejos del lugar donde nacieron para que pudieran vivir… _sus madres murieron asesinadas, para proteger a sus pequeños._

―Draco no habla de Narcissa, ni de su asesino ―dijo Charlie, apretando los puños―. Pero siempre hay una rosa blanca en la mesa cuando es el aniversario de su muerte.

―El caso de los Malfoy fue cerrado por el Departamento de Aurores cuando no hubo posiblidad de encontrar al asesino. Con Lucius en Azkaban, Narcissa muerta y su único hijo fuera del país…

Un amargo silencio se instaló entre ellos.

―Cuando Draco recién llegó a Rumania ―contó Charlie―, parecía un niño perdido. Estaba asustado y no sabía qué hacer. No lo decía, pero era evidente que odiaba estar aquí. No se adaptaba. Por supuesto, alguien que había usado siempre magia y fue atendido toda su vida… debió ser muy complicado. No hablaba con nadie y se ocultaba en su cabaña. Algunos quisieron echarlo, porque solo ocupaba una cabaña innecesariamente y no hacía nada aquí. Sin embargo, el Ministro nos informó que no era posible: se estaban donado grandes cantidades de dinero al Ministerio para financiar la reserva. Algo que se necesitaba con urgencia.

―¿Ese dinero era de los Malfoy? ¿Cómo si Draco estuviera _comprando_ su libertad para estar aquí?

―Algo así. Prácticamente les pertenece la reserva ―admitió Charlie con una mueca―. En fin. Pasaron los meses y parecía que Draco no sobreviviría a la vida de Rumania. Entonces, llegó la carta de Hagrid y el thestral abandonado…

―Y Malfoy lo cuidó. Lo salvó.

―No fue solo eso. Izar ayudó que Draco aprendiera a hacerse cargo de sí mismo y de otra vida. Aprendió a defenderlo de quienes lo creían un mal augurio. Le enseñó a cazar para obtener sus alimentos. Gracias al thestral, Draco logró adaptarse a la vida de Rumania. Crecieron y se hicieron fuertes juntos. _Sobrevivieron juntos._ Es por eso que están tan encariñados el uno con el otro.

―Pero hay algo que no termino de entender ―dijo Harry, buscando en qué serviría la cena―. ¿Por qué Rumania? ¿Por qué no Francia o cualquier otro lado donde pudiera vivir como estaba acostumbrado? No es como si le faltaran recursos…

―¿Quizá necesitaba alejarse de todo lo que le había hecho daño?

Harry no contestó. Se concentró en la cena, en servirla, incluso se esforzó en hacerla parecer bastante presentable. No tenía motivos, por supuesto. Estaba seguro de que sin importar cuán horrible fuera la apariencia de la cena, Charlie la comería si tenía buen sabor.

No obstante, ese silencio no podría prolongarse por mucho más tiempo. Harry no sabía morderse la lengua, un hecho que le había traído innumerables problemas. Además, estaba esa duda palpitando en su pecho, esa pregunta que empezó a formularse en su mente desde que los vio hacer el amor.

―Después de eso… ―La voz de Harry emergió antes de que él mismo pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse―, ¿fue cuando decidieron ser pareja?

Existían muchas formas en las que Charlie podría responder esa pregunta. Quizá lo golpearía por interrumpir en su vida privada y lo echaría a patadas de la cabaña. Tal vez ignoraría la pregunta y cambiaría de tema. Harry estaba preparándose mentalmente para estas posibilidades, que serían de las más catastróficas. Sin embargo, Charlie simplemente se puso de pie, buscó otra cerveza y al final se recargó cerca de la estufa, mirando a Harry, quien pasó saliva, en una obvia señal de los nervios que lo estaban carcomiendo.

―¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? ―preguntó el pelirrojo, sin apartar sus ojos de los verdes. Harry reunió su valor para no desviar la mirada y poder admitir, más para sí mismo que para Charlie, que los había estado mirando durante más tiempo del que se consideraba normal.

―Porque me parece extraño ―admitió Harry, con la boca seca―. Draco aquí, contigo. Ahora lo comprendo un poco, claro, pero… ¿tanto cambió? ¿O era solo yo el que no había visto esa parte de él?

―¿Estás celoso de que esté con Draco? ―preguntó Charlie, perspicaz. Harry se tomó unos segundos para analizarlo. Sí, había sentidos celos, pero no precisamente por algunos de ellos. Había sentido celos por su amor. Por no poder tener algo que se asemejara un poco a lo que ellos vivían.

―No realmente ―musitó. La cena estaba lista. Solo hacía falta llevarla a la mesa, pero con Charlie a su lado, sus ganas de moverse se habían desaparecido. El pelirrojo sabía cómo imponerse. Sabía doblegar la voluntad más férrea sin decir palabras. Y eso, aunque Harry no lo admitiera, le gustaba.

―¿Sabes por qué te conté todo esto, Harry? Acerca del thestral, de Draco…

―He estado preguntándomelo ―admitió, riéndose sin humor―. Es extraño que dos personas que valoran tanto su privacidad, me permitan inmiscuirme en ella.

―Te lo conté ―retomó Charlie con una inesperada suavidad―. Porque he visto _cómo_ miras a Draco. Cómo _nos_ desnudas con la mirada, deseando que cualquiera de nosotros, o quizás _ambos,_ te toquemos aunque sea _un poco_ …

―Creo que estás malinterpretando todo, Charlie ―dijo Harry, tomando bruscamente la comida para dejarla en la mesa y así poder escapar de la, repentinamente, asfixiante presencia del otro―. Yo nos los miro de alguna manera en especial. Simplemente, tenía curiosidad por su historia, eso es todo.

Para Harry, aquello sonaba exactamente como lo que era: una mentira. Charlie, que debía estar de acuerdo con él, no le permitió escapar porque, sin esperarlo, el auror sintió un cuerpo, caliente y musculoso, acomodándose detrás de él. Harry se sobresaltó, pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, porque las callosas manos del pelirrojo se colocaron encima de las suyas, que se sujetaban a la mesa como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

El aliento de Charlie rozó la nuca de Harry, haciéndolo estremecer. Lo sintió sonreír en su piel cuando su pelvis se empujó hacia su trasero, meciéndose con suavidad: una sensual invitación al placer.

―Tú _en verdad_ sabes de lo que te estoy hablando ―susurró Charlie roncamente, un sonido que a Harry se le antojó terriblemente erótico. Intentó decirse que no era correcto, que, de hecho, aquello era lo más inmoral del mundo, pero las cadera del pelirrojo, que no dejaban de empujarse contra él, solo le recordaban aquella noche, cuando hacía gemir a Draco en un movimiento similar a ese―. ¿En serio crees que _estamos_ ciegos?

―Yo no…

―Te _imaginas_ ―musitó Charlie, depositando breves y hermosos besos en su lóbulo y cuello―, a Draco besándote despacio mientras sus manos te quitan la ropa. Le ayudo, por supuesto. Ambos queremos tenerte desnudo, suplicando por nosotros…

Cuando su erección comenzó a pulsar, el pánico se apoderó de Harry. Recordó todo lo que había aprendido y empujó a Charlie para liberarse, sintiéndose culpable cuando el pelirrojo soltó un gruñido de dolor. Quiso disculparse, pero dudaba que de su boca saliera algo que no sonara como un gemido, así que apretando sus labios, lo miró y empezó a caminar velozmente hacia la salida.

Agradeció a todos los magos que Charlie aún estuviera herido, porque de esa manera no podría seguirlo tan rápidamente. Sin embargo, su buena suerte no era tanta, porque cuando abrió la puerta, todavía sonrojado y con una maldita erección que necesitaba urgentemente atención, se encontró a Malfoy a punto de entrar a la cabaña.

Draco parecía cansado, pero ni siquiera eso evitó que ignorara el aspecto de Harry. Por eso, en el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron y el rubio levantó su ceja, pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación, Harry deseó que se lo tragara la tierra, porque el verlo solo había hecho que las susurrantes palabras de Charlie tuvieran más forma en su mente. Merlín, ¿cómo volvería…?

―Lo lamento ―declaró antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo, escabulléndose de la cabaña. Draco siguió con la mirada la huida de Harry y resopló cuando Charlie apareció en la entrada, no tan sonrojado, pero sí divertido.

―Pensé que bromeabas cuando hablamos de esto ―murmuró Draco. Charlie rio y lo miró cariñosamente.

―Cuando _hablamos_ de _esto,_ te encontrabas jadeando mientras te contaba cómo lo haríamos con Harry. No parecías molesto. Me dijiste que sí, que lo _deseabas._ Inclusive ahora, no pareces molesto.

Draco se encogió de hombros y comentó:

―Porque no lo estoy.

* * *

 ** _Continuará…_**

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Ey, aquí estoy de vuelta! xD Eh, eh, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Me moría por escribirlo, porque esta la idea "base" que me animó a escribir este fic. El hecho de Charlie contandole a Harry el pasado de Draco y del thestral, a causa de sus heridas. Me encantó y de verdad espero a que ustedes también. :D

 **Shades;** ¡creo que si pudieran observar un poco, muchas personas también lo harían xD! ¡Gracias!

¡Muchas gracias a **sinideas, Shades, Kuroneko1490, mellitacullen, xonyaa11, Paulinafujoshi, jess Granger s, seremoon, AnataYume, Annilina, Nais24, Bea1258** por sus reviews!

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review!**

 **¡Os quiero! ¡Excelente fin de semana!**


	6. La curiosidad mató al Gryffindor

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo fanfiction por simple placer, de tal modo que este fic no tiene fines de lucro. Simple y puro pasatiempo.**

 _Este fic fue creado para "La Gala del Dragón 2015" del foro_ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

Título: Encuéntrame en Rumania.

Capítulos: 6/10

Personajes: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley.

 **Advertencias:** Slash/Lemon/EWE/Trío. Este fic narra una relación homosexual que, conforme la trama avance se centrará en tres personas. Hay malas palabras, poca coherencia, ignoración monumental del epílogo, y cosas varias que podrían resultar incómodas para algunas personas. Si eres parte de ella... ¡huye! Sino, bienvenido seas. Dicho está. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

* * *

 **Encuéntrame en Rumania**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 6**

 **La curiosidad mató al Gryffindor**

Charlie sabía perfectamente que su romance con Draco Malfoy era uno de los chismes que, aún después de tanto tiempo, daba de qué hablar en la reserva.

En realidad, no podía culparlos. Si se trataba de vidas personales, en Rumania no había demasiado de qué cotillear porque, por lo general, la mayoría de los que habitaban allí eran personas más bien ermitañas, de esas que solían disfrutar la soledad y que habían cambiado a las personas por los dragones. Pocas veces se presentaban distracciones como esas, en las que no se tenía que indagar demasiado para conocer el famoso historial de peleas y riñas que existía entre las familias Malfoy y Weasley.

Siempre había sabido que los secretos en Rumania no podían mantenerse de esa forma durante mucho tiempo, así que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que ellos pretendían con Harry.

A Charlie, por supuesto, esto lo tenía sin cuidado. No estaban en Inglaterra, y aún si lo estuvieran, él tenía la maldita libertad de hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Si Draco y él quisieran follar enfrente de todo el mundo, lo harían, así de simple. Si querían compartir cama con _El Puto Elegido_ , entonces así sería y nada ni nadie podría entrometerse en ello. Aunque, por supuesto, y tal y como Draco se lo había señalado, existía la posibilidad de que el mismo Harry fuera el que los rechazara.

 _«¿Rechazar?»_ pensó Charlie, divertido ante la idea, mientras buscaba entre los bolsillos de su pantalón un cigarro; un vicio que, se suponía, estaba intentando dejar. « _Draco,_ _Harry se muere porque le hagamos el amor»._ Pero tampoco se trataba solamente de eso. El pelirrojo conocía a Harry de sus tardes en La Madriguera y sabía perfectamente que se trataba de una persona solitaria que anhelaba encontrar el amor y el apoyo de alguien que lo quisiera intensamente. Y por la forma en la que había huido cuando lo acorraló entre su cuerpo y la mesa, solo confirmaba lo que ya sabía: que Harry deseaba algo más que un simple y caliente revolcón.

Y ellos, por supuesto, podían dárselo.

—Abre la maldita ventana, Weasley. Detesto que el aroma de tu cigarrillo esté flotando por la habitación.

Charlie sonrió de lado y miró hacia la cama, donde un desnudo Draco, acostado bocabajo, escondía su rostro bajo la almohada. No sabía cómo se había dado cuenta de que estaba por prender un cigarrillo, pero prefirió dejarlo sobre la mesita más cercana y, perezosamente, arrastró sus pies de vuelta a la cama. Cuando esta se hundió por su peso, el rubio cambió su posición y buscó el cuerpo de Charlie para abrazarlo y volver a dormirse. Acarició su cabello rubio con ternura y besó su frente, sabiendo que estaba cansado, porque últimamente el trabajo en la reserva había aumentado. Draco no solía quejarse porque en Rumania _debías_ aprender a ser fuerte. Sin embargo, cuando lo miraba dormir de esa manera tan relajada, Charlie no podía evitar recordar la figura infantil y temblorosa que alguna vez había sido Draco. Recordaba las manos delicadas y blancas, que ahora se habían vuelto callosas. Incluso el color de piel de Draco había cambiado; sí, seguía teniendo una piel blanca, pero el clima de Rumania la había curtido un poco, lo suficiente para que quien sea que lo mirara se diera cuenta de que ya no era ese mocoso que esperaba llorando que alguien lo salvara, porque había aprendido a salvarse a sí mismo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Charlie que se enamoraría de un Malfoy y que este le correspondería apasionadamente, no le hubiera creído y quizás hasta hubiera contestado con un comentario irónico. Sin embargo, dicen por ahí que si quieres hacer reír a Merlín, tienes que contarle tus planes; ahora comprendía el porqué de esa expresión.

—¿Draco?

—¿Hmm…? —contestó en un murmullo, más dormido que despierto.

—Te quiero.

—Ahora no, Charlie, es demasiado temprano para follar —murmuró, acurrucándose más entre sus brazos. El pelirrojo no tenía sueño, pero permaneció en esa posición, sintiendo la suave y tibia respiración de Draco acariciando su cuello. Quizá la mayoría de las personas pensara lo contrario, pero el rubio era alguien muy mimoso a la hora de dormir. Weasley lo pensaba. Claro que aquello cambió cuando comenzaron a salir.

Draco había llegado a Rumania cuatro años atrás. Charlie no lo supo de inmediato, porque cuando el rubio llegó y le fue asignada su cabaña, él estaba atendiendo a un joven dragón que estaba enfermo de gravedad. Tuvieron que pasaron algunos días antes de que notara la presencia de Malfoy en la reserva. Cuando lo hizo, fue porque encontró a Malfoy mirando los límites del campamento; parecía estar decidiendo si debía adentrarse a las montañas. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención fue el hecho de que parecía más muerto que vivo. Draco estaba tan delgado que su madre hubiera olvidado todo y, sin dudarlo, lo haría comer hasta que viera algo de carne alrededor de esos huesos. También parecía aterrado, y quizá fuera solo la impresión de Charlie, pero parecía que Draco estaba dejándose morir. Se preguntó si de verdad había estado comiendo algo, pero no pudo indagar más allá porque el rubio, seguramente sintiendo su mirada, había volteado y escapado en dirección a su cabaña.

A veces lo veía todos los días, cuando caminaba por la noche, siempre deteniéndose en la entrada del campamento. Otras veces, no aparecía en días y Charlie tenía que indagar para descubrir si seguía vivo. La primera vez lo que defendió, fue cuando otros dragonolistas empezaron a quejarse del espacio que ocupaba alguien que no aportaba nada a la reserva.

—Todos los que estamos aquí fuimos sometidos a pruebas exhaustivas para ver si éramos lo suficientemente competentes para vivir aquí. ¡Y Malfoy simplemente llega como si fuera el puto dueño del lugar! ¿Acaso olvidaron de qué maldito bando era en la guerra?

—Ese niño no les ha hecho nada hasta ahora —había mascullado Charlie y algunos lo miraron como si estuviera completamente loco—. Ustedes estaban aquí cuando estalló la guerra en Inglaterra. ¿Qué pueden saber? Él la _vivió_. Él perdió a sus padres a causa de ella. Y sí, tal vez estaban en el bando equivocado, pero eran sus padres, maldita sea.

Para Charlie todo eso fue verdad. Como era natural, algunos de sus compañeros dejaron de hablar con él, pero eso no tenía demasiada importancia. Los meses fueron pasando y con ello, la actitud de los otros hacia Draco; quizás algunos se resignaron a su presencia, pero hubo otros más que fueron sinceros al intentar alejarlo de su soledad. Sin embargo, el cambio más radical que Malfoy sufrió fue cuando llegó el thestral que Hagrid mandaba y, junto con él, la noticia de que la Oficina de Aurores había cerrado el caso donde se investigaba el asesinato de su madre.

Sin duda, debió ser un golpe muy duro para él. Pero al mismo tiempo, pareció ser la señal que había estado esperando para levantarse y volver a enfrentar la vida. Charlie comenzó a notar, cada vez más, su presencia en el campamento. Lo vio cuidando a Izar, guiándolo por la zona. Empezó a preguntar rutas, direcciones, cuidados y formas de cazar. En menos de un año, aprendió a conocer la zona y los dragones que habitaban en ella. Empezó a ayudar en la reserva y, para sorpresa de muchos, se volvió una persona necesaria.

Fue en uno de esos momentos cuando Charlie se acercó a él. Por supuesto, habían intercambiado algunas palabras, comentarios y consejos, pero no una conversación de amigos. Era de noche y Draco había decidido llevar a Izar al río más cercano. Weasley lo había atrapado cuando estaba por entrar a la zona montañosa.

—Eh, ¿puedo acompañarlos? —preguntó.

Draco se había tensado y colocado su palma en el lomo del thestral, pero se había detenido para mirarlo. No parecía desconfiado, aunque sí sorprendido. Charlie se tomó el tiempo de mirarlo y descubrió a un hombre jodidamente atractivo. Quizás antes no había querido percatarse de lo guapo que era, pero esa noche lo hizo. Al final, Draco se limitó a encogerse de hombros y asentir con la cabeza.

Fue un romance lento, un verdadero cortejo, como le gustaba decir a Charlie. De hecho, pasaron cinco meses antes de que se dieran su primer beso, en la entrada de la cabaña de Draco. No obstante, esos meses le sirvieron a Charlie para aprender a conocerlo. Y la noche en la que hicieron por primera vez el amor, Draco sollozó, pero no lloró entre sus brazos, mientras le contaba sus miedos, sus pesadillas y como le dolía no haber podido hacer nada por sus padres, incluso a pesar de sus decisiones equivocadas. Malfoy se entregó tanto a Charlie, que muy a menudo solía hacer bromas que eludían a su propio pasado y como había jurado odiar a los Weasley.

—Charlie, si no vas a dormir, deja de mirarme —murmuró malhumorado Draco, entreabriendo sus ojos grises, nublados por el sueño—. Algunos tenemos cosas qué hacer dentro de unas horas.

—No es mi culpa que mis heridas tarden en sanar —susurró, besando su frente e incorporándose una vez más de la cama. Draco le arrojó una almohada, pero Charlie la evitó fácilmente—. Creo que acompañaré a Harry en su ejercicio matutino.

—Ojalá te hechice las bolas por acosador —dijo, antes de volver a esconder su rostro bajo la almohada. El pelirrojo rio entre dientes y terminó de vestirse. Al bajar por las escaleras y abrir la puerta, la densa neblina que cubría el campamento le dio la bienvenida al exterior. Charlie no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que Harry apareciera corriendo frente a las cabañas. De hecho, apenas tuvo que moverse para llamar su atención, porque el auror de inmediato se percató de su presencia y, aunque se detuvo, sus mejillas ya sonrojadas por el ejercicio aumentaron su color.

—B-buenos días —tartamudeó Harry, tocándose nervioso la nuca. Charlie sonrió de lado, mirando cómo intentaba controlar su respiración agitada, apreciando el cuello musculoso y la ligera capa de sudor que lo cubría. Se sintió tentado de morderlo, solo para molestarlo.

—Siempre me he preguntado por qué haces tanto ejercicio —comentó con calma, cerrando la puerta. Aquella frase pareció tomar desprevenido a Harry, porque lo miró confundido y luego desvió la mirada, claramente avergonzado.

—Necesito liberar magia y… energía.

Charlie sonrió ampliamente y bajó uno de los escalones de la entrada para acercarse a Harry, quien inmediatamente pareció estar dispuesto a huir ante el primer movimiento que lo asustara.

—Suena como si estuvieras frustrado sexualmente.

Harry regresó su mirada hacia los ojos de Charlie y, para su sorpresa, suspiró pesadamente y pasó una mano por su cabellera negra. Parecía estar cansado de su constante variación emocional. Sinceramente, no podía culparlo.

—Pues sí, lo estoy —admitió al fin Harry. Charlie aguardó, porque ese era el momento que había estado esperando. Sabía que cuando el auror se diera cuenta de que nada ganaba con evitarlos, sencillamente los enfrentaría. Así era su naturaleza Gryffindor—. ¿Cómo pretendes que no lo esté, cuando haces… _eso?_ Todas las malditas noches, pensando…

Harry se contuvo, mordiendo sus labios, sin embargo, eso no podría durar mucho tiempo, sobre todo porque, cuando se lo proponía, Potter podía desahogar su mal humor en la primera persona que encontrara.

—¿En qué, Harry? —animó Charlie, con su voz enronquecida—. ¿En la manera en la que lo haríamos? ¿Fantaseas con tener a Draco bajo tus brazos mientras yo te hago mío?

—Lo hago —murmuró—, pero también pienso en lo que eso podría causar… problemas contigo y él, recelos, miedos… _que alguien salga herido._ Los he visto, Charlie. Sé que se aman. Y yo no quiero interponerme en algo así. _Nunca_ fue mi estilo. Tal vez te parezca estúpido, pero _realmente_ creo en el amor. Aunque me guste alguien, si esa persona no quiere estar conmigo o si ama a alguien más…

Hubo un incómodo silencio. Harry estaba dispuesto a irse, pensando que con eso había acabado todo. Era lo mejor, ¿no es así? Ahora que había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, sin duda dejarían de intentar llevárselo a la cama. Claro que estar con ellos sin duda sería una experiencia increíble, pero…

—¿Eso era todo…? ¿Por eso nos evitabas tanto? Menuda idiotez…—cuestionó una fastidiada voz. Harry levantó su rostro, dispuesto a reclamar, pero cualquier insultó murió en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta que, desde la puerta de la cabaña, Draco lo miraba con una expresión somnolienta. De hecho, estaba vestido solamente con una playera, que sin duda debía ser de Charlie. Se ruborizó y buscó al pelirrojo con la mirada, pero este simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Necesitas tener más tacto, Draco —dijo, riéndose y suavizando su mirada—. Harry, si intentamos _seducirte_ fue porque sabíamos todo lo que implicaba. Si quisiéramos simplemente acostarnos con otras personas durante una noche, _créeme_ que tú no serías una de ellas.

Harry se mordió su labio, pensándolo. Antes de que llegara a una conclusión, notó que Draco estaba mirándolo con detenimiento; como si quisiera descubrir en él algo que hasta entonces no había visto. Si Harry tenía que admitir algo, era que ellos siempre se habían atraído el uno al otro, solo que nunca antes le habían puesto un nombre. Entonces, Harry notó que el rubio se estremecía por el frío de la mañana, y considerando su escasa ropa, se preocupó de que se resfriara. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y murmuró:

—Creo… que deberían regresar a la cabaña. Yo también…

Draco fue quien lo detuvo. Había bajado unos escalones, estirando su mano y atrapando su sudadera. Charlie asintió y se adentró en la cabaña mientras Draco jalaba a Harry.

—Vamos, Potter —susurró con esa voz suave, adormilada, que le sentaba muy bien y que hacía que Harry tuviera el deseo de sentarlo entre sus piernas y acunarlo hasta que se hubiera recuperado—. Charlie puede ser un verdadero fastidio a estas horas de la mañana. Y no está cocinando bien.

—¡Tú quemas la comida! —replicó Charlie, desde el interior. La familiaridad de la conversación relajó a Harry y le permitió sonreír con sinceridad mientras tomaba la mano de Draco para que soltara su sudadera, pero al mismo tiempo confirmarle que sí, se quedaría al menos un momento.

Aceptando ello, un somnoliento Draco guio a Harry a través del pasillo para dirigirse a la sala, donde por fin lo soltó para dejarse caer en el sofá.

—Ven —murmuró el rubio, confundiendo a Harry hasta que Charlie apareció una vez más y le dio una palmadita en su hombro.

—Siéntate, anda —indició con tanta amabilidad que al auror no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Cuando lo hizo, por fin comprendió qué era lo que quería el otro: el rubio se acomodó en el sofá, estirándose como un gato y apoyó su cabeza en el muslo de Harry, para casi de inmediato cerrar sus ojos.

—Me está usando como almohada —balbuceó, mirando a Charlie, quien levantó una ceja por su expresión.

—Semejante tragedia —murmuró divertido—. ¿Te incómoda?

Harry relajó todos los músculos que no sabía en qué momento se tensaron tanto. Bajó su mirada hacia Draco, quien al dormir parecía más joven de lo que era. Su cabello largo caía desordenadamente por su rostro y tocaba las piernas de Harry, quien, por primera vez se animó a hacer algo que había anhelado desde el momento en el que se reencontraron: tocó su cabello. Con cuidado, hundiendo sus dedos en la cabellera rubia, deslizó y acarició su cabeza. Draco emitió un suave suspiro ante el contacto y movió ligeramente su rostro hacia Harry, animándolo a seguir con los movimientos.

Nervioso, el auror levantó la mirada hacia Charlie, quien ahora estaba sentado frente a ellos, mirándolo todo con una sonrisa dibujaba en sus labios. El pelirrojo asintió, y más que darle permiso de tocar a su pareja, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba animándolo a hacerlo. Sus dedos comenzaron a trazar el atractivo rostro de Draco, que nunca había estado tan cerca de él como en ese momento. Delineó sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz y terminó acariciando los labios con una timidez que parecía impropia en alguien como él, pero que hacía suspirar al otro. Cuando Draco abrió sus ojos y le sonrió ligeramente, Harry supo que lo que sentía en ese momento ya no tenía solución. Estaba nervioso, su corazón latía velozmente y lo único que podía hacer era ver los ojos grises y después desviarlos hacia los carnosos labios. Draco debió notar sus dudas, porque levantó su brazo y rodeó con la mano la nuca de Harry, inclinándolo hacia abajo, en su dirección.

Sus labios se encontraron en una caricia ansiosa. Fue un contacto suave que estremeció por completo a Draco. Los labios de Harry se movían lento, como si temiera espantarlo; como si temiera que en cualquier momento ellos pudieran cambiaran de opinión respecto a toda aquella locura. Sin embargo, Draco lo tranquilizó al sujetarse más fuerte y mover con más vehemencia su labios. Cuando se separaron, ambos agitados y sin poder dejar de verse, fue cuando Harry sintió que alguien sujetaba su barbilla para levantar su rostro: Charlie estaba una vez más frente a él y estaba dispuesto a no dejarlo ir, porque se inclinó y lo besó tan impúdicamente que claramente escuchó un dulce gemido de Draco al presenciar la escena. Harry estaba temblando por el placer cuando Charlie se alejó y le sonrió.

—¿Quieres quedarte a desayunar? —preguntó y de inmediato Harry se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio. De que se refería a un desayuno, donde quizás podrían hablar de todo eso con mayor profundidad.

—¿Por qué no? Aún no he desayuno.

—¿Marietta no te extrañará?

—Se alegrara de que no esté para fastidiarla.

Draco, sin moverse, gruñó desde su posición.

—Y hoy tengo que guiarlos.

—Entonces, adelante —animó Charlie, caminando hacia la cocina—. Tenemos un día bastante ocupado.

Cuando Draco se incorporó y pasó frente a él, Harry sintió temor. ¿Y si todo terminaba mal? ¿Y si no funcionaba? Aquello era posible. Pero también existía la posibilidad de que funcionara.

Tal vez, solo tal vez… debía darse la oportunidad.

 _«Dile que sí, aunque te estés muriendo de miedo, aunque después te arrepientas, porque de todos modos te vas a arrepentir toda la vida si le contestas que no»._

—Gabriel García Márquez.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

Awwww, porque esta historia también puede contener capítulos ñoños, juajuajua. Además de que me gusta escribir de Draco adormilado, porque pienso que es puro amor en ese estado, juajuajua. ¿Qué opinan, chicos? ¡Cada vez más cerca del meollo del asunto! xD Aunque aún nos quedan unas cositas qué averiguar, juajua. ¡Gracias! :D

 **Lizbethshawol;** ¡Harry es todo un loquillo! xD La verdad es que más que sentirse atraído por alguno, tiene que ver con que se lleva mejor con Charlie que con Draco; ellos aún están limando asperezas, así que poco a poco están empezando a comprender lo que pasa, sobre todo porque ante Harry, Draco no ha dejado las cosas del todo claras, pero ya mejorará, lo veremos pronto, jujuajua. ¡Gracias!

 **Luz;** ¡la sigo, la sigo, palabra! Jajajaja, me encanta narrar a Draco físicamente de esta manera, es bastante divertido, qué duda cabe. Espero que lo sigas disfrutando. ¡Gracias!

¡Muchas gracias a **seremoon, mellitacullen, sinideas, Yessenia Sss, Paulinafujoshi, AnataYume, jess Granger s, xonyaa11, lizbethshawol, Kuroneko1490, Nais24, dragon de mala fe, Luz** por sus reviews! :D

 **¡Excelente fin de semana! ¡Os quiero!**


	7. Un café al amanecer

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo fanfiction por simple placer, de tal modo que este fic no tiene fines de lucro. Simple y puro pasatiempo.**

 _Este fic fue creado para "La Gala del Dragón 2015" del foro_ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

Título: Encuéntrame en Rumania.

Capítulos: 7/10

Personajes: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley.

 **Advertencias:** Slash/Lemon/EWE/Trío. Este fic narra una relación homosexual que, conforme la trama avance se centrará en tres personas. Hay malas palabras, poca coherencia, ignoración monumental del epílogo, y cosas varias que podrían resultar incómodas para algunas personas. Si eres parte de ella... ¡huye! Sino, bienvenido seas. Dicho está. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

* * *

 **Encuéntrame en Rumania**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Un café al amanecer**

 _«La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella.»_

 _Oscar Wilde._

¿Cómo había terminado en ese punto, cuando todo había empezado tan bien? Cerró los ojos intentando recordarlo pero su mente, nublada por lo que estaba ocurriendo (por lo que le _estaban_ haciendo), se negaba a darle una pista sobre lo que había ocurrido. No estaba allí para eso. ¡Él quería hablar! Era algo importante lo que tenía que decirles, estaba seguro. Pero ¿qué era…? Era… Era…

—Mueve más rápido tu mano, Harry… nosotros también queremos verte.

Comenzó durante el desayuno. Por alguna razón, Harry estaba convencido de que resultaría tan incómodo que ninguno tendría ánimos de repetir la experiencia; para su sorpresa, no fue así. Draco y Charlie lo trataban con una naturalidad que en ningún momento pareció forzada o exagerada. De hecho, Draco estaba tan ocupado quejándose de los desperfectos de la reserva, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar que eso, estar desayunando con Harry mientras Charlie aseguraba que ya podía cocinar decentemente (« _Me subestimas, Draco. ¿De quién crees que soy hijo?_ »), era, cuanto menos, curioso.

—¿Quieres té, Harry? —preguntó Charlie, sin mirarlo—. Tenemos de muchas variedades.

—En realidad —musitó, sin poder creer lo que estaba por decir—, ¿tienen café? —Al notar la ceja levantada de Draco y la mirada divertida del pelirrojo, Harry se sonrojó y añadió balbuceante—: ¡El té me encanta!

Charlie entornó los ojos y se movió por la cocina buscando el café. Desde que había llegado a Rumania, este se había vuelto parte de su vida cotidiana, porque se consumía todos los días. Sin embargo, no habían sido las palabras de Harry las que lo habían impresionado, sino la sensación que le causaban. Minutos después, cuando acercó el café al avergonzado moreno, decidió que sería mejor aclararlo, para que no saliera huyendo de allí.

—No te juzgamos… bueno, Draco sí, pero eso lo hace con cualquiera que ame el café.

—¿Qué clase de ingleses son ustedes que prefieren el café al té? —masculló el rubio mientras mordía una tostada como si la pobre tuviera la culpa de todos los crímenes del mundo.

—El café sabe muy bien —se defendió de inmediato Charlie, cuando regresó sus manos hacia el desayuno—. Como te decía, Harry, me sorprendiste al pedir café porque aún no hemos pasado la noche juntos.

Harry se atragantó con su bebida, quemándose la lengua en el proceso. Draco, que había estado siguiendo sus movimientos en todo momento, soltó una risa burlona al notar su exagerada reacción. Charlie, por su parte, decidió explicar lo que quería decir porque, de lo contrario, Harry nunca más querría desayunar ellos. Por eso, cuando todos tuvieron su platillo (delicioso, por cierto), él lo miró y dijo:

—El café y el desayuno son en realidad el final del día.

Harry mordió su labio inferior, mirándolos a ambos cada cierto tiempo. Al final, más nervioso que asustado por lo que ocurría, se atrevió a decir lo que había rondando en su mente desde hacía varios días.

—No entiendo cómo pueden manejar este tema con tanta facilidad —balbuceó—. Me hacen sentir como si no pudiera manejar el hecho de que ustedes… me… gustan.

Draco bajó su taza de té y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas favoritas; la que mostraba ironía y que le quedaba asombrosamente bien. Harry no podía explicarse cómo alguien que físicamente tenía una apariencia tan etérea, pudiera lucir como un verdadero cabrón cuando se lo proponía.

—No sabes manejarlo —aseveró Draco, apoyando su rostro sobre la palma de su mano, logrando con esa posición ladear su cabeza para que su cabellera rubia cayera por su costado izquierda. Harry se maldijo a sí mismo por mirarlo tan embobado. De verdad, necesitaba más control sobre sus emociones y lo que ellos provocaban en él—. En cierta manera, es adorable molestarte. Pierdes el control, te mueves de un lado otro, te sonrojas como todo un púber... inclusive hay destellos de tu magia. Es evidente que aunque aceptas que ambos te gustamos y lo que deseas, no sabes cómo manejarlo.

—Bueno, discúlpame por preocuparme, ya que esta es la primera vez que me gusta una pareja —gruñó, sin darse cuenta de que Charlie, desayunando, se reía de la pelea de ambos. Al parecer, la estaba pasando bastante bien en ese momento—. Quizá tú estés acostumbrado a tríos salvajes y desbocados pero…

—Eres el primero —interrumpió de pronto el pelirrojo, callando así a Harry—. El único, si todo sale bien o si no te aburres de nosotros…

—¿El primero?

—Por supuesto, tanto Draco como yo, y supongo que tú también, hemos tenido otras parejas. Es la primera vez que deseamos formar una relación de esta manera. Hemos estado juntos pocos años, en un lugar apartado del mundo. ¿De verdad crees que vamos a algún pub y conseguimos una pareja diferente cada fin de semana?

Harry se sonrojó. En verdad no esperaba eso, aunque las palabras de Charlie tenían bastante lógica si las analizaba con cuidado. Se sumergió tanto en sus cavilaciones y en su desayuno, que apenas notó la conversación que Draco y Charlie mantenían sobre algo de la reserva.

—¿Y aun así se sienten cómodos? —preguntó, mirándolos expectante—. Si soy el… _primero_ , ¿no les resultará extraño? ¿De verdad estará bien que otra persona toque a su pareja? Draco, tú siempre has sido una persona recelosa de su intimidad. ¿Qué pasará cuando Charlie me bese… por ejemplo?

—Los acabo de ver y de hecho me excitó bastante —comentó, poniéndose de pie para buscar algún dulce que pudiera encontrar, ignorando la carcajada de Charlie y el monumental rubor del auror.

—Deja de darle tantas vueltas, Harry —animó el pelirrojo—. Te prometemos estabilidad si tú puedes prometérnosla a nosotros.

—¿Estabilidad?

—Promete que serás solo nuestro. Si lo intentamos y esto fracasa, se hará de la manera más limpia. No nos interesa entrar en melodramas, ¿a ti sí?

Él suspiró.

—…Está bien.

Después… ¿qué había ocurrido luego de eso? Terminaron el desayuno y Harry tuvo que regresar a su propia cabaña, aunque Charlie, con un asentimiento de aprobación de parte de Draco, le dijo que siempre podía regresar, a la hora que quisiera, a esa cabaña.

Después del conteo de nidos podría ser una buena idea, había dicho el pelirrojo. Y Harry se prometió pensarlo, aunque en realidad no había nada que pensar, sobre todo cuando sus bolas se sentían tan pesadas y su cuerpo tan ansioso. Aun así, resistió valientemente y se preguntó, mientras caminaba hacia su cabaña, cuánto ejercicio más tendría que hacer ahora que su mente no se sentía tan culpable por fantasear con Charlie y Draco. De hecho, al parecer le ponía que ellos supieran que cada vez que se masturbaba, lo hacía en su honor.

Intentó (suplicó, más bien) no tener una expresión de frustrado sexual cuando llegó a la cabaña. Se asomó primero a la cocina, descubriendo (gracias al desorden que imperaba) que Marietta ya había desayunado y hasta se había tomado la molestia de guardar un platillo para él bajo un hechizo que lo mantenía fresco. Harry sonrió con ternura ante el gesto, tomándolo como la declaratoria definitiva de paz; de que Marietta ya no lo detestaba tanto como el día en el que se reencontraron.

—¿Marietta? —gritó Harry, y luego apretó los ojos por su torpeza. Ella detestaba que le gritara cuando la quería localizar; sin embargo, aliviado comprobó que ella no pareció percatarse de su presencia. Quizá se estaba bañando. Luego de comer lo que Marietta le había dejado (siempre había espacio en su estómago para algo así), Harry decidió buscarla.

La encontró escondida en su habitación, protegida por un fuerte hechizo de privacidad, y demasiado tarde comprendió cuán inapropiado de su parte era tocar la puerta cuando resultaba evidente que bajo ninguna circunstancia Marietta quería recibir una visita. Decidió huir, pero cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo rumbo a su propia habitación, escuchó los pasos de Marietta y el familiar chillido de la puerta al abrirse.

—¿Harry? —llamó, deteniéndolo. El auror se tomó unos segundos para tomar aire e inventar su mejor excusa y método para disculparse, aunque no consiguió pronunciar palabra. Al voltear, se encontró con una Marietta tan cansada que inclusive sus cicatrices quedaban opacadas por las profundas y oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Más que enojada, parecía tan contrariada que ni siquiera le importaba estar descalza y tener una blusa tan ligera que inclusive Harry sintió la necesidad de quitarse la sudadera y obligarla a usarla.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con suavidad. Tenía la sensación de que se desmayaría en cualquier instante. ¡La noche anterior, antes de la cena, lucía normal!—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Quizás hoy deberías descansar del trabajo…

Ella levantó su rostro y lo miró. A pesar de todo, Harry llevaba mucho tiempo siendo auror y por la forma en la que ella mordía sus labios y desviaba varias veces la mirada, supo que estaba pensando si era correcto o no decirle algo que le parecía importante. Después de unos segundos, Marietta tomó una decisión, porque murmuró:

—Llegaron anoche algunos informes del Ministerio. —Harry permaneció quieto mientras la veía cruzarse de brazos. Cada ciertos días, ella recibía informes, así que no entendía qué tenían de especial aquellos—. Están muy satisfechos con nuestro trabajo y el conteo de nidos, pero…

—¿Sí?

—Quieren que vuelvas a Inglaterra la próxima semana.

Harry intentó asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Volver? Sabía que algún día tendría que hacerlo, pero cada vez sentía menos deseos de hacerlo. Él había postergado ese pensamiento a posta, porque recién habían cumplido un mes estando en Rumania, y le quedaban dos meses por delante para tomar una decisión definitiva. Además, estaban Charlie y Draco, y… y él simplemente no sabía cómo…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que su voz se había endurecido. De que en ese momento, con la espalda recta y la mirada severa, era el auror ante el cual muchos se intimidaban. Marietta, en cambio, notó de inmediato aquello, pues se había acostumbrado al risueño y despreocupado Harry que la había acompañado durante tantos días.

—De acuerdo con lo que me dijeron, son asuntos primordiales del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Además, eso no es todo.

Él levantó su rostro, sin poder entender qué más querían en el Ministerio. Detestaba cuando las órdenes se contradecían de esa manera tan absurda.

—Quieren que regreses junto con Draco Malfoy.

—¿Seré su escolta? —cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño cuando un pergamino cerrado flotó hasta las manos de Marietta. Harry de inmediato reconoció el sello y el color del listón que lo envolvía: era una orden directa de la Oficina de los Aurores. Suspiró y extendió su mano, para recibir el pergamino.

—Habrá un juicio que está relacionado con él. —Marietta resopló pesadamente y añadió—: No me dijeron nada más, por supuesto.

Harry desenrolló el pergamino, tratando de que su mente, que pensaba en cientos de cosas, se concentrara solo en las letras de color azul. Le fastidió la formalidad de la misiva, donde amablemente le decían que a causa de razones mayores, su asignación debía ser cambiada.

« _Es vital la presencia del señor Malfoy durante los juicios que se realizarán en los Tribunales del Wizengamot el próximo martes 23, antes del mediodía. El status actual del señor Malfoy requiere la presencia de un auror para permitirle entrar al país sin los problemas que puedan sucitar…_ »

—¿Malfoy lo sabe? —preguntó Harry, buscando a Marietta, quien parecía dispuesta a encerrarse en su habitación hasta el día siguiente. De cualquier manera, no cualquiera estaría dispuesto a soportar el mal carácter que solía tener Harry cuando algo lo hacía enfadar.

—Tiene que saberlo —murmuró como si fuera evidente—. Supongo que hoy habrá llegado una carta donde le informan esto y el hecho de tú tendrás que escoltarlo.

—No es un asesino serial, por favor —masculló Harry. Marietta entrecerró sus ojos y pronunció las palabras que él había ignorado en toda esa conversación.

—Pero fue un mortífago.

—Marietta…

—Saldremos a hacer el conteo de nidos en media hora. Espero que estés listo.

Harry sabía que Marietta no tenía la culpa de nada. Demonios, ni siquiera trabajaban en el mismo departamento en el Ministerio; inclusive, si Harry de verdad quería culpar a alguien, sin duda se tendría que regresar a un pasado que no tenía deseos de rememorar en ese momento. Aun así, cuando la hora que ella le indicó llegó, no pudo evitar comportarse distante con ella, especialmente al salir de la cabaña y descubrir que su guía, que debía ser Malfoy, había sido cambiado por otro de los dragonolistas de la reserva.

—Malfoy tuvo que salir de la reserva hace un rato, así que yo los llevaré a los nidos de la zona sur.

Aquello no sonó bien para Harry. Tuvo que reunir toda su voluntad para no salir corriendo en dirección hacia la cabaña de Charlie y Draco, y averiguar si podía ayudarlos en algo. Luego entendió lo que aquel dragonolista había dicho: Draco había salido de la reserva, y aunque él lo buscara, no iba a encontrarlo en ningún lado. Aun así…

Le hubiera gustado que confiaran en él.

El conteo de nidos, que era una actividad que normalmente Harry disfrutaba, ese día la encontró tan desesperante que inclusive el dragonolista que los acompañaba lo regañó porque su magia empezaba a descontrolarse y en ese lugar, tan cerca de una dragona, solo implicaba una sentencia de muerte. Tuvo que hacer uso a todo su autocontrol, el que había mantenido vivo en los tiempos más difíciles, para poder cumplir con la supuesta labor a la que había sido enviado a Rumania.

 _Si puedo ayudar en algo_ , se dijo con un rastro de humor negro al regresar al campamento, _será mejor que esté completo. Y vivo, si es posible._

Sin embargo, cuando tocó la puerta de la cabaña, Charlie y Draco aún no se encontraban en ella. Frustrado, y sabiendo que permanecer en la cabaña sin nada que hacer solo lo alteraría más, Harry se dirigió al establo para ver cómo estaban todas las criaturas a las cuales había estado cuidando. Sonrió cuando Izar salió a recibirlo, acercando cariñosamente su cabeza hacia sus manos para que lo acariciara.

—Tengo que irme, Izar —murmuró Harry, entrecerrando los ojos. Solo hasta ese momento, con el caballo alado cerca de él, el auror por fin dejó salir todos los pensamientos que habían estado atormentándolo desde que Marietta le entregara aquella carta. Sinceramente, y si lo pensaba con cuidado, tenía más motivos para quedarse en Rumania que para regresar a Inglaterra, donde no lo esperaba nada más que una casa derrumbada y fea que, por cierto, no le gustaba en nada porque le traía viejos recuerdos—. ¿Debería llevarte conmigo para conservar un poco de este lugar?

Además, estaba el juicio de Draco.

Harry intentó pensar en los absurdos motivos que podría tener el Ministerio para tener que solicitar otro juicio referente a los Malfoy. Sabía, claro, que Draco no tuvo que pasar tiempo en Azkaban, pero en realidad Harry nunca llegó a conocer cuáles fueron los términos, que sin duda lo obligaron a tomar, tras su liberación. ¿Le habían restringido su magia? ¿Y si estaba en Rumania por algo más que una simple casualidad? Charlie le había dicho que quizás necesitaba alejarse, pero ahora que lo pensaba…

—¿Qué dices, Izar? —dijo en voz baja, temiendo ilógicamente que alguien pudiera escucharlo—. ¿Quieres volver conmigo, ver Hogwarts y olvidarnos de Charlie y Draco?

El caballo lanzó un relinchido ante sus fatalistas oraciones y empujó más su cabeza, en un gesto que Harry interpretó cómo de ánimo. Sonriente, acarició su lomo mientras miraba a su alrededor y se daba cuenta de que había sido en ese mismo lugar donde había visto a Draco siendo deliciosamente follado por Charlie.

Entonces, sin poder creer el rumbo que sus propios pensamientos habían tomado, Harry se sonrojó mirando a todos lados intentando olvidarlos sin éxito; al contrario, cada vez que intentaba sacar aquellas imágenes de su mente (las que en más de ocasión había usado para mastubarse), lo único que conseguía hacer era recordarlo todo con más fuerza, hacerlo más vívido: los sonidos del cuerpo de Charlie al penetrar a Draco, los gemidos… las súplicas de más, más.

—¡Deja de pensar en eso! —se recriminó, y si hubiera podido golpearse la cabeza con algo, seguramente lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo, no encontró nada a la mano, así que tuvo que conformarse con regañarse a sí mismo, y sintiéndose abochornado porque, de hecho, el thestral en ningún momento se había perdido de sus melodramas—. Será mejor que vea si… si ya llegaron a la cabaña… y así pueda hablar…

En realidad, Harry no comprendía por qué estaba dándole explicaciones a un caballo, pero aun así insistió en decir todo aquello en voz alta, convenciéndose, por enésima vez, de que sus pensamientos no eran tan extraños como se escuchaban. Malhumorado, salió del establo y caminó por el campamento mientras se repetía en silencio sobre los verdaderos e importantes temas de los que necesitaba hablar con ellos. Necesitaba saber si Draco había recibido una carta de parte del Ministerio, de los planes de Charlie, de lo que pensaban hacer y si…

¿…Y si él, de alguna manera, también formaba parte de esos planes para el futuro?

Cuando llegó a la cabaña que tenía dibujada una serpiente, Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de tocar, porque de inmediato la puerta se abrió y un brazo, delgado y blanco, lo jaló hacia el interior con tanta fuerza que el auror no pudo reaccionar. Entonces, el mismo cuerpo que lo había jalado, lo empujó y apretó contra la pared del pasillo.

Potter, entrenado para reaccionar ante situaciones inesperadas, sintió que decepcionaba a todo su escuadrón cuando apenas consiguió levantar los brazos para sujetarse al cuerpo y no perder el equilibro. A su atacante, no obstante, le importaba un pepino los rangos de los aurores, porque bajó sus manos hacia el trasero de Harry y lo oprimió con tanta lasciva que el moreno solo atinó a jadear de una manera bastante indecorosa.

Al alzar el rostro, Harry descubrió a Draco mirándolo enojado, como si deseara castigarlo, y quizás debería sentir miedo pero en realidad solo estaba terriblemente excitado por el inesperado asalto. Draco le arrebató las gafas y las tiró, callando de inmediato sus protestas con un beso, pero no uno dulce o inocente. Ese era un maldito beso salvaje… violento y agresivo.

Harry se alegró de haberse sujetado de Draco, porque cuando lo forzó a abrir la boca y dominó su lengua, estaba seguro de que nada le hubiera impedido dejarse caer en el suelo, y estar simplemente a la merced del rubio, quien aprovechó ese momento para empujar su entrepierna, haciéndole sentir su dureza.

Potter gimió dentro del beso y se empujó contra Draco. No sabía por qué estaba actuando así, pero maldita sea, simplemente no podía rechazarlo, no cuando lo oprimía de esa manera y le besaba como si quisiera solo con eso, arrancarle un maldito orgasmo. Y, demonios, si seguía moviendo su lengua y sus manos de esa manera, lo conseguiría. Sin embargo, y para su completa frustración, Draco se separó tan rápido como lo había atrapado. Sonrojado, apoyado en la pared y jadeando desesperado, Harry estaba seguro de que lucía más bien patético, pero el rubio, que le sonrió de lado (su sonrisa de " _soy el puto amo del universo_ ") y se relamió los labios de una manera voluptuosa, parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo.

—D-Draco… —musitó con la voz enronquecida. Malfoy dio otro paso hacia atrás, y solo así Harry fue capaz de apreciar que cuando Draco estaba enojado se veía terriblemente sexy. Estaba a punto de formar una oración coherente cuando escuchó un silbido y unas pisadas que se detuvieron a un lado de Draco. Charlie, con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, también lo examinó. Harry, avergonzado por la mirada de ambos, intentó recuperar su dignidad, pero el pelirrojo no se lo permitió al decir:

—Parece que necesita más, Draco.

Y esta vez, Charlie fue quien lo tomó. Al contrario que Draco, fue más suave y tranquilo, como si estuviera pidiéndole disculpas con sus labios por lo agresivo que había resultado el otro apenas unos momentos antes. No obstante, y Harry descubrió eso muy pronto, Charlie tenía la habilidad de su pareja de hacerle delirar de placer. Casi lloriqueó cuando el mayor bajó su mano para apretarle la entrepierna, sonriendo sobre su boca cuando comprobó que estaba más que listo para cualquier cosa que ellos desearan.

—Ven, Draco, ayúdame a desvestirlo —susurró.

Vagamente, Harry se dijo que tenía que detenerse, porque de verdad estaba preocupado por las cartas del Ministerio, pero rápidamente descubrió que ese pensamiento estaba siendo programado para otra hora cuando Charlie lo jaló hasta la sala de estar y se agachó, quedando de rodillas frente a él. Draco, por su parte, se acercó para abrazarlo por la espalda, depositando besos en su nuca y moviendo sus manos para quitarle la playera mientras el pelirrojo hacia lo mismo con su pantalón.

Harry era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Temblando por la excitación, solo era consciente de las manos pequeñas y blancas que recorrían su abdomen y apretaban sus pectorales mientras otras manos más gruesas y calientes recorrían sus muslos para quitarle la ropa y luego volvían a ascender buscando su trasero y separando sus nalgas. Desesperado, ladeó el rostro buscando un beso que Draco no dudó en corresponder mientras sentía cómo Charlie se inclinaba hacia su entrepierna, aspiraba su aroma, masajeaba sus testículos y apenas rozaba la punta de su excitado miembro con la boca cerrada, como si quisiera escucharlo suplicar.

Entonces, Charlie se incorporó y su rostro quedó frente a Harry, quien alejó su boca de la de Draco para mirar al pelirrojo, gimiendo largamente cuando las manos del rubio buscaron sus testículos y su miembro mientras Charlie le acariciaba el rostro.

—Hace unas semanas, Harry —dijo Draco en su oído, obligando en todo momento a ver los ojos del otro—, Charlie y yo follamos en el establo y teníamos un espectador. ¿Lo recuerdas?

El auror abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y trató de balbucear una excusa, en el momento exacto en el que el pelirrojo se inclinó para morder su cuello y decir:

—A nosotros también nos gusta mirar.

Harry no comprendió la expresión hasta el momento en el que Draco lo empujó, haciéndolo caer frente al sofá. Desnudo, cachondo y dispuesto como estaba, Harry entendió qué era lo que ellos querían cuando se sentaron frente a él, mirándolo… _aguardando_.

—Si ya tuviste el placer de vernos… creo que es justo que nosotros también te miremos, ¿no es así?

—Muéstranos como te tocas pensando en nosotros, Harry.

Y él, que solía actuar antes de pensar, aceptó. Apoyándose mejor en el sofá, Harry separó más sus piernas y se mostró descaradamente ante ellos. Tragó saliva, pero sin dejar de mirarlos, lamió su mano y la bajó hasta tocar su necesitada erección, gimiendo cuando sintió la humedad de su mano. Jugó con la punta y esparció el líquido preseminal por todo el glande. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo con el que su mano subía y bajaba. En algún momento sus labios empezaron a llamar a Charlie y Draco, quienes continuaban quietos, sonrojados y comiéndose con la mirada a Harry, quien nunca en su vida se había sentido tan deseado como en ese momento. Imaginarse a Charlie follándolo mientras Draco penetraba su boca… Su mano libre viajó por sus pectorales y apretó las sensibles tetillas. Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse húmedo y su miembro no dejaba de rezumar líquido.

—Mueve más rápido tu mano, Harry… nosotros también queremos verte.

Así lo hizo. Cerró su palma sobre la palpitante y caliente erección, sin dejar de retorcerse en el sofá. Cuando su otra mano buscó sus testículos, escuchó unos pasos y su mente, nublada por el placer, apenas entendió lo que ocurría hasta que Charlie se sentó en el brazo del sofá y buscó la boca de Harry; Draco lo imitó, lamiendo su cuello y bajando su mano para buscar, no sus testículos, sino el perineo. Lo masajeó con tan habilidad que cuando las manos de Charlie ya buscaban sus pectorales, Harry se derramó violentamente, sintiéndose apabullado por un orgasmo intenso, crudo y delicioso.

—Ahora sí podemos hablar… —susurró Charlie en su oído.

Aunque ahora era Harry quien no tenía ganas de hablar.

* * *

 **Autora al habla** :

MUAJAJAJA, no sé qué parte es peor, si el hecho de que aún no lo hacen totalmente o que esté dispuesta a alejar a Draco y a Harry de Rumania, MUAJAJA -me siento malvada hoy xD-. Vale, la verdad me divertí con este capítulo, ya me dirán ustedes que les pareció ;)! ¡Gracias por todo, chicos!

¡Muchas gracias a **dragon de mala fe, Yessenia Sss, sinideas, Kuroneko1490, jess Granger s, seremoon, Nais24, xonyaa11, Paulinafujoshi, mellitacullen, Fran Ktrin Black** por sus reviews!


	8. La debilidad de todo Weasley

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo fanfiction por simple placer, de tal modo que este fic no tiene fines de lucro. Simple y puro pasatiempo.**

 _Este fic fue creado para "La Gala del Dragón 2015" del foro_ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

Título: Encuéntrame en Rumania.

Capítulos: 8/10

Personajes: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley.

 **Advertencias:** Slash/Lemon/EWE/Trío. Este fic narra una relación homosexual que, conforme la trama avance se centrará en tres personas. Hay malas palabras, poca coherencia, ignoración monumental del epílogo, y cosas varias que podrían resultar incómodas para algunas personas. Si eres parte de ella... ¡huye! Sino, bienvenido seas. Dicho está. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

* * *

 **Encuéntrame en Rumania**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 8**

 **La debilidad de todo Weasley**

Aunque Harry era bueno descifrando enigmas, en general no le gustaban. Las pistas sutiles, las miradas que lo cambiaban todo, los detalles que parecían contestar las interrogantes… era complicado. Y eso, en cierta manera, se trataba de una ironía para alguien que era auror, porque en sus años de servicio Harry había aprendido que era justamente eso, los pequeños momentos, lo que ayudaba a resolver casos que parecían no tener solución.

Él sabía que la razón de su disgusto hacia los enigmas radicaba en la guerra, cuando Dumbledore lo había enviado por todo el país a buscar objetos que contenían trozos de un alma oscura. El director reveló tan poca información, y toda de una manera tan encriptada, que en más de una ocasión, Harry permaneció despierto mirando hacia el techo, preguntándose inútilmente qué hubiera pasado si Dumbledore hubiese decidido contarle todo antes de aquella estúpida pelea… antes de que tuviera que morir, para poder aparecer en _King's Cross_ exigiendo una explicación.

Y Harry de verdad esperaba no tener que llegar a tales extremos para saber lo que Charlie y Draco intentaban decirle con sus sutiles miradas.

—Sí, recibí una carta del Ministerio —respondió Draco. Desde su posición, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y recargado sutilmente en un escritorio mientras miraba a través de la ventana, el rubio parecía un modelo esperando a que pintaran su retrato. Inclusive la manera en la que su largo cabello caía por sus mejillas y tocaba su pecho descubierto, le daba una apariencia etérea, pero salvaje. Eso, por alguna razón, era lo que más le impresionaba a Harry: que Draco pudiera conservar esa natural elegancia y al mismo tiempo poder revelarse contra ella; era la contradicción personificada.

—Bueno, sabíamos que tarde o temprano tenía que llegar —murmuró Charlie, quien estaba sentado al lado de Harry, muy cerca de él, al estar abrazándolo por los hombros. El contacto era curioso, porque no se trataba de algo insinuante, posesivo o incómodo; de hecho, era como si Charlie necesitara tocarlo para sentirse seguro.

—¡¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos?! —cuestionó Harry, intercalando su mirada entre ambos. El pelirrojo lo observó, pero Draco solo frunció el ceño sin querer dejar de ver aquello que había llamado su atención en el exterior—. Estos juicios… ¡No sabemos para qué los están organizando! ¿Por qué ahora, después de tantos años? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Las histéricas interrogantes de Harry parecieron llamar por fin la atención de Malfoy, pues giró su rostro y sus ojos grises, ya exentos de temor, parecieron suavizarse cuando pronunció con tranquilidad:

—Potter, ni siquiera tú eres tan despistado para comprender lo que quieren. Es más, diría que en tu posición deberías saberlo. Quieren que regrese para que pague por los crímenes que se cometieron durante la guerra. Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Estos cuatro años han sido una pausa momentánea. Quizá la manera de hacerme más fuerte para sobrevivir a Azkaban.

—¡Eso no…!

Charlie rodeó su mano y la apretó, consiguiendo que Harry detuviera sus protestas. Si bien comprendía los motivos del pelirrojo (¿de qué les serviría gritar descontrolados?), se sentía frustrado e irritado; no ser capaz de ayudar a alguien importante para él era una de las cosas que más odiaba en su vida.

—¿Irás? —preguntó Weasley. Durante un instante, un atisbo de duda se reflejó en la expresión de Draco, pero al final asintió. Potter tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de gritar: _«¡De acuerdo, fuguémonos! Encontraremos refugio en otro país. He escuchado que Finlandia es especialmente hermoso en esta época del año_ ». No obstante, Draco, como si eso fuera lo que estaba esperando durante todo ese tiempo, se encaminó hacia las escaleras, dejando a los otros solos.

—Tengo muchas cosas qué planear antes de que regresemos a Londres —gritó desde el segundo piso. Harry escuchó cómo azotaba la puerta, demostrando indirectamente todo lo que no había podido gritar desde que había llegado aquel ridículo anuncio.

A su lado, escuchó a Charlie suspirar. Harry se animó a echarle un vistazo y se sorprendió al descubrirlo recargado hacia el frente, con una mano hundida en su cabello pelirrojo y la otra sobando el puente de su nariz. Una pequeña y vieja cicatriz que cruzaba su sien, pareció palpitar. Estaba tan encorvado y cansado, que Harry consideró recostarlo en el sofá y vigilarlo hasta que se hubiera dormido. No obstante, Charlie se adelantó a sus planes cuando se levantó, se perdió en la cocina y minutos después regresó con una botella de whisky y dos pequeños vasos de cristal.

—¿Te quedas esta noche? —preguntó con suavidad.

Instintivamente, Harry miró hacia la ventana y se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba oscureciendo: la primera estrella iluminaba ya el cielo nocturno.

—Claro —aceptó. Charlie, a cambio, le regaló una sonrisa que hizo que Harry lo mirara con mayor atención mientras le servía su bebida: Charlie siempre había tenido algo diferente entre los Weasley. No era su rostro lleno de pecas ni su apariencia indomable; tenía que ver más con la sensación que provocaba su compañía. Charlie no era excesivamente carismático, como Bill, ni tampoco tan arrogante, como Percy. Aunque solía hacer bromas, no era un genio en ellas como lo habían sido los gemelos. Tampoco poseía el temperamento explosivo de Ron, o la naturaleza apasionada de Ginny. Charlie era solitario y tenía sus ideas claras. Amaba a Rumania y a sus dragones, tanto como amaba a Draco; además era valiente. Todos en su familia lo eran, pero él… en verdad _era_ diferente. La prueba de ello radicaba en la manera en la que consiguió que Draco abriera su corazón para él. Y tal vez Harry no conociera a Draco tanto como Charlie, pero si algo estaba seguro del rubio, es que él jamás habría depositado sus temores en alguien que no lo mereciera.

—Necesito pedirte un favor, Harry.

El auror aceptó la bebida. Miró su vaso y el líquido ambarino que se balanceaba en su interior. Era una noche hermosa y tranquila; inclusive los lejanos gruñidos de los dragones parecían más suaves y armónicos, como si estuvieran entonando la canción de cuna más hermosa del mundo. Charlie, por su parte, encendió la chimenea. Cuando el fuego comenzó a crepitar, Harry supo que una vez que iniciara esa conversación, no habría modo de frenarla. Tomó un trago de su bebida, que se sintió ardiente en su garganta, y murmuró:

—Dime.

—Tienes que proteger a Draco en Inglaterra —musitó, en cuclillas frente a la chimenea mientras movía el atizador. Visto así, con las llamas reflejándose en sus ojos azules, parecía el hombre más solitario del mundo—. Se ha vuelto fuerte, mucho. Ya lo era. Pero ahora debe enfrentar un pasado del que había estado refugiándose, y no me refiero a los errores que cometió durante la guerra… tampoco ha podido entender que su madre fue asesinada y que su padre, por sus crímenes, terminó en Azkaban. Hace tiempo eran demasiadas cosas qué asimilar para un adolescente, pero ahora está aceptando regresar a Inglaterra, cuando pudo escapar también de esto.

—A mí me parece que eres tú quien lo está sobreprotegiendo.

Charlie detuvo sus movimientos, sorprendido por la oración. Sin ser del todo consciente de ello, Harry había llegado a la conclusión correcta. Tras unos instantes en los que Charlie no hizo otra cosa más que mirar el fuego, soltó una inesperada carcajada que inmediatamente rompió la tensión del ambiente.

—Tienes razón —exclamó, levantándose para sentarse a su lado. Lo rodeó con su brazo izquierdo, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para besar su cabello negro. Harry no se quejó, sino que se dejó llevar por el otro, sintiéndose nervioso por la ternura del gesto—. Me encanta tu sinceridad, Harry. —Luego, confirmando aquellas palabras, añadió—: No puedo evitarlo. Ustedes despiertan mis instintos de _mamá dragón_.

—No puedo creer que estés tan orgulloso de lo que estás diciendo.

—Está bien —aceptó, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos—. Todos necesitamos sentirnos protegidos por alguien.

Harry bajó la mirada hacia sus manos al escucharlo, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería Charlie. Él era huérfano y sus tíos nunca habían sido cariñosos con él; hasta que conoció a Ron y Hermione, así como a todos los miembros del clan Weasley, supo lo que significaba ser recibido por alguien con los brazos abiertos. Sin embargo, siempre intentó cuidarse a sí mismo, sin preocupar a otros. Si bien sus amigos eran leales y optaron por acompañarlo hasta el final, si de Harry hubiese dependido, no hubiera involucrado a nadie durante la guerra. Su naturaleza era desconfiada; Harry no se había permitido ser cuidado por alguien, a pesar de que lo deseaba con desesperación.

—Lo sé —murmuró, animándose a recargar su peso en el pecho de Charlie, escuchando el palpitar de su corazón. Y en ese momento supo, que a pesar de todos esos conflictos, de alguna manera las cosas se solucionarían.

—Draco y tú necesitan convivir más. —Charlie jugueteó con el cabello negro mientras pronunciaba y buscaba las palabras adecuadas—. No puedo ir a Inglaterra con ustedes, porque eso solo crearía más conflictos innecesarios. Él no necesita más atención de la que ya recibirá a causa del juicio. Es por eso que tienes que protegerlo, Harry. Además, podríamos aprovechar esto para que tú y Draco se acerquen, no solo físicamente, sino sentimentalmente.

—¿Entonces esto es un retorcido plan de tu parte? Me parece que vivir con Draco está comenzando a afectarte…

—Solo quiero que confíen entre ustedes —murmuró, riéndose por lo bajo—. Se conocen desde hace tanto tiempo como enemigos, que me preocupa verlos enfrentados de esa manera.

—Nunca fue mi enemigo… solo nos detestábamos con mucha pasión.

—Qué manera más conveniente de decirlo.

—¿No deberíamos estar con él?

Charlie negó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras se inclinaba hacia la mesa de enfrente, sujetando la bebida olvidada por Harry.

—Está muy enojado y necesita estar solo, al menos durante esta noche. Le hará bien verte aquí mañana, durante el desayuno.

Antes de que el auror replicara aquella idea, Charlie bebió del whisky; el sabor endulzó su paladar mientras sujetaba la barbilla de Harry, para acercar su rostro hacia él y depositar un suave beso que lo hizo suspirar. Potter sintió cómo sus labios se humedecían, rindiéndose ante el pelirrojo, y en su boca se mezclaban el sabor de Charlie y el del whisky. El beso era suave y la lengua que acariciaba la suya, reconociéndolo, se movía con una vehemencia que no dejaba de impresionarlo.

« _Te lo confío_ », parecía decirle. « _Eres tan importante para mí, que te estoy entregando lo que más quiero._ »

Harry se aferró a la ligera playera de Charlie, queriendo responder a su beso, deseando que eso bastara para tranquilizarlo, aunque sabía muy bien que el pelirrojo, al decidir quedarse en Rumania, estaba realizando uno de los esfuerzos más grandes.

Porque esperar también era difícil.

Harry suplicaba que las cosas salieran tan bien como Charlie tanto aseguraba que sucedería.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó cuando el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo y con los dedos de Draco apresando y jalando su mejilla. El rubio tenía una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro que no se desvaneció ni siquiera cuando Harry intentó liberarse de la tortura sin éxito alguno.

—¿Por qué no dormiste en la cama, con Charlie? —preguntó sin soltarlo. Harry estaba teniendo dificultades para despertar como una persona normal—. Este sofá es tan viejo que me sorprende que tu espalda resistiera o que no terminaras engullido por él.

—Dormí bien aquí—musitó, logrando que por fin Draco soltara su mejilla. De inmediato, Harry levantó su mano para tocar su rostro, sintiendo el dolor que aquel simple gesto le había provocado.

—Por supuesto —dijo, entornando los ojos—. Dirías lo mismo incluso si hubieras dormido sobre clavos afilados. No entiendo por qué pierdo el tiempo preocupándome por ti.

La frase consiguió despertarlo. Harry detuvo a Draco sujetándolo por el brazo. El rubio apenas tuvo tiempo para girar cuando Potter lo jaló hacia el sofá, logrando que cayera encima de él. Harry sonrió al observar la mirada enfurruñada que el otro le lanzó, porque inclusive en ese momento, tenía deseos de comérselo a besos. Pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura para impedirle moverse mientras su mano libre tocaba su cabello largo.

Era oficial; Harry tenía una especie de fetiche con su cabello rubio. Cada vez que lo tenía cerca no podía evitar tocarlo. Inclusive, en sus sueños más salvajes, había imaginado escenas poco apropiadas que incluían a Charlie, una pared, una follada dura y ese precioso cabello siendo tocado.

—¿Querías dormir en medio de nosotros? —preguntó con la voz vuelta un suspiro. Contrario a lo que Harry esperaba, Draco no protestó ni peleó por separarse de sus brazos, sino que continuó sosteniendo su mirada, como si intentara descifrar algo que hasta ese momento nadie le había dicho.

—Aunque necesitaba estar solo, no estoy acostumbrado a dormir así.

Harry lo pensó un momento. A causa de sus años en Hogwarts, se acostumbró a las extrañas manías que sus compañeros de habitación tenían a la hora de dormir. También recordó su solitaria alacena y cómo a veces aún se sentía atrapado en ella, inclusive estando en _Grimmauld Place_. Él nunca había sido una persona que odiara la soledad ni tampoco buscaba acompañantes para que esta se fuera, pero creía comprender a qué se refería Draco. A veces, cuando llegaba del Ministerio y se dirigía a su habitación, echaba de menos que alguien estuviera esperándolo. Alguien que le dijera: « _Ey, lo sé, ha sido un día espantoso, pero te prometo que mañana todo estará mejor_ ».

—Es difícil acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas, ¿eh?

Draco mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Estarás allí? ¿En el juicio?

—Estaré.

—¿Al igual que la última vez? —dijo, sin poder evitar que su voz sonara divertida. Harry supo el porqué. La única ocasión en la que él y Draco habían coincidido en algo así, no había sido uno de los mejores momentos de Harry.

—Prometo hacerlo mejor.

—Oh, asegúrate de verlo muy bien, Draco. Conseguiré un pensadero exclusivamente para observar a Harry _haciéndolo mejor_.

Ambos levantaron la mirada. Charlie, que entraba a la habitación, los miraba bastante divertido. Tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuello y vestía ligero. Al parecer, recién había salido del baño. Draco apoyó sus manos a un lado del cuerpo de Harry y se levantó lo suficiente para que pudiera verlo mejor.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó el pelirrojo. Draco asintió—. Muy bien, porque pretendo aprovecharme de ustedes antes de que partan a Inglaterra. ¿Quieres tomar una ducha, Harry? Aunque ahora mismo no te duela el cuerpo, te aseguro que ese sofá es demasiado incómodo.

Draco le lanzó una sonrisita de « _te lo dije_ » cuando se incorporó. Depositó un breve beso en la mejilla de Charlie a modo de saludo antes de desaparecer en la cocina. Harry se levantó, sintiendo de inmediato cómo su espalda le reclamaba en el proceso.

—Draco podría darte un masaje por la noche. Tiene unas maravillosas manos.

—No me hagas malpensar tan temprano —gruñó, sobando su cintura y estirando su cuerpo.

—Podrías tomar una ducha fría —replicó, arrojándole una toalla que Harry atrapó en el aire.

—Tengo que tomarla —musitó, cerrando los ojos—. Marietta está enfadada conmigo.

—Podríamos arrojarla al dragón que visitaremos hoy —comentó Draco, regresando con una taza de té entre sus manos—. Después de todo, será uno de los últimos días donde tendrás que cuidarla. Podría sufrir un desafortunado accidente.

—Deja de darle ideas tenebrosas a Harry, Draco.

—Es una buena idea.

Harry sonrió. Realmente lamentaba que el Ministerio se le hubiera ocurrido alterar su viaje a Rumania. Iba a echar de menos aquella paz, aquellas conversaciones absurdas, y la manera en la que sentía que sí, ese era lugar que durante tantos años había estado buscando.

Para desgracia de Harry, la semana pasó demasiado rápido. La noche anterior al regreso a Londres, estuvo en la cabaña de Draco y Charlie, donde pasaron muchas horas bebiendo y riéndose por las riñas que habían tenido durante la escuela. Fue uno de esos momentos que, Harry supo, nunca más se repetiría en su vida.

—¿Qué harás después, Harry? —preguntó Charlie.

—¿Hacer…?

—Después de que acabe el juicio de Draco, no tienes la obligación de regresar aquí, a la reserva. Habrá otro auror que cuide a Marietta, ¿no? Además, eres uno de los aurores más importantes del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

—¿Me están diciendo que ya no me quieren aquí? —susurró divertido.

—En realidad —intervino Draco—. Queremos que tomes una decisión. No ahora, aunque sabes que tendrás que tomarla tarde o temprano.

—Pero, Harry… —susurró Charlie—. Sin importar cuál sea el camino que escojas, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos. Estaremos aquí, en Rumania.

La mañana en la que Harry y Draco partieron hacia Inglaterra estaba cubierta por una densa niebla. Charlie e Izar fueron los que se despidieron de ellos. Harry no podía creer que en verdad estuviera a un lado de Draco, dispuestos a enfrentar a un juicio carente de todo sentido. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, deseaba con desesperación que las cosas avanzaran cada vez más rápido, porque así sabrían qué era lo que tenían que hacer para poder librarse de una maldita vez del Ministerio. De esa manera, si Draco necesitaba también cerrar ciclos, lo ayudaría a que todo resultara a su favor.

No era necesario que Charlie le pidiera que cuidara a Draco, porque Harry lo haría; siempre, de alguna u otra forma, lo había intentado hacer, aunque no siempre con los resultados esperados.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó a Draco, segundos antes de tomar el traslador.

—No. —El rubio parecía más pálido y estaba temblando: de verdad estaba asustado. Entonces, tratando de tranquilizarlo, Harry levantó su mano y la entrelazó con la otra, ofreciéndole silenciosamente su apoyo. Draco suspiró y apretó sus dedos, asintiendo.

—Vamos. Te prometo que las cosas saldrán bien.

Harry solo esperaba que de verdad pudiera cumplir esas palabras. No podía desaparecer el pasado, nadie jamás podría, pero realmente quería, al igual que Charlie, que Draco construyera el futuro que deseara, y no porque estaba huyendo de algo.

 _3… 2… 1._

El traslador los llevó fuera de la reserva, lejos del lugar que había sido el hogar de Draco durante cuatro años…. llevándolos de vuelta al país del que había huido. A Inglaterra.

« _Pero, Harry… sin importar cuál sea el camino que escojas, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos. Estaremos aquí, en Rumania._ »

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Buenas noches a todos! :D Ey, ¿cómo están hoy? Espero que super genial. Tengo que decir que tengo algunos problemas con el módem y con el internet, así que ha sido un lío esta semana. T.T Me disculpo por los retrasos que van a tener algunas actualizaciones por esto. ¿La parte buena? xD Ahora no tengo pretextos para distraerme y puedo escribir más rápido durante las noches libres, jajajaja xD. Una vez que el internet se estabilice, me tendrán atacando las historias. Mientras, seguiré robándome el internet de la biblioteca, xD.

Ahora, con respecto al capítulo: quería establecer el nivel emocional que se tiene en la historia en este momento. Charlie, Draco y Harry tienen que crear fuertes vínculos antes de que, ya saben, se dejen llevar por la pasión, juajaua. Además tendrán que cerrar algunos líos, pero creo que todo resultará bien para ellos. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias por estar siempre aquí, acompañándome! ¡Un beso enorme!

 **Catzeruf** ; ¡muchas gracias! ¡Saludos!

 **Lizbethshawol** ; es hora de crearle un poco de drama a esta historia, aunque prometo que no puede durar tanto como parece ser juajuajua xD. Tienes razón en decir que Charlie y Draco rompen todos las ideas que creía Harry respecto al amor, pero no creo que nuestro auror favorito se esté quejando mucho al respecto; al parecer sí que lo está disfrutando, jajaja xD. ¡Gracias, cielo, un abrazo y beso enorme! :D

¡Muchas gracias a **I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose, Catzeruf, mellitacullen, dragon de mala fe, Seremoon, lizbethshawol, Paulinafujoshi, Annilina, Morrigan Black13, AnataYume, sinideas, jess Granger s, Fran Ktrin Black, Kuroneko1490, xonyaa11** por sus reviews!

 **¡Ya saben que os quiero! ¡Excelente semana, chicos! \0/**


	9. El último pétalo del narciso

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo fanfiction por simple placer, de tal modo que este fic no tiene fines de lucro. Simple y puro pasatiempo.**

 _Este fic fue creado para "La Gala del Dragón 2015" del foro_ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

Título: Encuéntrame en Rumania.

Capítulos: 9/10

Personajes: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley.

 **Advertencias:** Slash/Lemon/EWE/Trío. Este fic narra una relación homosexual que, conforme la trama avance se centrará en tres personas. Hay malas palabras, poca coherencia, ignoración monumental del epílogo, y cosas varias que podrían resultar incómodas para algunas personas. Si eres parte de ella... ¡huye! Sino, bienvenido seas. Dicho está. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

* * *

 **Encuéntrame en Rumania**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 9**

 **El último pétalo del narciso**

Esa tarde, al llegar a la Central Internacional de Trasladores de Londres, Harry supo de inmediato que si no había ningún reportero rondando cerca de ellos, era gracias a Hermione. De alguna manera estaba convencido de que su amiga había hecho todo lo posible para mantener la mayor discreción sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Después de todo, así habían sido todos los movimientos que giraron en torno Draco: silenciosos, casi inexistentes.

En Rumania, Harry había tenido el tiempo suficiente para sacar algunas deducciones. No tardó demasiado en comprender que no fue casualidad el haber sido enviado a la reserva al mismo tiempo que su jefe retomaba el caso de los Malfoy. Visto en retrospectiva, y si consideraba que había atestiguado a favor de Draco luego de la guerra, parecía que lo habían alejado de Londres a propósito mientras conseguían armar un nuevo juicio.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el hombre a su lado. Harry negó con la cabeza, intentando asimilar que ya no estaban en Rumania. Que, de hecho, en Inglaterra más de uno los miraría con curiosidad y desconfianza, porque se trataban de Malfoy y él, y casi todos parecían tener un concepto distorsionado del pasado.

—Es todo tan extraño —musitó mientras recogía su equipaje. Draco inspeccionó el suyo, pero era obvio que lo estaba escuchando—. Aquí hay tanto ruido.

—Entiendo a qué te refieres —aceptó Draco, mirando hacia los letreros para ignorar a las personas que caminaban a su alrededor—. Nunca me han gustado las grandes ciudades ni las multitudes. Es todo tan… agobiante.

Es lógico, pensó Harry, después de cuatro años viviendo en Rumania, esto debía ser desesperante para él.

—Nos esperan hasta mañana en el Ministerio, aunque debo permanecer contigo. —Harry sintió su boca seca. La compañía de Draco, claro, no le molestaba, pero sí las órdenes de su jefe. Malfoy no era ningún prófugo, maldita sea—. Perdona. Supongo que ahora que regresaste, quisieras…

—No me molestas, Harry —replicó el rubio levantando una ceja. La frase no dejaba de tener su ironía, sobre todo porque durante seis años se molestaron el uno al otro. Draco debió darse cuenta de lo mismo, porque en sus labios se dibujó el atisbo de una sonrisa, aunque la alegría no alcanzó a su mirada—. Pero eso nos deja con una interrogante. ¿Dónde pasaremos la noche?

—Podemos ir a mi casa, en Grimmauld Place —sugirió rápidamente—. Es un poco tenebrosa y oscura, pero podemos utilizarla esta noche. —Luego, con un poco más de cautela y suavidad, Harry añadió—: A menos de que quieras ir a tu mansión.

Se detuvieron en la entrada principal de la Central de Trasladores. Afuera, Londres tenía uno de sus días más hermosos, con el sol en lo alto del cielo y una agradable temperatura. Las personas se paseaban sonrientes, ajenas a su angustia, y Harry casi sintió envidia de ellas. Hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado lo que significaba caminar con esa ligereza.

—La mansión Malfoy —pronunció Draco y por la cuidosa forma con la que lo hizo, Harry supo de inmediato que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que ese nombre había emergido de sus labios—. Es difícil creer que hubo un momento en el que cerré todas las protecciones.

—¿Es allí donde quieres estar? —preguntó. Si bien a Harry podría resultarle incómodo estar allí, no quería ni imaginarse qué significaba para Draco volver al lugar donde, indudablemente, había pasado los mejores y peores años de su vida.

Draco asintió, aunque Harry pudo ver sus dudas. Al final, y tras unos segundos de silencio, se dirigieron a la zona de apariciones, donde un tembloroso rubio tomó su mano y la entrelazó mientras cerraba los ojos para realizar una aparición conjunta. Por alguna razón, el movimiento tomó desprevenido a Harry, quien sintió su estómago revolverse al viajar de una manera que siempre le había parecido incómoda, pero a la cual se estaba acostumbrando luego de tantos años.

Cuando el viaje terminó y él pudo volver a abrir los ojos, sintiendo un aire fresco golpear sus mejillas, Harry se descubrió de pie frente a una enorme e imponente mansión que, vista en un día tan hermoso como ese, revelaba solo un fragmento de su belleza.

Sin soltar su mano, Draco lo guio a través de largo pasillo flanqueado de bonitos helechos. Tal vez los Malfoy habían dejado su mansión, pero era evidente que sus elfos no. Todo lo que debía ser cuidado se mantenía perfectamente, e inclusive Harry podía detectar el olor del césped recién podado. Draco los había aparecido lejos de la entrada principal, pero en un camino que, si juzgaba por su modo de andar, le parecía más familiar y cómodo.

Era extraño, y ambos lo sabían. Rumania era un lugar neutral, un paraíso perdido en el que era fácil comprender que algunas veces la vida necesitada ser reconstruida. Pero allí, en Inglaterra, los temores y las acciones del pasado parecían tener alma propia; un alma que estaba dispuesta a atormentarlos. Harry empezó a comprender por qué Charlie le había dicho que era un buen momento para que Draco y él profundizaran su relación: porque allí recordarían quienes fueron y lo que vivieron; las innumerables peleas en las que participaron y así descubrirían si en verdad estaban dispuestos a formar una relación en la que aceptaran el pasado del otro.

—Casi puedo escucharte pensar —dijo Draco. Harry dio un ligero respingo que lo hizo sonreír—. Creo que nunca te has dado cuenta de tus expresiones cuando las piezas del rompecabezas están encajando en tu mente. Eres tan fácil de leer, Potter.

Harry ni siquiera intentó mostrarse ofendido porque sabía que era verdad. Hermione, Remus, Dumbledore, Bill… todos ellos le habían dicho, en algún momento de su vida, algo similar. La decisión en sus ojos, la forma en la que sus labios se fruncían y su gesto adquiría mayor severidad. No era sorprendente que alguien tan observador como Draco lo hubiera notado también.

Cruzaron un bonito jardín y cuando estaban cerca de una puerta lateral, Draco soltó su mano y se detuvo para clavar sus ojos en él. Y aunque no era el momento (al menos no por la forma en la que Malfoy cruzó sus brazos y tensó su cuerpo), Harry no pudo dejar de pensar que Draco se veía muy bien. Allí, rodeado de pura elegancia, resultaba evidente que ese era su sitio; que fue en una enorme mansión llena opulencia donde había sido criado.

—Si quieres irte, adelante —dijo Draco con seriedad—. Aún puedes renunciar a todo esto.

Entendió que Draco se refería, no solo a los juicios, sino a todo lo que implicaba estar con él y Charlie. Pasado, recriminaciones absurdas, inseguridades, peleas. Indudablemente, llegaría un punto en el que quizá sería demasiado para él. En ocasiones podría ser difícil. Pero ¿no era así para todo el mundo? Además, ¿quién era él para adelantarse a los hechos que aún no habían llegado? Inclusive si las cosas se tornaban complicadas, Harry solo tenía que aferrarse a ellos, ¿no?

—No seas idiota —murmuró, dando un paso hacia adelante. Estiró su brazo para sujetar la cintura de Draco y atraerlo hacia él en un beso suave y tierno. Harry había descubierto que le encantaba hacer eso. Adoraba cerrar sus dedos alrededor de la cintura de Draco mientras sus labios se movían pausadamente sobre su boca, sintiendo cada detalle, percibiendo cada sabor y dejándose arrastrar por los movimientos de su lengua. Adoraba juguetear con su cabello largo y escucharlo suspirar porque, para su sorpresa (una muy agradable), Draco era terriblemente táctil. Al alejarse, sonrió y recargó su frente en la del otro, riéndose bajito de lo enfurruñado que parecía estar—. Vamos adentro. ¿Crees que tus elfos puedan preparar algo de comer? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Los elfos de la mansión Malfoy, Harry tenía que admitir, sí sabían cómo cocinar. Al ser fieles servidores de Draco, recibieron al joven amo con una curiosa algarabía, y aunque al principio miraron con desconfianza a Harry, unas palabras del rubio fueron suficientes para que fuera tratado con la misma devoción. Prepararon una comida que Harry nunca antes había probado, pero que lo había conquistado totalmente. Al final, tras retirarse los elfos para preparar las habitaciones, Harry se permitió mirar la mansión con mayor atención, intentando imaginarse a un pequeño Draco corriendo entre esas paredes llenas de retratos que no paraban de mirarlo con desaprobación. Curiosamente, en lugar de sentirse incómodo, Harry se descubrió pensando en sus tíos. La última noticia que había tenido de ellos había sido en las Navidades pasadas, cuando Dudley le mandó una postal…

—Es mi bisabuelo —aclaró Draco al darse cuenta de que Harry se había quedado estático mirando el más grande de los cuadros.

—Es raro ver un retrato tan silencioso —dijo con una risita—. En Grimmauld Place todos me odian y me insultan.

—¿Y así querías llevarme a pasar la noche allí? —Draco levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado cuando Harry se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia el florero del siglo pasado más cercano que encontró.

—No está tan mal como lo haces sonar —musitó cohibido.

—Es extraño regresar aquí, contigo —admitió Draco tras un rato de silencio en el que el retrato no hizo otra cosa que lanzarle miradas desdeñosas.

—¿Nunca pensaste en regresar? Es decir, para siempre. Vivir aquí.

—Durante casi cuatros años me negué a esa posibilidad. Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que en la última semana ese ha sido el único pensamiento que ha rondado en mi cabeza.

La afirmación cortó la respiración de Harry, a pesar de que él mismo la había sugerido. ¿Draco, dejando Rumania, los dragones, su thestral… dejando a Charlie? Era inconcebible.

—Pero cuando pienso en eso —continuó Draco, ajeno a la muda sorpresa del moreno—, en regresar, recuerdo a mi madre muerta y a mi padre en Azkaban. Recuerdo la guerra, el pasado y todas esas ideas a las que no quiero regresar. ¿Qué sentido tendría entonces? Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo eso, estoy aquí esperando por un estúpido juicio en el que personas a las que nunca conocí pueden hacer lo que les plazca con mi vida. ¿No es acaso ridículo?

Lo era, pero Harry no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacérselo saber. Tenía ganas de decirle que era una de las personas más valientes que había conocido, no solo por su pasado, sino por su presente. Quería sujetarlo por los hombros y gritarle que, maldita sea, tenía que continuar luchando por Charlie, que estaba esperándolo en Rumania.

Al final, solo tomó su mano y la apretó.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, aunque al principio Harry intentó rechazar la oferta. Había sido Draco, su ceja levantada y su «Vamos, Potter. ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?» lo que terminó por animarlo. Draco se acurrucó entre sus brazos mientras el auror recordaba las palabras que le había dicho estando en Rumania: no le gustaba dormir solo. Y por alguna razón, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación que a partir de ese momento, él tampoco lograría descansar si no estaban Charlie y Draco en su cama.

La mañana del juicio, Draco fue el primero en despertar. Harry lo encontró en el balcón, mirando hacia un precioso jardín que sin duda alguna debió haber pertenecido a su madre. Los elfos de la mansión habían hecho lo posible para mantenerlo tal y como a Narcissa le hubiera gustado, pero inclusive Harry, que nunca antes había estado allí, supo que era una hazaña imposible.

—¿En qué parte del Ministerio tenemos que presentarnos? —preguntó Draco mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la elegante túnica que portaba. Había sujetado su largo cabello de una manera muy pulcra, similar a la antigua forma en la que Lucius lo hacía, pero con un resultado totalmente opuesto. Simplemente no existía un punto de comparación entre ellos por más que trataras de buscarlo.

—En los tribunales. El juicio inicia a las once, pero tenemos que estar una hora antes. Al Wizengamot le encanta jugar con los horarios.

—No creo que ese grupo de ancianos tengan mucha compasión conmigo.

—Intervendré si intentan hacer alguna estupidez.

—Mi héroe —se burló Draco, colocando melodramáticamente una mano en pecho y fingiendo un desmayo. Harry le dio un empujoncito con su brazo y rio. Le alegraba que el rubio al menos tuviera el humor suficiente para hacer una broma como esa.

—Aunque no lo creas, ser Harry Potter tiene sus ventajas.

El rubio entorno los ojos, sin poder creer que el auror hubiera tardado tantos años en comprenderlo.

—Siempre ha sido así, Potter.

Su llegada al Ministerio, en opinión de Draco, fue demasiado rápida a causa de las antiguas conexiones que aún se mantenían en la chimenea de la mansión. Le hubiera gustado tener el tiempo suficiente para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo y aquello que estaba a punto de enfrentar. Sin embargo, mientras más caminaban ignorando los cuchicheos y las miradas incrédulas, Draco se mantuvo firme e inexpresivo. Su orgullo nunca les daría el gusto de verlo humillado.

—¡Harry!

Hermione fue la primera que apareció, aunque Harry no supo si sentirse alegre o enfadado al reencontrarse con ella. Su amiga debió notar sus dudas porque, tras mirar a Draco de soslayo, colocó una mano en el hombro de Harry, buscando su mirada.

—Perdóname, Harry —murmuró con suavidad—. En realidad no sabía que de alguna manera estarías involucrado en este juicio, pero…

—Pero sí sabías algunos detalles —exclamó, frunciendo el ceño—. Pudiste habérmelo dicho, Hermione, maldita sea. ¡No soy idiota! ¡Puedo manejar situaciones así!

—Harry —dijo con cautela, aunque era evidente que la presencia de Draco no le era cómoda para hablar. No obstante, el rubio no tuvo problemas para ignorarla. Se quedaría allí porque se suponía que Harry lo estaba acompañando—. Mira, quizá debamos tratar algunos detalles en privado.

—Draco se quedará aquí—gruñó Harry.

Para alguien como Hermione, que de inmediato notaba las cosas, no pasó inadvertido el hecho de que lo llamara por su nombre. Una mirada más atenta y analizándolo todo con un poco más de cuidado pareció bastarle para darse cuenta de que, de alguna retorcida manera, ellos habían logrado entablar una tregua en Rumania. Sin embargo, Hermione no tenía tiempo para sorprenderse o regañar a Harry sobre si aquello estaba bien o mal, así que al final solo se sobó el puente de su nariz y asintió.

—De acuerdo, están ocurriendo muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, todo es demasiado confuso y ahora mismo no necesitamos que se complique aún más. ¡Y entiendo perfectamente tu enojo! —añadió al ver que el auror pretendía quejarse—. Pero ahora eso no ayudara en nada, ¿verdad? Tienes que tranquilizarte. El Wizengamot necesita tener una buena impresión de Malfoy cuando inicie el juicio, ¿de acuerdo? Es importante.

—¿Una buena impresión? —repitió Harry, mirando hacia Draco, cuya atención finalmente había sido atraída por las palabras de Hermione—. ¿Exactamente a qué te refieres?

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de mostrarse confundida. Buscó en ambos algo que le diera una respuesta concreta y al no hallarla, murmuró:

—Si les avisaron que el juicio…

—Potter —Una voz lo interrumpió. Por inercia, Harry volteó hacia el auror que lo llamaba. Su compañero de escuadrón permanecía serio mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, pero al final se detuvo justo a un lado de Draco—. Tengo que llevar a Malfoy a una de las oficinas. Revisión de rutina.

—Pero yo podría…

—Déjalo, Potter —murmuró Draco y asintió al otro auror, para seguirlo. Cuando desaparecieron de su vista, Hermione resopló al ver la expresión de Harry, pensando en que precisamente por eso lo habían apartado del caso: porque pretendía siempre hacer cosas innecesarias cuando se trataba de Draco. ¿Alguna vez se había dado cuenta de eso?

—Harry, él va a estar bien —intentó, aunque sabía que era en vano. Nunca la escuchaba si su mente estaba centrada en el rubio—. No entiendo por qué te preocupas. Es decir, sé que para Malfoy debe ser incómodo regresar de Rumania solo para un juicio como este, pero no es como si fuera algo malo. Después de todo, el juicio es sobre Narcissa.

Si Harry hubiera volteado más rápido, quizá se habría desnucado.

—¿Qué?

* * *

El auror que lo llevó hasta los tribunales no parecía demasiado interesado en él. En realidad, Draco notaba que estaba aburrido y fastidiado, como cualquier empleado que realizaba un trabajo que sabía, era inútil, pero que tenía que hacer porque así lo establecía un cuidadoso protocolo de seguridad. Le pidió su varita para examinarla y mientras esperaba los resultados del hechizo que indicaría todos los detalles de esta, miró a Draco con una sonrisa resignada.

—Lo lamento. Supongo que para ti debe ser aún más fastidioso. Debes estar ansioso por ver cómo resultará el juicio, ¿eh? Aunque no creo que existan muchas posibilidades para ellos. Escuché que fue el mismo Robards quien los interrogó. Si se convocó tan rápidamente al juicio, debe ser porque quieren que ya termine todo.

Draco, naturalmente, no comprendió nada de lo que le había dicho el auror, pero él no deseaba que todo acabara tan rápido. No quería imaginarse siendo juzgado mientras deliberaban si debía ser mandado a Azkaban. Si pudiera, hubiera aplazado para siempre de eso, pero…

—Está todo en orden —añadió el auror, devolviendo su varita. Aunque en Rumania había dejado en gran medida de usarla, sentir su tacto le infundió una dosis de valor y calma. No le sería útil estando rodeado por aurores y los más de treinta miembros del Wizengamot, pero era un pequeño consuelo. Además, Harry estaría allí también, ¿no? Tendría a San Potter de su lado—. Vamos, Malfoy.

Draco, que ya había estado antes en los juzgados, sintió una especie de dèjá vu al ver abrir las enormes puertas y ser recibido por cientos de miradas. No obstante, y tratando de ignorar aquello, buscó entre las filas a Harry, encontrándolo sentado a un lado de Hermione, en una de las hileras delanteras. Por alguna razón sonreía abiertamente y sus ojos brillaban entusiasmados. Draco frunció su ceño, queriéndole gritar que no era el momento para lucir esa expresión, pero lo detuvo la extraña y novedosa sensación de que debía confiar en él mientras se imaginaba a Charlie, diciéndole lo mismo.

«Draco, aunque Harry te detestara, te aseguro que él jamás sonreiría de esa manera si fueras a ser condenado. Él realmente debe estar entusiasmado por algo. ¡Solo mirarlo! Nunca ha sido bueno para disimular. Las cosas estarán bien.»

Inhaló pausadamente, intentando que una parte del entusiasmo de Harry consiguiera calmar el temblor de sus manos. Al final, fue la incredulidad la que lo consiguió. El auror, en lugar de guiarlo a una de las dos sillas ubicadas en el centro de la sala (¿por qué había dos?), fue llevado a una esquina, muy cerca de Harry. Desde allí, presenció cómo el líder del Wizengamot pedía orden y silencio, llamando a dos hombres desconocidos que entraron a la sala con un aspecto deplorable pero malicioso, acompañados por el Jefe de los Aurores.

No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo. No recordaba que alguna vez en su vida esos hombres se hubieran cruzado en ella.

—El caso 04935 ha sido reabierto debido a las contundentes pruebas mostradas semanas atrás por Gawain Robards, actual jefe de la Oficina de Aurores. Se ha solicitado la presencia de Draco Lucius Malfoy, en calidad de testigo de la fallecida madame Narcissa Malfoy, víctima de los acusados, ahora presentes en la sala. ¿Son estos datos correctos?

Draco palideció mientras veía a los hombres. Por fin lo entendía. Ahora la sonrisa de Harry tenía sentido. Él mismo, si no fuera un Malfoy, se hubiera puesto a saltar de emoción, lloriqueando como un bebé por las palabras que había escuchado. Ese juicio, que tantos pensamientos e inquietudes le había causado, no era para condenarlo a él. Necesitaban su presencia para encerrar a los malditos imbéciles que habían asesinado a su madre.

 _Mamá._

Draco sintió un nudo deshacerse en su estómago que, poco a poco, y a medida que transcurría el juicio, las condenadas y las declaración, se convertía en un alivio que parecía decirle que sí, después de tanto tiempo, por fin podría derramar las lágrimas que le faltaron llorar por la muerte de Narcissa. Dejaría de tragarse la rabia y la impotencia que le había causado el no poder hacer justicia por su propia cuenta. Además, estaba el pensamiento de que más allá de lo que su familia había representado en la guerra, los asesinos habían sido atrapados y, en nombre de la memoria de su madre, serían condenados.

Al parecer, volver a Inglaterra no había sido tan terrible como Draco llegó a creer.

* * *

Harry miró hacia el cielo nocturno, suspirando pesadamente. Había sido un día muy largo y cansado, pero satisfactorio. El juicio de los Malfoy había durado más horas de las que creyó posible, pero había valido la pena: los asesinos de Narcissa estarían pronto en Azkaban pagando por su crimen. Además, había quedado claro que aunque algunos no se mostraran de acuerdo con ello, Draco era considerando como un miembro más de la sociedad mágica británica. Inclusive Marietta, desde Rumania, había mandado una carta dirigida a demostrar aquello. Y ahora el rubio era libre de regresar a Inglaterra, a su mansión, cuando quisiera.

Sin embargo, él sabía que Draco volvería a Rumania. No lo habían hablado, pero mientras celebraban una improvisada y maravillosa cena en la mansión, resultó ser evidente. Y era grandioso, porque de esa forma Draco ya no tenía que estar en la reserva como si fuera un delincuente que había escapado de algún lugar tras cometer el más terrible de los crímenes, sino que ahora en verdad lo hacía con esa maravillosa sensación de tener la libertad absoluta de escoger lo que quisiera. Para ellos, que gran parte de su vida había sido medida con una cuidadosa exactitud, era increíble.

Y ahora solo podía esperar por el día en el que Draco decidiera regresar.

Harry había mandado una larga carta a Ron y Hermione contándoles lo que había ocurrido, no porque se lo hubieran exigido, sino porque necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y confiaba en sus amigos. Ron le devolvió pergamino aún más largo que el suyo lleno de incoherencias, pero en el que al final admitía que no se sorprendía por lo que había ocurrido, que lo intentaría entender, y terminó quejándose de Charlie por no haberle dicho nada a la familia («¡No me agrada nada Malfoy, pero no somos unos malditos!»). Hermione fue más comprensiva, aunque también lo regañó más. Ambos habían coincidido en que Harry tenía derecho a buscar la felicidad de la forma que fuera… de la manera en la que él sintiera correcta.

«Si esa es tu felicidad, compañero, ¡ve por ella! ¿Qué estás esperando, idiota!»

—¿Harry?

El aludido volteó y miró hacia la cama. Un suspiro, profundo y lento, emergió de sus labios cuando miró a Draco entreabrir sus ojos al buscarlo.

Tenía que tomar una decisión.

Caminó hacia la cama y se colocó encima de Draco, apoyando sus manos en el colchón para no aplastarlo con su peso. Aquella inesperada posición despertó totalmente a Draco, quien lo miró cuidadosamente, como si quisiera grabar en sus mentes todos los rasgos de Harry que nunca antes había notado. Al final, el rubio levantó sus manos y acarició el cabello desordenado de Harry, que por esos días había comenzado a crecer mucho más.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó en un susurro. Los labios de Harry dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa, porque sabía que de inmediato el otro se daría cuenta de las cosas y, de alguna manera retorcida, lo comprendería porque siempre, incluso cuando eran rivales, lo había hecho.

—Me voy a quedar en Inglaterra, Draco.

Hubo silencio. Los movimientos desparecieron, y por un instante Harry quiso arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, pero sabía que por el bien de ellos, no debía hacerlo.

Luego, sin fallarle, Draco lo abrazó y asintió.

—Lo sé.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

Ow, cerrando todas las ventanas de la casa antes del capítulo final TwT. De verdad quería resolver esto; quería que los asesinos de Narcissa aparecieran para que Draco pudiera comprender que él en el pasado ya había sido juzgado y que no fue necesario ahora temer por ello. A fin de cuentas, la guerra ya había pasado. Y... sobre el final del capítulo... ¡No, no me maten aún! Les aseguro que todo estará bien entre ellos. Además, les debo una escena muy importante, ¿no es cierto? ¡Juajuajua! ¡Un capítulo para el final, no puedo creerlo!

¡Por cierto, chicos! ¡Muchas gracias por los más de **100 reviews**! ¡No puedo creer que hayamos llegado a esta cantidad de tantos bonitos comentarios con esta historia! TwT ¡Muchas gracias, un beso enorme y un abrazo de oso gigantesco!

 **Dolce;** ¡Bienvenida seas, me da mucho gusto que la historia haya sido de tu agrado! ¡Un beso!

 **Catzeruf;** ¡ey, espero que el capítulo te haya dejado en un buen punto, jeje! ¡Gracias!

¡Muchas gracias a **Kuroneko1490, Seremoon, AnataYume, Annilina, I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose, Morrigan Black13, DarkPotterMalfoy, xonyaa11, Dolce, chiquita05, sasuhinas fan, catzeruf, dragon mala fe** por sus reviews!

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Os quiero!**


	10. Hasta que el destino nos encuentre

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo fanfiction por simple placer, de tal modo que este fic no tiene fines de lucro. Simple y puro pasatiempo.**

 _Este fic fue creado para "La Gala del Dragón 2015" del foro_ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

Título: Encuéntrame en Rumania.

Capítulos: 10/10

Personajes: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley.

 **Advertencias:** Slash/Lemon/EWE/Trío. Este fic narra una relación homosexual que, conforme la trama avance se centrará en tres personas. Hay malas palabras, poca coherencia, ignoración monumental del epílogo, y cosas varias que podrían resultar incómodas para algunas personas. Si eres parte de ella... ¡huye! Sino, bienvenido seas. Dicho está. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

* * *

 **Encuéntrame en Rumania**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Hasta que el destino nos encuentre**

•

 _«—Si se quiere ir de aquí, debería hacerlo por su propia cuenta, no necesita la ayuda de nadie._

 _—Tal vez eso sea cierto para ti… pero yo he esperado mucho tiempo… a alguien que quiera llevarme.»_

TRC

•

Aquella tarde en el Ministerio, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que, en cierto modo, inclusive la rutina tenía sentido. Lo que meses atrás le había parecido asfixiante, ahora era su refugio temporal ante la cobardía de sus decisiones, aunque en ningún momento pretendió que las cosas terminaran de esa manera… simplemente necesitaba ordenar su corazón.

O, cuanto menos, esa había sido la excusa que se había dado a sí mismo para convencerse de que no estaba equivocado. Necesitaba alejarse, ¿verdad? Debía poner las cosas en perspectiva y, desde la distancia, comprender qué era lo que había ocurrido en Rumania, con Draco y Charlie. No quería decepcionarlos; no quería tener que iniciar algo y luego abandonarlos.

«Pero ¿acaso no es eso lo que hiciste? Hace dos semanas que Draco volvió a la reserva y tú ni quisiera has enviado a una maldita carta.»

Cuando Draco tomó el traslador rumbo a Rumania, acompañado de otro auror que protegería a Marietta, Harry se había sentido la persona más estúpida del mundo por no acompañarlo, por no volver juntos al lugar donde Charlie había prometido esperarlos. Se imaginó al pelirrojo atizando el fuego de la chimenea, siempre sonriente, buscando besarlos hasta el cansancio porque realmente los había extrañado. Recreó en su mente esa penetrante mirada azul preocupada, queriendo saberlo todo, pero teniendo la paciencia suficiente para saber que Draco terminaría contando lo sucedido a su propio ritmo. Se imaginó una vida con ellos y todo lo que se estaba perdiendo por su decisión de quedarse en Inglaterra.

—Te ves horrible, Potter. ¿De verdad dormiste ayer?

A Harry no le sorprendió escuchar aquel comentario. Ni siquiera le hacía falta mirarse en un espejo para saber que su compañero de cubículo, el auror que más le agradaba de todo el escuadrón, tenía razón. Harry había acertado cuando tiempo atrás pensó que si dormía en los brazos de Draco y de Charlie, difícilmente podría a dormir solo; esas semanas, descansar parecía ser una verdadera faena que no tenía deseos de realizar. Aun así, al levantar la mirada del expediente que estaba mirando sin leer en realidad, consiguió esbozar una leve sonrisa.

—No he podido dormir bien en los últimos días —admitió con una mueca—. Aquí hay demasiado… ruido.

Su compañero se detuvo a pensarlo. Parecía que no era la primera vez que escuchaba algo semejante.

—Yo vivía al noreste de Irlanda, en un pequeño pueblo —comentó, atrayendo la atención de Harry, quien nunca antes lo había escuchado hablar de su vida privada. Aunque sociable, no era el tipo de personas que admitían con facilidad a alguien en su vida. Quizá por eso se llevaban bien—. Cuando decidí ser auror, en contra de los deseos de mi familia, tuve que despedirme de ese silencioso lugar, así que creo que entiendo a qué te refieres. Aquí todo es demasiado caótico y ruidoso, y nada parece dejarte en paz demasiado tiempo… pero debo admitir que me gusta el eterno desorden de este lugar, ¿comprendes? Siempre hay algo que poner en su lugar…

—¿Te gusta el caos? —preguntó Harry, curioso. El otro sonrió, jugueteando con un memorándum.

—Ajá. Es por eso que yo no podría sobrevivir en Rumania. Demasiado silencio, demasiado tiempo. Me gusta la soledad, sí, pero tampoco demasiada. Y allá todos parecen ser tan…

—…Tranquilos. Como si su vida fuese perfecta —completó Harry. Por alguna extraña razón, su humor estaba mejorando. Tal vez, después de todo, Hermione tenía razón: debía hablar con alguien sobre lo que había ocurrido.

—Exacto. Aunque eso es algo que me pasa a mí, por supuesto. En cambio, tú te enamoraste de Rumania, ¿no es así?

Harry ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. Su corazón, definitivamente, había sido robado por Rumania.

—Supongo… —continuó diciendo su compañero sin esperar por una respuesta, y por la suavidad de sus palabras, Harry supo que estaba ante alguien cuyas decisiones también lo habían llevado por el camino que menos esperaba—, que debe ser muy duro dejar un lugar así. Pero, a menudo, regresar a ese mismo sitio que tanto amaste suele ser todavía más difícil, ¿verdad? Cambiar de una manera tan radical tu vida le provoca terror a cualquiera.

Harry miró una vez más hacia el expediente que estaba frente a él, y solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que se trataba del caso de los Malfoy. Recordó la expresión aliviada de Draco cuando los asesinos de su madre fueron condenados, así como también la tenue y arrogante sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios la noche en la que se despidieron.

«Tú no eres de los que huyen, Potter. Y si tardas mucho tiempo, tendremos que castigarte.»

Draco tenía razón; Harry no soportaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Toda su vida había luchado por aquello que quería. No conocía el concepto de darse por vencido y, maldita sea, no comenzaría a comprenderlo en ese momento.

—Renuncio —musitó, cerrando poniéndose de pie.

—¿Dijiste algo, Potter? —preguntó su compañero, que había comenzado a escribir, entre gruñidos incomprensibles, uno de esos reportes que casi todo el escuadrón odiaba.

—Renuncio —repitió Harry, mostrando una sonrisa tan amplia que casi parecía la de un maniaco—. Fue grandioso ser auror, pero ya no necesito esto. ¡Renuncio!

—Potter… uhm… no puedes simplemente renunciara tu trabajo cuando…

—Ya perdí demasiado tiempo aquí —alegó Harry, dando un golpecito en la espalda del otro—. ¡Gracias por la ayuda!

Su compañero no tuvo tiempo para decir algo más. Harry se acomodó su túnica y, tras tomar unos cuantos objetos personales que tenía en el cubículo, se encaminó hacia el ascensor. Ignorando las miradas curiosas que algunos le dirigían por la expresión que portaba, Harry se sintió inmune a los chismorreos, y casi parecía que se había quitado un peso de encima. Después de todo, antes de que partiera a Rumania, ya había considerado dejar su trabajo como auror. Además, no era como si el Ministerio no pudiera contratar a más magos para ello.

—¡Harry, estaba buscándote! —Probablemente, si la persona fuera otra, él no se hubiera detenido como lo hizo. Sin embargo, la voz que lo llamaba era la de Hermione y, para bien o para mal, siempre la había escuchado. Contagiada por su alegría, ella sonrió también, pero Harry estaba demasiado emocionado como para quedarse quieto demasiado tiempo.

—Hermione, lo siento, si es algo referente al Ministerio u otra misión, tengo que rechazarla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó sobresaltada antes de tocar su brazo y buscar con la mirada alguna herida en un gesto que, por alguna curiosa razón, enterneció a Harry.

—Estoy bien, tranquila —dijo con suavidad. Luego añadió en voz baja—: Es solo que renuncié. Hermione, ¿puedes encargarte de todo el papeleo por mí? Te prometo que este el último favor que te pediré en mucho tiempo.

—¡¿Renunciaste?! —estalló Hermione en voz baja, empujando a Harry hacia una de las orillas del atrio principal—. ¡¿Por qué?!

—Me voy a Rumania.

La frase, o quizá la alegre determinación con la que lo dijo, calló cualquier protesta de Hermione porque a pesar de cuán sobreprotectora pudiera ser, siempre había creído que Harry merecía la mejor felicidad del mundo. Y si Rumania era lo que le permitiría tener aquella sonrisa por siempre, entonces ella lo apoyaría hasta el final.

—Está bien —dijo, asintiendo con suavidad—. Creo que lograré ingeniármelas para que no haya problemas. ¡Pero no debes olvidarte de nosotros estando allá, Harry Potter! Tienes que venir a visitarnos.

—Lo haré, Hermione —aceptó, cerrando los ojos cuando ella lo rodeó entre sus brazos y le suplicó que se cuidara. Instantes después, se marchó hacia las chimeneas, sin percatarse de que Hermione sonreía con resignación mientras agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Supongo que, al final, sí se tratará de una sorpresa.

Viajar a través de chimeneas era algo que Harry no extrañaría de Inglaterra. Nunca se había acabado de entender con los transportes mágicos y, además, cuando salió de la chimenea directo en Grimmauld Place, lo hizo de una manera bastante ridícula. Gruñó al darse cuenta de que su túnica se había llenado de ceniza, algo que usualmente no le importaría, pero que sin duda atraería la atención de algunas personas en la Central Internacional de Trasladores, cuando lo último que necesitaba era esa clase de atención.

—Es suficiente una maleta —murmuró, subiendo las escaleras en unos rápidos brinquitos hasta llegar a su habitación y abriendo la puerta en un movimiento casi desesperado—. No necesito mucho, además, ellos podrían darme…

—¿Quiénes podrían darte qué, Harry?

El auror perdió la respiración.

Durante unos largos segundos, Harry no comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sentía su corazón aumentar el ritmo de los latidos, sus labios temblar y un fuerte descargada de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas… pero no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sobre todo, ante una escena como la estaba ocurriendo en esa cama. En su cama.

—Llegas justo a tiempo, ¿sabes?

Harry apretó sus labios y tragó saliva. Enfrente de él, como si su fantasía favorita estuviera jugándole la más deliciosa de las bromas, se encontraban Charlie y Draco. Pero, maldita sea, no era solo que estuvieran allí. Era la manera en la que estaban allí: completamente desnudos en su cama. El pelirrojo estaba sentado, recargando su espalda en la cabecera. Draco, por su parte, se encontraba en medio de las piernas del Charlie, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, las mejillas fuertemente ruborizadas y la cabeza recargada en el hombro del otro. Sus piernas estaban abiertas y mostraban descaradamente su miembro erecto y húmedo, atrapado por la mano derecha de Charlie, que no dejaba de estimularlo. La respiración de Potter se aceleró cuando Charlie, sonriente, se inclinó hacia el oído de Draco, sujetando su barbilla, para obligarlo a mirar hacia el frente. Hacia el auror.

—Abre tus ojos, Draco —musitó, acariciando con sus brillantes e hinchados labios, el lóbulo pálido—. Harry acaba de llegar. ¿Acaso no querías darle una cálida bienvenida?

Obedeciendo las órdenes que había escuchado, el rubio abrió sus ojos dilatados por el placer y el deseo, y lo buscó. Desde su posición, Harry se estremeció ante el escrutinio antes de mirar los músculos de Charlie tensarse cada vez que la palma de su mano subía y bajaba al masturbar a Draco. Gimió al recorrer con deseo las largas piernas de los dos hombres que estaban dándole el espectáculo más erótico que nunca antes había presenciado en su corta vida. Admiró maravillado la humedad de sus cuerpos y el suave sonido de sus pieles chocando cada vez que Draco se removía entre los brazos del otro.

Sin dejar de mirar a Harry, Charlie deslizó su lengua por el cuello de Draco mientras detenía el movimiento de sus manos, algo que le valió un quejido de protesta por parte del rubio. Sin saber qué planeaba hacer, Potter miró como las manos del dragonolista se enredaban en las piernas de Draco, para levantarlo ligeramente y separarlo aún, mostrándole, ya no solo su miembro, sino también los endurecidos testículos, las nalgas abiertas y su palpitante entrada siendo acariciada por el grueso falo de Charlie, pero sin llegar a penetrarlo en realidad.

—¿No es hermoso, Harry? —murmuró Charlie, susurrando aquellas roncas palabras sobre la boca de Draco, quien temblaba por el placer que estaba sintiendo—. Adora que le chupe la polla. Adoraría que tú se la chuparas, ¿verdad, Draco?

Asintiendo, Draco gimió y se movió, restregándose en la entrepierna de Charlie, quien le lanzó otra mirada a Harry, que estaba totalmente sonrojado y con los ojos brillando por el deseo. El precioso verde de su mirada casi había desaparecido, dejando un brillo oscuro y lleno de lasciva que solo avivó el calor que se sentía en la habitación. Deshaciéndose de toda su ropa mediante un hechizo, Harry se acercó a la cama, percibiendo la manera en la que esta se hundía al apoyar sus rodillas. Se deslizó con calma, y solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos para sentir su calor, murmuró:

—Merlín, no saben cuánto los he extrañado.

Entonces, sus manos tomaron primero el rostro de Draco para depositar un apasionado beso. Inmediatamente, el rubio enredó sus manos en la espesa cabellera negra para profundizar el fiero contacto en el que ambos demostraron lo mucho que deseaban eso; cuánto necesitaban pertenecerse. Se alejó de Draco lo suficiente para buscar el rostro de Charlie, quien lo atrapó en un beso dominante que aún tenía un leve sabor salado. Lloriqueó al imaginarse al pelirrojo llevando al límite a Draco en su cama, y deseó que fuera así para siempre.

—Vamos, Harry, Draco lo necesita —murmuró, empujando su miembro para rozar una vez más el trasero del rubio. El auror, excitado como nunca antes, guio el rostro de Draco para que besara a Charlie, porque era un placer morboso contemplarlos, disfrutar de la manera en la que la sus lenguas se encontraban y la boca del rubio se rendía ante la del otro. Harry aprovechó ese momento para deslizar sus manos por los pectorales de Draco, notando la suave capa de sudor y el temblor de su piel al ser tocado. Suspiró profundamente antes de inclinarse y lamer las tetillas delicadas y erectas, sonriendo cuando Draco se sacudió, implorando mudamente por más contacto.

Harry no se contuvo. Llevaba meses soñando con ese momento y no dudaría en aprovecharse. Mordió toda la piel que encontró antes de inclinarse y hundir su rostro en la pelvis de Draco, quien empujó sus caderas para buscar la boca de Harry. No obstante, las manos de Charlie, que rodeaban sus piernas y las mantenían separadas para Harry, le impidieron moverse con toda la violencia que quería. Harry rio bajito al escuchar ese gruñido de irritación, pero rápidamente lo compensó cuando, finalmente, sus labios se encontraron ante la rezumante erección.

Acomodándose boca abajo en la cama, Harry sujetó las piernas de Draco, para poder dejar libre las manos de Charlie, quien le agradeció sujetando el pene del rubio para guiarlo a la boca del auror, quien no dudó en abrir sus labios y presionarlos alrededor del aquel grueso miembro. Draco gimió y sus manos se aferraron al cabello negro, empujándolo, deseando que lo lamiera a un desesperado ritmo mientras Charlie bajaba sus manos hacia su entrada, acariciándola y, tras unos instantes, hundiendo uno de sus dedos en ella.

—Fóllame —masculló Draco, demasiado caliente como para decir algo coherente. Con Harry lamiéndolo y los dedos de Charlie abriéndolo para recibir a Harry, un comentario sarcástico era lo último que aparecía en su mente—. Potter, maldita sea, fóllame ya.

Charlie rio ante aquella orden tan desesperada. En un lío de pieles y caricias, retiró sus dedos del interior de Draco y se separó de él, para así permitirle recostarse en la cama mientras Harry continuaba lamiéndolo. Le excitó de sobremanera saber que pronto estaría haciéndole algo similar al auror.

—Sé un buen chico —susurró Charlie, deslizando su dedo por la curva de la espalda del moreno—, y alza su trasero para mí, Harry.

El auror obedeció. Se separó de Draco unos instantes para mirar los ojos de Charlie, y sonrió al ver cuánto lo deseaba. Entonces, se puso en cuatro y se inclinó hacia adelante para lamer los testículos de Draco y acariciar con su lengua el perineo. Charlie, que no deseaba quedarse atrás, separó las nalgas de Harry y hundió su rostro para lamer su entrada, acariciando con su lengua la suave carne. Potter maldijo, pero no se detuvo, sino que hundió dos dedos en el interior caliente de Draco, moviéndolos y sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de estaba lleno del semen de Charlie. Jadeando, se inclinó para esparcir adecuadamente el semen y suplicó porque Charlie lo llenara a él también.

—Harry —lo llamó Draco en un jadeo lleno de sensualidad.

Necesitaba hacer suyo a Draco. Necesitaba ser de Charlie también.

—Charlie —gimoteó Harry, resistiendo el impulso de empujarse contra la lengua del pelirrojo, ahora que esta estaba dentro de él. Logró detenerse y recuperar su postura lo suficiente para acomodar, debajo de Draco, una almohada. Acarició su atractivo rostro sonrojado y necesitado, sintiendo que nada en ese momento podría ser más perfecto. Intentó preguntarle si estaba listo, pero Draco le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía: «Si vuelves a detenerte, Potter, te arrancaré la polla lo más dolorosamente posible.»

Rodeándolo con sus brazos, Charlie esparció un tibio líquido a lo largo de la erección de Harry, quien se rindió ante las atenciones que recibió mientras lo escuchaba susurrar un hechizo que, sin duda alguna, debía ser de protección. Solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lubricado, Harry regresó hacia Draco y tembló cuando entendió que estaba por penetrarlo. Los ojos grises nunca se apartaron de los suyos cuando el auror jadeó al empujar su glande en aquel pasaje caliente y mojado. En un ronco gemido, Draco cerró los ojos y susurró su nombre a medida que Harry empujaba toda su erección dentro de él. Al detenerse, abrumado por el calor y la sensación de tener a Draco apretándolo, Harry intentó no perder el control ante aquel inesperado placer.

—Draco, Charlie… demonios, yo…

El pelirrojo comprendió de inmediato lo que quería decirles. Sonriendo, porque eso solo significaba cuán decidido estaba, deslizó sus manos sobre su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero. Desde su posición, detrás de Harry, Charlie podía ver cada una de las expresiones de Draco, y mentiría si dijera que no le excitaba lo que estaba por hacer. Amaba ver a Draco tan entregado mientras era penetrado por el auror. Le fascinaba contemplar los tensos músculos de la espalda de Harry y el temblor que sacudía sus piernas al intentar contenerse para que Draco se acostumbrar a tenerlo dentro. Adoraba observar cómo los pies de Draco, apoyados en los hombros de Harry, le decían cuán deliciosamente follado se sentía.

Harry, por su parte, sollozó. No era solo estar dentro de Draco y verlo removerse bajo su cuerpo; eran también las calientes y ásperas manos de Charlie, deslizándose por su trasero y abriéndole para recibirle, las que estaban por mandar muy lejos la poca cordura que le quedaba. Cuando los gruesos dedos del dragonolista se perdieron dentro de él, Harry no pudo resistir el impulso de mecerse contra ellos, ocasionando con ese movimiento que un fuerte jadeo escapara de la garganta de Draco al salir de su interior. Sin poder resistir durante mucho tiempo más, el auror se comenzó a mover en un frenético vaivén que solo detuvo en el momento en el que Charlie alejó sus dedos y los remplazó por la gruesa erección que palpitaba ansiosa entre sus piernas.

Cuando Harry fue penetrado, inclusive Draco lo sintió. Sus piernas, apoyadas en el cuerpo del auror como estaban, percibieron de inmediato la manera en la que fue empujado, obligándolo a él a levantar más las caderas, porque el peso de Charlie hundió el miembro de Harry aún más en su interior. Draco no pudo contentar su orgasmo durante mucho tiempo más; saber que ahora era de ambos, sentir a Charlie y a Harry moverse al unísono para brindarle punzadas de un doloroso placer, le hicieron experimentar uno de los orgasmos más intensos y satisfactorios que nunca antes había experimentado mientras ahogaba en su interior a Harry. Deseaba tanto llevarlos al límite, hacerles experimentar lo que él había sentido que, inclusive preso del cansancio y de los espasmos involuntarios de su cuerpo, se movía con la misma enloquecedora sensualidad que siempre lo había caracterizado. Harry aumentó sus movimientos, guiando así el ritmo de los tres. Charlie, no obstante, se movía tan violentamente que no tardaron en llegar al orgasmo también. Draco, jadeante, contempló el fuerte y atractivo rostro del auror al derramarse en su interior tan violentamente que inclusive se arqueó por el placer. Mientras, Charlie mordió su cuello, apretando sus párpados y sus manos, en una evidente señal de que él había acabado también.

Realmente era a él a quien necesitaban. Harry era –siempre había sido– a quien habían estado esperando durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

Harry se removió, frunciendo el ceño. Una suave pero fría brisa acariciaba su piel, haciéndolo temblar. No necesitaba el frío; de hecho, le gustaba el calor que hasta hacía unos minutos había estado cobijándolo, así que se acurrucó mejor, buscándolo una vez más. Ah. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se sintió tan bien? No quería despertar, no cuando estaban tan cómodo…

—Tranquilo —susurró una voz cálida y ronca sobre su frente, muy cerca de su cicatriz, provocándole unas curiosas cosquillas—, estamos aquí.

Una mano más pequeña rodeaba su estómago, aferrándose a él como si le preocupara que en cualquier instante pudiera huir. Harry, sin embargo, ya no deseaba hacerlo. Aquel miedo que le había impedido dormir durante semanas, de pronto había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, permitiéndole descansar a pesar de aquellas satisfactorias punzadas de dolor que recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Charlie? —preguntó Harry, entreabriendo los ojos. Una esfera blanca que flotaba en el techo, proveniente de un lumos, le brindó la visión suficiente para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo: se encontraba acostado bocarriba en su cama, con un dormido Draco acurrucado en su pecho, dejando que su largo cabello se esparciera sobre él. En su lado izquierdo, Charlie miraba a ambos con sus ojos somnolientos.

—Ajá —contestó, acomodándose una vez más dentro de la cama—. Lamento haberte despertado. Necesitaba ir al baño.

—Por Merlín —murmuró, cubriéndose con una mano el rostro que empezaba a ruborizarse, pero sin poder evitar la tímida sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, seguida de una risita nerviosa—. De verdad lo hicimos. No fue un solo sueño.

—A mí pareció bastante real, pero si no estás convencido podríamos hacerlo otra vez y otra vez y…

—¡Cállense! —masculló Draco, frunciendo cómicamente su nariz. Siempre había sido de los que odiaban que interrumpieran su sueño, pero inmediatamente se daban cuenta si algo sucedía a su alrededor; despertaba ante el más mínimo ruido. Alguna vez había dicho que se trataba de un desagradable hábito que le dejó la guerra y que ya no podía simplemente desaparecer. Harry, en ese sentido, en verdad lo comprendía—. ¡Es demasiado temprano!

—Siempre es demasiado temprano para ti, Draco.

El aludido gruñó, pero aun así entreabrió sus ojos grises que, aunque parecían más cansados que nunca, tuvieron la suficiente fuerza para mandarle una mirada llena de reproche a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa, sabiendo de antemano el lógico enojo que vendría a continuación.

—Tardaste dos malditas semanas, Potter. ¡Dos!

Charlie rio bajito mientras se sentaba en la cama para mirarlos mejor. Las riñas entre Draco y Harry siempre eran uno de esos espectáculos imperdibles que tenías que presenciar si querías reír. Sobre todo porque no se podía tomar en serio sus peleas cuando seguían mimándose como dos perritos necesitados de atención.

—A tu favor, Harry —añadió Charlie con calma—, yo aposté que tardarías tres semanas en aparecer… pero Draco es demasiado impaciente.

—Lo siento —musitó Harry, besando la frente de Draco y después recibiendo un beso de Charlie—. No pretendía tardarme tanto, es solo que tenía miedo. Si estaba con ustedes, nunca más sería capaz de dejarlos.

—¿Y por qué eso es un problema?

—No dije que lo fuera. Dije que estaba asustado. —Cerró los ojos, recordando repentinamente una duda que le había llegado cuando los encontró allí, pero que no tuvo tiempo de plantear—. Además, ¿por qué están ustedes aquí…? ¿Cómo consiguieron entrar a Grimmauld Place?

Charlie se carcajeó ante la pregunta. Luego, sonriendo presuntuoso, miró hacia Draco, quien en ese momento se puso de pie y se escabulló, azotando la puerta del baño. Harry lo miró preocupado, sin entender el porqué de esa reacción. ¿Acaso había preguntado algo inadecuado?

—Como te dije antes, Harry —añadió Charlie al ver su expresión de desconcierto—, ambos sabíamos que regresarías a nosotros. La pregunta era cuándo, así que en algún momento de la semana pasada, Draco decidió que era una buena idea venir aquí para jalar tus orejas y llevarte de vuelta a Rumania. Adora que seas un niño que no entiende las cosas rápido.

—¿Debería ofenderme por eso?

—No lo creo. —Charlie, con un brillo pícaro en los ojos, agitó su mano para acercar el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesita delantera—. Le encanta tener a alguien a quien pueda mandar… creo que, al igual que yo, sabes cuánto le gusta el poder. En fin. Como no tenía razones para oponerme a su idea, acepté. Llegamos en la mañana a la mansión Malfoy, y con la ayuda de Hermione, descubrimos que a Kreacher le encantaría dejar que un sangre limpia, como lo es Draco, estuviera en Grimmauld Place. No fue tan difícil.

—Deberías reconsiderar colocar las protecciones de esta fea casa, Potter —masculló Draco, saliendo al fin del baño, con la misma expresión indiferente que, estando desnudo y lleno de pequeñas marcas, en realidad solo causaba gracia—. Cualquiera podría entrar aquí y matarte. Granger ni siquiera nos dificultó el acceso.

Harry se detuvo un momento a pensarlo. ¿Quizás eso era lo que Hermione había tratado de decirle esa tarde en el Ministerio? ¿Quería hablarle sobre la presencia de Draco y Charlie en su casa? Sonrió, agradeciendo que no hubiera podido explicárselo. Recién descubría que le gustaban las sorpresas.

—Hoy renuncié a mi trabajo —anunció Harry, esperando por la reacción de los otros—. Me iba a ir a Rumania en cuanto terminara de empacar y…

—Ya está hecho —interrumpió Draco, agitando la varita que Harry no sabía de dónde había sacado—. Tu baúl está listo.

—Eh… —balbuceó—, tengo que decirle a Kreacher que es mejor que…

—Hecho —añadió Charlie.

—El traslador…

—Nuestro traslador sale a las tres, Potter. Todo lo que necesitas es decir que sí.

Harry miró sorprendido a ambos, a sus sonrisas, tan arrogante la de Draco, tan cálida la de Charlie. Y de pronto comprendió que huir no tenía sentido alguno, sobre todo cuando él quería dejarse atrapar.

—No estaba entre sus planes ser rechazados, ¿verdad?

—Así que finalmente lo has entendido, Potter.

—Tu lugar está con nosotros.

Ellos tenían razón. Eso era lo que había deseado desde la primera vez que fue rescatado por Charlie y vio montado a Draco en un thestral. Al final, simplemente se rio y asintió.

—Vamos a Rumania.

* * *

•

 **A manera de epílogo**

 _Cuatro años después_

Nervioso, Harry mordió su labio inferior mientras acariciaba con cuidado el hinchado vientre de Sky, la thestral que un año atrás había llegado a la reserva. Intentó transmitirle calma, aunque él mismo estaba bastante aterrado. ¿Y si algo malo pasaba? Oh, mierda. ¿Qué haría si…?

—Está lista —dijo Charlie, llegando al establo y arrodillándose a un lado de Harry para tocar el hocico de la criatura—. Buena chica. Ya quieres conocer a tu bebé, ¿verdad?

—¿Y Draco? —preguntó Harry, intentando distraerse cuando Sky comenzó a removerse en el suelo, en un evidente esfuerzo para a dar a luz al pequeño thestral que estaba esperando.

—Está con Izar —explicó, riéndose—. Creo que le aterra tanto la perspectiva de ser abuelo, que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Izar, en cambio, es muy valiente.

—Sky es la valiente —replicó Harry, levantando su varita para aplicar los hechizos que disminuirían el dolor de la thestral—. Es la que está haciendo todo el trabajo.

Charlie estaba por replicar con una pequeña broma cuando el chillido de Sky lo detuvo. Durante los siguientes veinticinco minutos, los dos hombres se concentraron en ella, en ayudarla a causa del dolor, y admirar impresionados cómo traía al mundo a un diminuto thestral, que aún envuelto en una gruesa capa de sangre, sollozó llamándola. La madre, cansada, se acercó a su pequeño y comenzó a lamerlo con cuidado, retirando toda la sangre y permitiéndole estirar sus diminutas alas que apenas eran capaces de sostenerse a sí mismas.

Harry estiró su mano y tocó el lomo del pequeño, sonriendo ante el contacto. Luego realizó algunos hechizos, y con gran alivio comprobó que todo estaba en su sitio.

—Está sano —dijo emocionado, mirando hacia Charlie—. No va a tener ningún problema al crecer.

—Entonces creo que es hora de sacar de su tortura a Izar y a Draco. —Riéndose, Charlie se levantó y regresó a los pocos minutos, acompañado por los aludidos. Izar se acercó y se acomodó al lado de Sky, otorgándole un lengüetazo al pequeño, a manera de bienvenida al mundo. Draco, por su parte, sonrió tembloroso, porque de verdad estaba feliz de que Izar finalmente pudiera tener su propia manada. Cuando aquella thestral había aparecido sin explicación alguna en la reserva, se sintió tan entusiasmado que se había pasado contado los días para que ese instante llegara: el momento en el que, al fin, Izar y él podrían ser completamente felices.

—Hola, pequeño —susurró Draco con una voz tan empalagosa que hubiera hecho carcajear a Harry y Charlie, sino fuera porque sabían que el rubio les cortaría las bolas si se atrevían a burlarse—. Bienvenido a tu primer día en ese mundo. Te encantará.

—¿Cómo se llamará? —preguntó Harry, mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Es chico o chica? —cuestionó a su vez Charlie.

—Chico.

—Endicott —dijo de pronto Draco. Harry levantó su ceja y mirando al pelirrojo, comentó:

—¿Por qué seguimos permitiendo que él ponga los nombres?

—Porque da una mamadas increíbles.

Riéndose, ignoraron los leves golpecitos que Draco les propinó. Enseguida, cuando ese momento pasó y los tres se quedaron mirando a Endicott, el rubio suspiró y dijo algo que había estado rondando en su mente durante toda la semana.

—¿Recuerdan que hemos hablado de volver a Inglaterra? Creo que en este año sería un buen momento.

—¿Qué…? Pero…

—Izar, Sky y Endicott pueden quedarse en la mansión Malfoy. Hay demasiado espacio para ellos. Además, a Charlie que le ofrecieron trabajo en Hogwarts, como profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Y tú, Harry… el mundo está ansioso para que regreses a pavonearte por el Ministerio.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo continuar haciendo pociones.

Harry acarició a Sky y suspiró.

—Volver a Inglaterra… suena extraño.

—No significa que sea malo —comentó Charlie, mirándolos a ambos. Harry conocía esa mirada; era la que te decía que sin importar cuán difícil podría resultar algo, lo lograrían porque, demonios, siempre lo habían hecho—. Además, creo que es tiempo de un cambio.

—Y siempre podemos volver a Rumania cuando lo necesitemos.

Draco asintió.

—¿Qué opinas, Potter?

Harry sonrió. Podía imaginarse su vida con ellos en Inglaterra. Además, Molly estaría feliz de que por fin pudieran asistir a las fiestas y los cumpleaños regularmente.

—¿Acaso tienen que preguntarlo? —dijo animado—. Si es con ustedes, siempre será un sí.

Porque hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de tener miedo.

Porque ahora comprendía que su camino siempre había estado destinado a ellos, de una forma u otra.

—Entonces, está decidido.

—Regresaremos a Inglaterra.

—Y será muy interesante.

Ese día, cuando tu invierno por fin se transformó en la primavera,

¿pensaste que alguna vez llegaría a ser tan feliz?

 **FIN**

 **Encuéntrame en Rumania**

 _Diciembre del 2015_

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Hola a todos! No puedo creer que finalmente estemos aquí. ¡Ey, aquí están! Finalmente he escrito y publicado el último capítulo de Encuéntrame en Rumania. Ya saben que a veces soy una dramática con los finales y me tardo un poquito en publicarlos. Disculpen TwT Fue un verdadero placer desarrollar esta historia, y quisiera agradecer por estos meses que estuvieron a mi lado, acompañándome. No puedo expresar adecuadamente cuán feliz me encuentro por finalizar otro proyecto más.

Muchas gracias a todos por animarse a acompañarme en esta peculiar historia, y darme la oportunidad a pesar de ser la primera vez que me motivé a escribir un trío a esta magnitud emocional. Gracias por todo el apoyo que ha recibido la historia y a cada lector que me ha transmitido tanto estos meses. Espero de verdad haber llegado a un final en el que haya quedado claro cuán felices son ahora, y lo feliz que me hace poder ver su conclusión. Son unos lectores maravillosos, y siempre tendrán mi eterna gratitud. ¡Abrazos de osos para todos! TwT Ya saben que son geniales. :D

 **Catzeruf;** las cosas son mejores para Draco. Ahora solo es cosa de poner a Harry en su lugar y recordarle donde pertenecen. ¡Gracias!

¡Muchas gracias a **Kuroneko1490, Paulinafujoshi, jess Granger s, mariposa de cristal, Fran Ktrin Black, DarkPotterMalfoy, catzeruf, xonyaa11, Seremoon, dragon de mala fe, sasuhinas fan, chiquita05, Isa-Lovegood** por sus reviews!

¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS ÁNIMOS PARA ESTE PEQUEÑO FIC!

¡E **SPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UNA HERMOSA NAVIDAD Y QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

 **¡RECIBAN Y TENGAN UN MARAVILLOSO 2016! :D**

¡Espero podamos leernos en otra ocasión!

Hasta entonces…

 **¡TRAVESURA REALIZADA!**


End file.
